


生长在春天

by sora13319



Series: 生长在春天 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: 一篇关于家人和朋友关系占多数，CP占少数的重点偏离文……





	1. Chapter 1

　　  
　　春燕有个习惯，在做笔记时听不进课，总会用一种近乎自恋的欣赏看着自己写得字，颇有成就感。所以当讲台上的老教授用慈祥的嗓音讲授嵇康时，她看着自己书上一手端庄凛然的颜体小楷，颇为得意地回忆起来。  
　　  
　　她的书法是王耀从五岁起一手调教出来的，王耀的教法也极其简单，就是临帖，每日不停，燕子从楷书到行楷，一水儿的颜真卿。谈不上以假乱真也谈不上艺术，但看着的确舒服。  
　　  
　　其实春燕小时候精力过于旺盛，无论是幼儿园还是学前班，自己都上得风生水起，午睡期间绝对清醒，折磨了所有老师整整三年没午休过。于是几个老师轮流委婉地提醒王家爸妈，说是孩子可能有多动症，让带去医院检查一下，看到底怎么回事。  
　　  
　　那时候对于人们多动症的理解还不是很深，父母想着大概就是好动吧，因为工作忙，拖了很长时间。后来想听老师的去看看也好，定好了时间，一大早起来准备带孩子去挂号，却看见还是初中生一枚的王耀抱着肉包子一样的妹妹站在书房。春燕的头发被王耀扎成两个更小的包子，稚气十足地站在宽凳上，勉强达到了大人的高度，王耀站她后面抱着，怕她摔下去，小小的毛笔被拿在春燕手上，一笔一笔写得有模有样。虽说照猫画虎，字迹——或者是连字迹都称不上的东西——惨不忍睹，但好歹架势是有了。  
　　  
　　父母顿时乐了：嗯，我家闺女是有天分的，要写字才静得下来，旁人庸才怎么能理解我家天才般的女儿呢——遂没去看病。  
　　  
　　后来王耀才告诉春燕，那是他每天清晨拿零花钱去楼下买六个小笼包，热腾腾的先摆到春燕面前实施美食诱惑，再藏起来进行话语诱惑——“燕子你看有你最爱的包子！” “燕子你画上六道横我让你咬一口……” “燕子乖画出一个完整的框来给你吃一个完整的包子。”如此这般训练了一个多月所获得的成效，就是为了给父母展示那么温婉的一幅画卷。  
　　  
　　听闻自己的才女生涯竟是由吃货起源，王春燕悲愤交加，曾质问过王耀到底是为什么，王耀正在扎头发，想了又想回头说：“那时候听人家说多动症的小孩可讨厌，说不定都不让上普通小学，但我看你那样觉得燕子你肯定是，你一小女孩，万一被拉去确诊了可就完了，干脆先骗骗爸妈，能骗过一个是一个，能拖多长时间就拖多长时间。”  
　　  
　　说着王耀转过身来，捏了捏她的鼻子笑了：“没想到你坚持了这么长时间，可喜可贺。”  
　　  
　　春燕呲牙咧嘴咬上了王耀的手指头，却在那时看到王耀的头发。

　　王耀的头发稍稍留起，不长，但能勉强扎出一个小辫子。那是二年级时，自己提出“哥哥扎我的头发，我也要扎哥哥的头发”后，王耀偷偷留得。为此被老师和父母教训了无数遍，王耀同学不得不以更加优异的学习成绩来保住这来之不易的小辫子，另外被迫成为无数女生的“闺蜜”，传授头发保养秘笈。  
　　  
　　所以后来王耀的堂妹王梅梅同学听说后很是感慨——“耀哥哥的妹控属性开启够早啊。”  
　　  
　　王春燕突然就不忍心继续咬了——即便她本来也就没打算真咬，她松开嘴，闷闷地抓住王耀的手：“那你都要走了，我还装给谁看。”  
　　  
　　那年王耀要去上大学。  
　　  
　　王耀摸摸她的头，想了想说：“还有寒暑假，你啊好好学习，以后也考到哥哥的城市去，到时候我肯定发达了，我罩你！”  
　　  
　　春燕切了一声，但心里还是美美的，暗自把自己最讨厌的数学书都包起了书皮，打算狠狠用功一番。  
　　  
　　没想到王耀大二的时候，家里出了大事——据统计全国每年上千万家庭都要折腾一下这事——所谓第三者。其实很多家庭闹完也就完了，继续过日子。但春燕深知自己父母间插进来的不是一般人，因为小时候她就听说，妈妈跟她初恋男友那不叫缘分，那叫孽缘，别说他们结婚前了，就连婚后七年之痒过了，王家妈妈都还动过私奔念头，直到对方被家人强行带往国外，这对苦命鸳鸯才终于不折腾了。  
　　  
　　现如今，人漂洋过海的特地回来，大富大贵名医一枚，还他喵的依旧单身、痴心一片，更可恨的是，相比自家已逐渐有了啤酒肚的老爸来说，简直帅得掉渣，又有洋身份，再加个初恋背景，而且自己爸爸这个老好人，居然对人家来访还没什么强烈反对，完全是在给小三开后门的架势！  
　　  
　　春燕小同学的三观是朴实的，态度是明确的：嗯哥哥不在我就是家里的小顶梁柱，好好一个家，我管你什么初恋不初恋、真情不真情的，我说不成就不成。于是等对方上家里来了，她特地把平时爱梳的双包子头型都改成了高贵冷艳的单马尾，斜眼抬头，鼻孔冲天，一副“犯我王家完整者，虽洋必诛”的大姐大造型。  
　　  
　　谁知对方摸摸她的单马尾，又看看她的白眼，热泪盈眶：“嗯，像我。”  
　　  
　　你他喵的找揍！从小到大被妹控哥哥护在手心里，一路纯真无邪长大的王春燕同学第一次开启了黑化模式，险些往自己的亲生父亲脸上招呼。  
　　  
　　没错，亲生父亲。王家爸爸在给孩子讲述七年之痒、王家妈妈险些私奔的故事时，为了春燕小朋友的身心健康，选择性略去了私奔理由。  
　　  
　　如此狗血的剧情——后来春燕想这大概是自己人生中最狗血的事情……第二狗血的是自己的名字——竟然找上了不懂风情的王春燕，还硬逼着她做女主角，单马尾再冷艳也经不住这一盆热狗血，春燕当时就傻掉了。  
　　  
　　等到了半夜，父母都睡下后，春燕悄悄起床，溜到了楼下小卖铺，一个电话打到了王耀的大学寝室，声泪俱下哽咽不成句，吓得王耀室友以为女鬼索命。多亏了王耀的妹控雷达直觉扫描到电话里的呜咽，判断出了燕子的声音。  
　　  
　　后来王耀问她：为什么她在父母及亲生老爸面前没有任何反应，却在打给哥哥的电话里哭得一塌糊涂？春燕把头埋进被子里不肯回答：  
　　  
　　因为得知那个消息时，春燕只有一点轰天动地的认知：她和王耀——她温柔宽容强大善良做得一手好菜写得一手好字梳得一手好发卖得一手好萌（？）最最厉害最最喜爱的哥哥——就这么莫名其妙的没了一半血缘。  
　　  
　　这个打击太大以至于她直到三天后才察觉另一个事实——她和王耀的血缘没撼动根本，她和王家的血缘才是遭到了毁灭性打击。  
　　  
　　王耀在那个漆黑的夜晚听完了自家妹妹语焉不详的混乱描述，异常冷静的问：“你现在在哪？”  
　　  
　　“楼下。”春燕接过好心老板娘递来的纸巾，擤了擤鼻涕，回答道。  
　　  
　　“你现在就回家，明天不想上学的话就让妈妈给你请假，别哭，也别害怕，我两天之内到家。”王耀的声音在那个夜晚听起来异常清冷，春燕不禁打了个寒战，吓得闷闷点头，忘了王耀根本听不见。  
　　  
　　“春燕？”得不到回答的王耀加大了音量。  
　　  
　　从小到大王耀都叫妹妹“燕子”，春燕进幼儿园面试时跳的“小燕子穿花衣”舞蹈都是王耀手把手教出来的，因此这声“春燕”简直就是个炸弹，炸得春燕小同学心都碎了。她浑浑噩噩答应了电话里什么，又是什么时候被老板娘送回家，这些她都不记得了，回家就发起了高烧，睡得天昏地暗。  
　　  
　　等她清醒时，她躺在自己的小床上，旁边有她最熟悉最想听的温柔嗓音，似乎是在打电话。春燕眯起眼睛，一眼看到王耀的小辫子，随即感觉到自己的手正被哥哥握着，眼眶瞬间就湿润了，她舍不得醒来，偷偷听着哥哥的每一句话。  
　　  
　　“嗯，家里那事，请了假就回来的……”  
　　“不是那个原因……”  
　　“回去的时间还没定……我妹妹还病着……嗯对，前天你接的电话就是她打的。”  
　　“我还不至于那么胆小，这就能把我吓回家……而且我也不是害怕。”  
　　“你太八卦了，我的答复怎样跟你没关系。”  
　　  
　　“任何人也别说，这是我的家事。你敢透露一个字我回去就把你的呆毛揪掉打成蝴蝶结贴在寝室门上。”  
　　  
　　然后是很长一段时间的沉默。然后她的哥哥再次开口，和平时让她安心的语调不同，王耀的声音里有着深深的疲惫，还夹杂着许多春燕那时所不能理解的情感。  
　　  
　　“……不，也别告诉他……那告诉他不用找我，信我的话就知道我是什么样的人，我会回去亲自跟他说……这是我们之间的事情……”  
　　  
　　春燕觉得自己听不下去了，她不能理解，但她觉得，如果哥哥一直用这个语调说下去，她一定会心疼的哭出来。她从眯起的眼缝间看到哥哥的手紧紧捏着话筒，骨节突起，突然间觉得哥哥瘦了，于是立马翻身坐了起来。  
　　  
　　王耀一手拿着电话，睁大眼睛看向她，有欣喜也有惊吓，话筒那边依旧有声音传来，但都显得那么遥远，听不清明。  
　　  
　　“哥哥饿了么？”春燕凑过去努力想要彻底把王耀声线里的丝丝痛苦全部扯掉，还有不知出于什么的心理，一路唆使她不停地说下去，“冰箱里有蛋糕，那个讨厌的叔叔带来的，我看了，很高级的！哥哥要是不想吃，我在书柜那里藏了两袋巧克力泡芙！啊我还有小猪，够吃一顿肯德基了哥哥我请你吧……”  
　　  
　　王耀扔开电话抱起她，举得很高，高得她的眼泪全掉了出来。春燕从小到大，做操一直站班里的第一排，个子小得惊天动地：“燕子还是很轻……不哭了。”  
　　  
　　春燕伸出手，王耀顺势放下她，被自己的妹妹一把搂住：“我以为……我以为……哥哥不要我了……”  
　　  
　　“怎么会呢。”王耀轻轻拍着她的背，笑着说：“哥哥舍不得燕子，哥哥已经成年了，燕子不怕，他们不要你的话，就由我来做你的监护人。”  
　　  
　　但最终事实证明，无论是春燕冷艳的单马尾，还是王耀卖萌的小辫子，甚至成年未成年什么的根本就不是重点，父母亲才是重点。王家爸爸忍辱负重十多年，终于在此时散发了光辉，母亲家庭意志坚定不说，第三者兼亲生父亲的那个男人过来，也只是为了顺道看看女儿，没其他想法。  
　　  
　　然而亲爸同学想要和女儿培养感情的想法在王耀回家后，算是彻底泡汤。王春燕每天比王耀的小辫子还要黏王耀。王耀睡觉，她就一定要在王耀的房间打地铺；王耀下厨，她就站到旁边准备递铲子；王耀买东西，她就抱着王耀的钱包被王耀背下楼；王耀上厕所……她就在门口等着……  
　　  
　　这种宁愿坐到厕所门口等哥哥，也不愿坐到爸爸身边聊聊天的行为，深深刺激到了亲爸那孤独的心灵。王家爸爸看不过，泡了家里的铁观音，抱出女儿的照片集，和亲生爸爸坐到阳台上“啊哈哈哈”一件件数落春燕从小到大每一件糗事。  
　　  
　　阳台上被王家爸爸和王耀种植了各种花草，虽说那个季节开花不多，但依旧依稀有着草叶的香气，王耀总是习惯性去阳台浇水，顺带着就被拉入了谈话之中。三个男人对着照片上胖乎乎的小春燕沉醉不已，时不时会对小春燕的开裆裤、小春燕的哈喇子、小春燕的光头哈哈大笑，恨得春燕咬牙切齿，愈发不肯靠近亲爸，也愈发黏起了王耀，还养出了神奇的毛病，见不到王耀超过半小时，大脑立刻眩晕体温立马升高。  
　　  
　　这种神奇的毛病除了让身为医生的亲爸紧张不已外，还变相提升了王耀的妹控属性，一方面想尽各种办法给春燕食补，一方面绞尽各种脑汁延长自己的事假。  
　　  
　　王春燕后来才知道，那时候学校里有头狗熊正在等待自家举世无双好哥哥的答复，等得交换学习时间都快过了，回国的日期都快到了，王耀连个回校的消息都没有。自己的兄控心理一天比一天满足，对方的初恋情怀一天比一天幻灭；自己的幸福纯真与日渐长，对方的黑化分裂几何倍增；自己喝着哥哥清炖的老鸭汤爱心满满，对方盯着屋檐底下的燕子窝杀气腾腾；自己的小手机被大哥在火车站候车室里打到快没电，对方的破手机在飞机场垃圾桶里响到快完蛋。  
　　  
　　再后来很久之后的一天晚上，王耀给她和伊万·布拉金斯基做夜宵，炖了一小锅冰糖燕窝，还混入了桂圆和枸杞，对方喝得很满足，一脸笑眯眯的纯真表情：“诶这个叫燕窝的东西我以前尝过，一点都没味道，我那时候还以为只有和小燕子炖在一起，才会有美味之类的东西‘啪’地冒出来耶。”  
　　  
　　想起那时自家大哥的汤勺毫不犹豫的敲上那头熊的后脑勺，春燕深深叹了口气，有一点点愧疚起来——说起来这股子恨意也不是漫无缘由的，自己总归是要负点责任。  
　　  
　　抬头发现老教授依旧讲得一脸沉醉，春燕偷偷扒出了自己的手机，手机上挂着亮晶晶的小熊猫，是王耀给她买的，因为过萌，导致她每次拿起手机都会先恍惚一阵。恍惚过后她飞快打出一条信息发了出去：【本姑娘今天心情好，晚上准备去你家做红烧排骨，快去买材料。】  
　　  
　　短信发出好长一段时间没有回应，春燕想大概对方也还在授课，于是收起手机继续装学霸，老教授根本没有注意——或者是根本没有在乎——台下众人的走神情况，依旧讲的情感充沛声调发颤，那股子入迷的精神让伪·学霸王春燕内疚感飙升，忙斜眼瞟着身旁真·学霸的笔记一阵狂抄，在“澡身沧浪，岂云能补”的留白处用直追祭侄文稿的行书洋洋洒洒记了一大段，记完后顺便在心中腹诽了一下教授，您都这么大年纪了，太过激动了不好……  
　　  
　　手机微微震动了一下，春燕偷瞄了一眼周围，再度打开手机，那头熊的短信回的很欠揍：【^し^已经叫托里斯去买了哦~大家都很期待呢~】  
　　  
　　为什么会是托里斯？大家又是什么？你以为我是你的保姆吗？！春燕发信息时恨不能把自己的手机打断：【我没打算做很多的啊只是家常菜而已！】  
　　  
　　这次的回复很快：【>-<可是小耀以前都会帮托里斯他们几个过生日的啊！这样才能保证他们接下来帮我做事时任劳任怨。】  
　　  
　　我哥哥的爱心晚餐被你当成什么了啊你这个混蛋！她从小到大每次吃到王耀的手艺，都怀着一颗满满感恩的心，和无限兄控的情结，洋溢着被疼爱的幸福感，猛然间发现这头狗熊竟然是这样对待自家圣物，其气闷程度不亚于她第一次发现从小把她举高高的王耀原来也被别人举高高……  
　　  
　　想着从小到大对自己无微不至的“把字句”被人掰成了“被字句”，春燕热泪盈眶，并且醍醐灌顶般瞬间无师自通了教授正在讲解的《幽愤诗》……  
　　  
　　正在无限悲凉的时刻，手机再一次亮了：【放心我会在九点前让他们全部解散的，影响到小耀和燕子通话的人统统要被从阳台上丢下去才行~☆】  
　　  
　　你家可是五楼好不好……春燕无奈的同时气也消了大半，开始主动回忆起自己继承了王耀的哪些拿手好菜，一边在心理默数材料，一边无知无觉一样样记在了书上。最后幽愤诗的旁边被记下了一串串料理材料，悔之晚矣的春燕只得泪目将材料编辑成短信发出去，一边泄愤般加了一句：【去买饮料！伏特加禁止！】  
　　  
　　手机屏幕最后一次亮了：【收到^し^另外，燕子你是在上课吧？发短信不好哦~】  
　　  
　　愣住的春燕想了想，恶狠狠地转过头去，在她斜后方，战战兢兢的莱维斯一副快哭的表情抱歉地看着她。  
　　  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　把排骨递给莱维斯的时候，春燕如释重负，露出得意的微笑，冲着刚刚和她抢这几条小排的大妈投去一个胜利+挑衅的眼神，大妈愤愤嘀咕着“现在的年轻人”，颇为不爽，猛一个转身，甩起得菜篮子差点撞到正战战巍巍接下排骨的莱维斯。  
　　  
　　“那个，燕子，其实这些肉和菜什么的，一起告诉爱德华他们，都会帮你买回来的。”  
　　  
　　正沉浸在胜利喜悦中的春燕被迎头浇了一盆冷水，颇为不爽的斜眼撇过来：“你懂什么，你们连大排小排肋排软排都分不清楚。”  
　　  
　　莱维斯忙不迭地点头表示同意。  
　　  
　　“哼！奶油芝士面粉什么的，只要在超市买固定牌子就可以了，中餐怎么会是你们想的那么简单！菜市场可是味道的精髓所在啊！啧啧跟你说也没用，一会儿等着吃就行了。”春燕得意地带领跟班莱维斯向前走去，和家禽馆的老板很是熟稔的打了招呼，便低头选起鸡蛋来，那些小巧玲珑的鸡蛋极不起眼的缩成一堆藏在角落里，却吸引了不少大叔大妈的目光。  
　　  
　　满腹委屈的莱维斯将从上臂滑落的丁桂再度拖上去，活泼的丁桂正在水袋里来回扑腾，给本来就手忙脚乱的莱维斯造成了不小的麻烦。好不容易抱紧身前装满各色蔬菜的大袋子，小心将手上的排骨和豆腐的塑料袋分开，抬头又发现春燕递到她面前几个鸡蛋，春燕似乎铁了心，要将他当小工使唤，丝毫没有帮一下忙的意识，继续向前走着。  
　　  
　　“老板！就这只了！给我剁一半，切成丁，别太碎了！”  
　　  
　　“好嘞！”  
　　  
　　然后就是“梆梆刺刺”的剁肉声，莱维斯艰难从大袋小袋子中伸出脑袋，一眼望见旁边笼子里雪白可爱的小兔子，似乎是发现了莱维斯的注视，它停下啃青菜，回头呆萌呆萌的小眼神让莱维斯的心尖都忍不住融化了一点。再一回头，春燕正对着剁好的肉丁满意点头，对方团子头上的水钻小兔子发夹还在熠熠闪光。  
　　  
　　莱维斯的女神梦第三次幻灭。  
　　  
　　顺带一提，第一次幻灭是在很小的时候，那个心目中的女神姐姐总是给他吃烤得暖烘烘的黄油面包片，在他摔倒大哭的时候帮他擦眼泪，她站在窗前拉小提琴的身影堪称优雅的典范——这么温柔的姐姐，在一次隔壁家基尔伯特哥哥偷吃小饼干的时候，随手操起一把平底锅照着对方的后脑勺就抡了过去。  
　　  
　　第二次幻灭在去年冬天，他被魔王伊万吓得浑身发抖时，有温柔的女人拉开伊万，递给他纸巾，给他分享好吃的小点心，帮中文还不熟练的他填表格，幼时受到的创伤快要愈合时，他发现对方进了男厕所。莱维斯发誓羽绒服是个坑爹的玩意。  
　　  
　　“莱维斯，来看这个！”燕子蹲在在前方的摊位上冲他招手，浑然不觉自己重创了某颗脆弱的少男心。  
　　  
　　刚一走近，莱维斯就闻到了一股混杂的香气，清爽而又浓郁，地上依次摆开一个个塑料袋，盛满了深棕、暗绿等各色干巴巴的东西，香气就是从那里散发出来的，不知怎么的，莱维斯觉得那股香气很是熟悉。  
　　  
　　“八角、草果、茴香、香叶、桂皮、茴香、白蔻、陈皮……”她将那些奇形怪状的小玩意一一举起来，每说出一个名词就凑近深吸一口气，挑几个放进自己手中的小袋子里，时不时的将手中的东西凑向莱维斯的鼻子：“怎么样？喜欢哪个味道？”  
　　  
　　我能说不管哪个闻起来都一样么？莱维斯强烈地腹诽着，觉得鼻子痒痒的，想要打喷嚏。  
　　  
　　“我哥哥最喜欢这些了。”她淡淡说着，想起什么似的微微一笑。  
　　  
　　莱维斯瞬间想起，王耀在家的时候，厨房的橱柜里总是隐隐散发出这些混杂起来的味道，淡淡的，却很温暖。他每次从厨房里走出来，也带着这样辛辣清甜交杂一处的气息。  
　　  
　　王耀宠燕子宠得没天理，这份宠爱具体到了每日的三餐上，亲自下厨不说，还自行研发了不少菜式，各种主料各种配料各种记录，小食谱几乎能出一本书，把全家的嘴都养得异常之刁。而且出于妹控心理，燕子中学以前，王耀压根就没叫她靠近过厨房。  
　　  
　　后来王春燕同学中学了，正如他那妹控心爆表的哥哥所担心的——恋爱了。  
　　  
　　其实严格来说那也不应该叫恋爱，有个更准确的词来形容当时的燕子——中二。  
　　  
　　所谓的中学生，处于看身边人都不顺眼的年龄段，追求突破追求独特，软硬不吃刀枪不入，简而言之：欠揍。  
　　  
　　当初的王耀也曾处过这么个年龄段，所以对自己的妹妹异常理解，挡下了不少王妈妈快要糊到燕子脸上的巴掌，因此春燕小同学恋爱后，除了向闺蜜倾诉外，还将自己的小心思仔仔细细地向哥哥汇报了一番。  
　　  
　　即便王耀已经做好了各种准备，在听到妹妹的恋爱对象时，还是忍不住泪奔了。  
　　  
　　处于中二期的恋爱是怎么样的呢？很简单，身边人不顺眼，那就找远一点的；追求突破，那就找个完全和自己环境不一样的追起来有难度的；追求独特——那就找个鹤立鸡群的！  
　　  
　　层层筛选，王春燕挑上了自己的学长——美国来的交换体验生，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。多远啊——隔着太平洋啊！多难啊——语言都几乎不通啊！多独特啊——国籍都和人不一样啊！  
　　  
　　所以冲着这些条件挑出自己的心上人后，春燕完全忽略了对方的缺点：KY。  
　　  
　　不过除了纯真的妹妹突然间就崇洋媚外这一点让王耀糟心外，阿尔弗雷德总体上来说算是个好孩子，和王耀大学的个别外国友人不同，人家不是跑来挑战亚洲女友数量的，对方真的是对这个国度有兴趣，才特意参加活动跑过来体验一个学期。  
　　  
　　所以王耀除了天天在电话里絮絮叨叨侧面提醒燕子，还是包容了她的脑残举动，包括学做菜送便当，那些秘而不宣的小食谱都快被春燕翻烂了，且充分继承了王耀的天分，很快就上手，一般女孩子学不来的颠锅和过火，春燕换了个轻便的小锅，颠得风生水起。阿尔弗雷德也够义气，吃了人家的饭菜，自然要还礼——于是一顿一顿的麦当劳开封菜……  
　　  
　　连吃六顿憨八嘎的春燕遭不住了，她的嘴被王耀养得太刁，以至于大多数孩子还兴奋于各种快餐时，她已经养出了美食家的舌头，于是很是委婉地向阿尔提出：你看我给你做了那么多特色菜，那都是我亲哥多年的心血，绝不外传的，我们的几大菜系都快被你尝了个遍，可我到现在还只是尝过你们国家的快餐——还是被我们改良过的。  
　　  
　　阿尔没整明白。  
　　  
　　最后春燕终于说了大白话：你能给我做顿饭尝尝么？  
　　  
　　阿尔竖起大拇指：hero当然可以！  
　　  
　　就是这顿饭，掐死了大半春燕的中二魂和恋爱脑。多远啊，品味什么的……多难啊，咽下去什么的……多独特啊，味觉什么的……  
　　  
　　自那之后，便当虽然照送不误，但每次做菜时春燕都是热泪盈眶，抱着拯救食材的心理。阿尔则有些不好意思，学期快结束时，他表示：你看你一顿一顿的给我送饭，还不肯让我请你吃憨八嘎，我表哥还曾经教过我做甜品，我做了这些糕点，你带回家吧。  
　　  
　　春燕微笑着接过对方递来的一大盒糕点，带给了刚刚放假就急哄哄赶回家想一睹妹妹男友真容的王耀——直接将王耀送进了医院，到了没见着人。  
　　  
　　学期结束了，阿尔也要回国了，临走前觉得糕点还是不足以回报春燕大半个学期的投食之恩，很是不安。看着春燕头上的各种花样，于是用自己的零花钱给春燕买了各种发饰，留了邮箱，诚意邀请春燕去他那里玩。  
　　  
　　春燕也很诚心实意的回赠了礼品，一小包一小包分装好的香料：这是我哥已经配好的料，主料什么的也都写到单子上了，你真的不用加其它的东西，准备工作也超简单，全切滚刀块扔进去炖就可以了，我哥说了，让你和你表哥记得吃点好的，有什么想不开的都别放在心上，尤其别虐待自己的胃，何苦呢。  
　　  
　　于是这段恋爱到最后也就是多了个笔友，王耀对此十分满意，认为自己从小到大对燕子味觉的教育非常成功，避免了自己的妹妹远嫁重洋从此遥遥不相见的悲剧。  
　　  
　　不过事实上在重度兄控王春燕心里，这段感情消逝的最大缘由在于：你敢毒害我哥？差评！  
　　  
　　带着抱菜小弟莱维斯来到伊万家门口时，春燕听到里面传来了锯木头一般的小提琴声，那些破碎不堪的音符零落在空气中，不管怎么组合都组不出一首像样的曲子出来。春燕于是惊恐的回头望着莱维斯，对方也是一脸震惊。  
　　  
　　寿星的小提琴水平为什么会突然跌价到这种地步？连忙掏钥匙开门的春燕在看到里面的那一幕时，恍然大悟。  
　　  
　　菲利克斯抱着寿星的小提琴正一脸陶醉的拉着，丝毫没有意识到那魔音穿耳的杀伤力有多强，已经黑化的斯拉夫人站在他身后，默默举起了铮亮的水管。  
　　  
　　“快来帮莱维斯拿东西！你们这群人太没眼色了！”春燕不满的责备声及时插了进来，阻止了接下来的惨剧发生。  
　　  
　　伊万抬起头，看到春燕气鼓鼓的笑脸，很是自然地收起了水管，露出再无害不过的眯眼笑：“啊我正准备出去接你们呢！”说着走过来，很是真诚的朝着大包小包正不知如何是好的莱维斯伸出手，吓得对方直哆嗦。  
　　  
　　谁信啊！你只是准备大开杀戒而已吧。春燕很是高傲地“哼”了一声，看着托里斯一脸感激的泪水，冲上前将自己的小提琴从还在发愣的菲利手上夺过来，心疼不已地抚摸着刚刚被狠狠虐待的琴弦，将琴弓小心地收起。  
　　  
　　“爱德华呢？”环视一圈发现少一个人的春燕问道。  
　　  
　　“出去买饮料了，啊对了，实在抱歉啊燕子，这么麻烦你。”将琴盒锁好的托里斯松了口气，真诚看向燕子：“有什么要帮忙的吗？洗菜什么的……”  
　　  
　　春燕连忙摆手：“这种事情寿星就不用操心啦！让莱维斯……”  
　　  
　　托里斯瞬间泪眼朦胧望向她，全身上下散发出“不要把我们和布拉金斯基单独扔在客厅”的恳求气息。  
　　  
　　“让莱维斯和你们聊会儿吧，伊万来帮我就好了。”春燕及时拐了个弯，顺带着用眼刀狠狠将狗熊全身上下剐了一遍，可惜没造成任何伤害，对方倒是很乐意的样子，抱着大袋小袋哼着小调转身进了厨房。  
　　  
　　春燕抽空环视了一圈屋子，王耀和伊万的存款都可怜得闻者落泪见者伤心，因此租得是学校的教师公寓，简简单单，家具都追求的是实用性。虽然看不出什么美感，不过王耀还是努力将屋子收拾得温馨不已。尤其在书房里增加了一张价格不菲很是舒适的小床——那是在春燕考到这所大学后添置的。被各色书籍和棕色书柜环绕的小床虽然看上去不伦不类，可在灯光的印衬下却有了丝丝文雅的气息，连带着床头的雕花、床单上隐隐淡青的竹叶，都沉浸在古色古香的氛围中。  
　　  
　　春节刚刚过去不久，屋子里被简单的布置了一下，不过出自伊万的手，显得有些不伦不类，卧室的门口居然贴着一副对联，联角微微翘起，有些旧了，似乎是去年的。一个个柳体端正遒劲，一点一横都认真得如同王耀本人，春燕的手指顺着那些笔画认真而又轻柔地描开，随着那点摩擦，似乎连指尖都染上了淡淡的墨香。  
　　  
　　王耀习字也是为了燕子。小学作业渐渐增多的燕子开始厌烦了每天的习字，开始和父母哭闹不已，可父母又觉得已经写了这么长时间，中途放弃太可惜，坚决不同意。为了平复妹妹心中强烈的不满之情，王耀每次回家，都先把作业扔到一边，陪着燕子一起临半小时帖。  
　　  
　　王耀选择临的是柳体，刚硬不已，连带着写字时的动作都坚定认真。小时候的春燕时常看着哥哥写字的样子犯花痴：我哥哥怎么这么帅小辫子怎么这么可爱写字怎么这么好看……想着想着就习惯性的咬笔头，弄得嘴边一片又一片墨迹渲染，每每需要王耀摇着头过来帮她整理，然后燕子的花痴就会更上一层楼：还这么温柔这么细心这么疼我！唉唉嫂子真是幸福啊真嫉妒……  
　　  
　　如果能时光能倒流，她一定会哭着敲那个花痴小春燕的脑袋：叫你嫉妒叫你瞎想叫你花痴，现在嫂子没有了，哥哥跟了个狗熊怎么办啊！  
　　  
　　厨房里哗哗的水声打断了她的自我谴责，连忙想要走进去大显身手，经过餐厅时被浅浅的幽香吸引住了，很快发现桌上熟悉的水仙身影。纤细的叶子虽然依旧亭亭玉立，不过花朵已经枯萎了，只留空气中的点点余香。  
　　  
　　王家爸爸的老家习俗是每年过年都要买两盆水仙，等着它们三十晚上开花。后来王爸爸查到开过花的水仙球茎其实可以再埋土里生长出新的球茎，于是很是折腾了两年，后来竟然成功了，于是王耀也喜滋滋在公寓里跟着折腾，每次都拿长出的新球茎雕刻出各种优雅的造型。  
　　  
　　伊万显然是雕不来的，因此只是拿了玻璃碗盛水装了几个球茎，不过看起来之前水仙开的却也是异常热闹。  
　　  
　　“啊，这个是需要扔掉吗？”见春燕一直发愣盯着枯萎的水仙，托里斯凑过来问。  
　　  
　　“不用。”回过神的燕子笑了，伸出手指轻轻摸着那些雪白冰凉的球茎，它们胖乎乎的身体挤在碗里，颇为可爱：“过几天等它叶子也枯萎了之后，我再过来把它收拾出来。”  
　　  
　　然后等待漫长的夏天、秋天、冬天一一过去，你们就又可以在春天孕育出新的花朵了，一年又一年，总能够重新生长在春天……多好。  
　　  
　　“燕子，这个需要我帮你切嘛？”拉开厨房门的伊万托着五花肉示意着问道。  
　　  
　　“我来就好了，你不知道切多大。你帮我把兔肉丁洗一洗晾到旁边，再把荷兰豆的豆茎择了。”燕子从餐边柜里翻腾出王耀的熊猫围裙，很是满足的系上，钻进了厨房，伊万找出个不锈钢盆开始洗兔丁。  
　　  
　　“水仙是你种的？”找出称手的菜刀后，燕子边切肉片边问。  
　　  
　　“恩？嗯，小耀之前都是这样做得嘛！阳台上的花盆里还埋了有好多，长出很多新的来，你要带几个回寝室吗？”把兔子肉洗出的的血水全部倒干净后，伊万拿了滤碗装到一边，冲了冲盆开始洗荷兰豆。  
　　  
　　“哎是吗？那我走的时候帮我挖上几个吧。话说哥哥没教过你过年的春联是要贴在大门外的吗？贴卧室门口算怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“贴到外面万一被撕烂了怎么办，明年贴什么哦？”家庭主夫布拉金斯基先生熟练地“啪啪啪”择豆角。  
　　  
　　燕子手下雪亮的菜刀停了下来，撅起嘴：“明年哥哥就该回来了！”  
　　  
　　理直气壮，坚定不移。  
　　  
　　伊万放下豆角想了想，回头笑了，窗外橘色的夕阳照射进来，衬着淡金发丝，在他头上涂抹出别样色彩：“也是，不过贴到里面也很好看嘛！”  
　　  
　　春燕歪头思考了一番，决定接受这个答案，继续切肉片：“你春节怎么过的？看这样子是没回国？”  
　　  
　　“没有哦！回去又会吵架还是算了。”  
　　  
　　“……那为什么不去我家呢？爸妈邀请你了的吧？”  
　　  
　　“嗯伯父伯母有说，不过我买不到火车票。”  
　　  
　　“那就买飞机票啊，你在想些什么哦，一个人过春节什么的，搞得像是我们家欺负外国友人。”春燕不满的斜了他一眼。  
　　  
　　这次没有得到任何回答，只有择菜的啪啪声，过了好一会儿，伊万将择好的嫩绿荷兰豆递给燕子：“这样就好了吧？”  
　　  
　　“伊万，你在想什么呢？”春燕放下刀，转身站在原地没动，看着面前高大的斯拉夫人鼓起了脸颊，皱眉撇撇嘴，看着地面嘟囔了一句什么。燕子用了好久才反应过来，他说的是“小耀也是一个人”。  
　　  
　　“……还有我爸他们陪他过年的嘛……伊万你想得太多。”  
　　  
　　伊万背靠着水池边缘，侧过头去依旧没有看她，手上的水珠顺着指尖滴到地上，在擦得干干净净的地面上溅起小小的水花。他背后的纱窗同样擦得很干净，似乎每一条细细的钢丝都能反射出淡淡的光。  
　　  
　　“你一个人过年，养水仙，贴春联，收拾屋子……哥哥要是知道了，得有多难过……”  
　　  
　　“所以我告诉他说得是我回国了嘛，燕子也这样说就好了，小耀不会知道的——排骨用我帮你剁么？”春燕的战利品被从袋子里拿了出来。  
　　  
　　“伊万，别这样。”春燕伸出手拽住对方的袖子，拉得他不得不面对自己。伊万的个子太高，她每次都需要半仰着头跟他说话，自尊心严重受损。  
　　  
　　伊万伸手拍了拍燕子的脑袋，却拍得她鼻子酸酸的，忍不住上前轻轻环住了面前的大个子：“别这样，求你别这样，我最讨厌你和哥哥这样了，什么都不告诉我，总是叫我猜。”  
　　  
　　伊万继续摸她的脑袋，几乎有点像是在摸隔壁的哈士奇，不过春燕不想跟他计较。两人很久都没有说话。  
　　  
　　“前年春节的时候，我跟叔叔阿姨做了保证的……”很久过后，伊万将手搭在春燕小小的肩上，弯下身沙哑的声音在她耳边响起，淡淡的，几乎像是自言自语，“我说了会好好照顾小耀的，可我没能做到，让你们今年过年都聚不到一起，让小耀一个人在那么远的地方过春节。”  
　　  
　　“……又不是你的错……”  
　　  
　　“只有我一个人去的话，我真的不知道怎么面对伯父伯母，所以我想，还是等小耀回来好了。”用这句话做了结尾，伊万使劲揉了揉燕子的脑袋：“到时候一定会去道歉的，你放心吧。”  
　　  
　　“……你真固执……”   
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“……大男子主义……”   
　　  
　　“没有吧这都算？”   
　　  
　　“……哥哥怎么看上你的……”   
　　  
　　“……我心都已经要碎了啊燕子……”   
　　  
　　“……而且这么年轻就有啤酒肚……”   
　　  
　　“诶才不是……”  
　　  
　　“……明年，一起吃年夜饭，说好了。”燕子抬头看向已经被打击得蔫蔫的伊万，对方紫色的眼睛里闪着微微的光。有淡淡的笑意，混杂着深沉的、不知名的情绪。然后，他笑了起来：  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　走进病房前，王嘉龙在门外愣了好一会儿。  
　　  
　　走廊尽头的巨大落地窗外，生长着一棵不知年龄的红枫，已经到了春季，便开始透出嫩绿的新芽来，有阳光争先恐后透过枝干的间隙，闯入颇为阴沉的走廊，投射出细细的身影，微微颤动，生机盎然，使医院死气沉沉的氛围都灵动了几分。  
　　  
　　记得第一次住院时，王耀看着光秃秃的枝桠很是惆怅了一阵，想要看到它红叶翻飞的场景，叨叨了三天后，不耐烦的王嘉龙声色俱厉吼了他：“看什么红叶！快点把病治好滚回去！”声音大得连他自己都觉得害怕。  
　　  
　　王耀于是像只被枪声吓呆的小兔子一般瞪大眼睛看着他，受到良心谴责，想要掩饰的嘉龙愤愤转身离开，临走时没控制住手劲，摔门摔得玻璃差点碎了，被护士教训了好一阵。  
　　  
　　第二天王嘉龙鼓足勇气，一大早翘了课跑来想要道歉，顶着一张面瘫脸搞得好像谁欠他八百万，内心却是极度不安。然而推开病房门的那一刻，他看到自家大哥正生龙活虎的和隔壁的病友打成一团争论一件事：谁的妹妹更可爱。  
　　  
　　王耀被对方踩着胳膊依旧滔滔不绝——我家燕子会做饭会书法，会扶老奶奶过马路，还会跟我撒娇，包子头能萌你丫一脸血！对方则被他扯着脸却依旧大声反驳——我家梅格会做家务会养宠物，会烤饼干配枫糖浆，还会帮我做作业，标配贝雷帽小白熊能迷得你满地打滚！  
　　  
　　够了你们两个妹控！道歉气氛已然被破坏，嘉龙再一次摔门离开，受到三个护士的谴责眼神，接下来的几个星期都成了重点监视对象。  
　　  
　　结果等再放假，他来到王耀暂住的叔叔家，正帮对方削苹果时，王耀小心问他：“小香还在生气？”  
　　  
　　还没做好道歉准备，并且突然就被大哥口中自己的小名羞耻到的嘉龙一时就不知如何回答，苹果皮被从中间削断，让他很是纠结了一下。  
　　  
　　“我会回去的，肯定会的，不过能在这里陪嘉龙玩也是很好的嘛！”  
　　  
　　“好个头啊……”嘉龙叹了口气，将苹果递给王耀，“早点痊愈是正经啊。”  
　　  
　　咬着苹果心情大好的王耀口齿不清：“那也就是说小香不生气喽。”  
　　  
　　“……本来也就没生气。”嘉龙摇摇头，端着苹果皮去倒掉。  
　　  
　　“那太好了！过来帮我看看！”立马来精神的王耀举起了手机，一副不满的样子，“阿尔那混蛋，发自己妹妹照片来竞争根本就是犯规！”  
　　  
　　嘉龙一回头，照片上的粉红比基尼加蝴蝶结简直闪瞎自己的狗眼，尤其对方半低着头还伸出一只手来想要捂住镜头的害羞动作——你拿这种照片来比妹妹你妹妹知道吗八嘎！  
　　  
　　“真是可恶啊，我又没有燕子的单人照片去堵他的嘴，全是全家福，而且燕子也肯定不会发给我，所以，嘉龙来对比一下！”望着照片一脸不甘心的王耀再一次将手机屏幕对准了他。  
　　  
　　对着一个波霸比基尼少女照片，竟然还是不忘妹妹，你是逗逼吗！嘉龙想着便露出了嫌弃的神情：“这怎么对比得来啊……”我上次见姐姐都是十几年前的事了，蛋糕裙红皮鞋包子脸羊角辫，怎么能是这种熟女的对手啊，别勉强姐姐。  
　　  
　　王耀依旧执着不已：“你见过燕子的嘛！来，想象一下同样穿这身粉红色比基尼，谁比较可爱！”  
　　  
　　被拐带着不受控制的想像了一下还只是小萝莉的春燕穿着粉红比基尼，嘉龙觉得自己瞬间一只脚跨入了怪蜀黍的世界，三观都快要被扭曲了：“大哥，妹控什么的，稍微控制一下吧……”  
　　  
　　“燕子本来就可爱！”王耀丢过来一个凶狠的眼神，紧接着躺回枕头，深吸了一口气：“才不是因为是妹妹什么的才控的呢……嘉龙不觉得吗？很可爱啊！等出院了我去找几张燕子的照片好了，你一定会流鼻血的！”  
　　  
　　“你希望自己的弟弟对着姐姐流鼻血吗？！”嘉龙翻了个白眼，“姐控什么的我控不来，这种事情只有王濠镜那个变态才有可能。”  
　　  
　　一语成谶。  
　　  
　　王耀躺床上想了想，自顾自的乐了：“对哦，好像就只有小澳没见过燕子了，真可惜，明明都考到一个学校了的还分什么校区哦……我们找个时间一起聚一聚吧！湾湾、小香、小澳、燕子……”将视线转移至窗外，大雪纷飞，安静又活泼，“我带你们去堆雪人！”  
　　  
　　“又不是三岁小孩。”嘉龙习惯性反驳着自己大哥的心血来潮，却也忍不住想了一下兄弟姐妹五个人堆雪人打雪仗的情景，不觉勾起了嘴角：“好啊，等大哥病好了，我们一起出去。”  
　　  
　　等你病好了，做什么都可以的啊……  
　　  
　　将视线从医院窗外发芽的红枫上移回来，嘉龙情不自禁的皱起了眉，放在门把上的右手不自然的发起抖来。  
　　  
　　“贺瑞斯？”有人将他从回忆中拉出，几乎是毫无声息的站在他身边，带着些许担心和一点困惑，“不进去吗？”  
　　  
　　嘉龙抬起头，看到熟悉的金发，祖母绿的眼睛淡淡扫视了一番，落在他发抖的手上，于是带些了然，语气轻松的想要将转移他的注意力：“放假啦~最近学校复习很紧张么？”  
　　  
　　“……也没有。”嘉龙耸了耸肩：“柯克兰医生来巡视？”  
　　  
　　“不，还没到时间，主任也还在忙……受王耀所托，我来叫他起床的。”亚瑟·柯克兰抬手示意了一下，配着他淡淡的英式口音，显得绅士不已，经过的病人家属小姑娘立刻被电到，投来热切的目光，亚瑟礼貌地侧头示意，再度看向嘉龙，问了一遍：“进去？”  
　　  
　　点点头，嘉龙推开了病房门。  
　　  
　　王耀在睡觉。阳光铺满了整个阳台，像是溢出般挤进了病房，也散落到他苍白消瘦的脸上，长发不安分的在枕头上散开成八爪鱼的形象，使他看上去有些滑稽。亚瑟伸手用手背探了下他额头的温度：“还是有点烧……要不然再让他睡会儿？”  
　　  
　　“昨晚烧了吗？”嘉龙捕捉到对方话中的小小讯息，不安地抬头询问。  
　　  
　　“嗯，半夜烧起来的，喘不过来气，主任赶过来了。昨晚值班的是新来的实习生，吓哭了，刚才我还在旁边的杂物间听着又哭呢，之前几天看他那么信心满满我还以为心理承受能力有多强，还不是跟当初的我一样，得意什么啊……”习惯性的拿起病历板开始翻看，亚瑟皱着眉却用轻松的口气陈述着，听得嘉龙捉摸不透，心里直打鼓，手心几乎攥出了冷汗。  
　　  
　　抬头发现自己似乎吓到了对方，亚瑟愧疚的抓了抓头发：“感染的话，基本上都会发烧……你也不用太担心，实习生见什么都哭，过阵就好了，还真不是针对你哥。”  
　　  
　　“上次感染……没这么厉害吧？”嘉龙碰了碰自家大哥放在被子外面的手指，细细的却很温暖，让他安心，又微微的心疼。  
　　  
　　“这次肺部感染，并发症确实是有些麻烦……”亚瑟放下手中的病历板，看着嘉龙小心翼翼的伸手去试探体温，放在对方额头上紧张的微微发抖，不禁出声提醒：“不过总体血象在好转，这是最关键的。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙点点头，抬眼望向英国人，目光里满是诚恳和不安：“所以他会好的，对吗？”  
　　  
　　再不会发烧，不会昏睡，不会无力地躺在那里，看上去一点都不像我大哥。  
　　  
　　亚瑟考虑了一会儿，绿色的眼眸里沉静如水，看不出波澜：“贺瑞斯，你知道的，我不会跟患者家属做任何最后的保证。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙深吸了一口气，将视线移回王耀脸上，平时对方即使在睡梦中都会笑出来，而现在则有些困难地、微微用力想要汲取氧气般，轻轻扇动着鼻翼，像个小婴儿刚刚学会呼吸，努力而又认真。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我知道，”嘉龙伸出手指放在他的鼻翼下，有温热的鼻息吹过，让他安心，“他会好的。”他抬头，不再用疑问的语气，而是坚定有力的陈述。  
　　  
　　英国人给了他一个鼓励的微笑，将视线移回熟睡的王耀：“那先让他再睡一阵？好不容易才睡着的。”  
　　  
　　“不，先叫起来吧，错过这个时间的话，大哥之后可是会发火的。”嘉龙看了看表，弯身理开粘在王耀脸上的头发，扶住他的肩膀轻轻摇动了两下：“大哥？先醒醒，等会儿再睡，该给姐姐打电话了。”  
　　  
　　对方先是像小孩子赖床般皱起了眉鼓起脸颊，然后像是听明白了，微微点头，努力睁开眼睛，琥珀色的目光扫视了好大一圈，看上去很是茫然，最终聚焦到天花板的某个点上，慢慢变得清澈，顺着下移后，他看见亚瑟，愣了一下，傻笑起来。  
　　  
　　“笑什么？”亚瑟有些不安地再度探手去试对方的体温。  
　　  
　　清凉的温度让王耀开心了许多，闭上眼回答：“黑眼圈，太蠢了。”  
　　  
　　“你以为是谁害得啊，我也想好好在床上一觉睡到天亮再过来……”听着对方的傻笑和嘲讽，亚瑟叹了口气：“主任也被你害的刚回家没几小时，大半夜就又跑来了，我们杂物间里还被你吓进去一个实习生，现在都还在里面鬼哭狼嚎呢，你够能折腾的，精神这么好，那一会儿麻烦你去把他揪出来。”  
　　  
　　“叔叔又来了吗？”王耀连忙睁开眼睛，在嘉龙的帮助下努力坐了起来，靠在立好拍松的枕头上，感激地笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“嗯，趁这会儿补觉，中午会过来查房。” 亚瑟抽出棉签示意王耀张嘴，检查了一下他口腔内部的溃疡，对着肿胀的牙龈很是头疼的咂咂嘴，随手扔掉了棉签，拿下听诊器放到一边，凑上前扒开王耀的头发：“出血点还是没退……还痒痒吗？”  
　　  
　　“你不动就不痒。”  
　　  
　　“废话。”亚瑟抽出笔，在病历板上刷刷刷记录了什么：“我可是按照约定来叫你起床了，下次别随便把人当佣人使，要不是看在刚抢救过来的份上才懒得理你。”  
　　  
　　“你不都已经来了吗怎么这么多事，太讨厌了啊都不想感激你了。”  
　　  
　　“你喘得跟随时会断气似的都不忘十点起床，我还以为你有什么遗愿要了结掉，结果还是离不开你个妹控主题。”亚瑟用鄙夷的目光剐了他一身，随手将病历板挂回床头，取了一支温度计扔过去，转身出门：“打电话的时候自己把体温给我量了，给人省点心。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙很明智的在自家大哥对着医生背后竖中指时保持面瘫，转身在柜子里摸索出王耀的手机，递了过去，随口问道：“要喝水吗？”  
　　  
　　王耀接过手机点了点头，伸出另一只手顺着胸口的肋骨向下摸了下去——那里因为接连几天的咳嗽，再加上昨晚的缺氧，直到现在还是有着隐约的压迫感。用余光看着嘉龙带着杯子离开的背影，王耀深吸了一口气，牵扯着肺部一阵撕扯般的疼痛。不过与之相对的，胸闷的感觉减轻了不少。陷回软绵绵的枕头时，王耀只感觉身后刚刚疼出的的冷汗将病号服都浸得潮湿不已。暗自骂了句脏话，闭上眼小心的调整着身体的姿势。  
　　  
　　手机发出清脆而短促提示音，屏幕亮了起来。被这声音惊到的王耀连忙睁开眼，手机上某个熟悉的人名正亮闪闪呈现在屏幕正中央。  
　　  
　　手指轻快地划过，完整的信息于是呈现在屏幕上：  
　　  
　　【托里斯生日，大家都吃了燕子的红烧排骨，爱德华喝多了抢得最多~另外莱维斯一直都在偷看燕子，但我采取了措施，保证他今后不会再看了哦~菲利一如既往招人烦，不过我从头到尾也没有揍他呢！燕子已经回寝室了，该给她打电话了。附上今天的蛋糕照片。】  
　　  
　　紧接着是一张惨不忍睹的蛋糕照，说惨不忍睹的原因，主要是那根本不是一块完整的蛋糕，而是由大大小小不同颜色不同口味的几块零售蛋糕，甚至还有小面包拼凑起来的，一看就是忘记了给寿星买蛋糕，死到临头跑到糕点屋里将卖剩的东西洗劫一空的成果。  
　　  
　　王耀无奈的摇摇头，无限同情起托里斯来。  
　　  
　　最后是已经不知道重复过多少次的话：  
　　  
　　【晚安，小耀。早安，小耀。】  
　　  
　　嘉龙端着水回到病房时，看到自己的大哥正出神看着什么，右手在左手的无名指上摩挲着，有细碎的银光从指缝间透出，冰凉却又温暖。在他的身侧，是窗外涌进的素色阳光，朦朦胧胧，带着清爽与明亮，像是滚动翻涌的潮水，包裹了他的全身。他的侧影浸润在那份晨间的空气中，如同沉没在清亮的深潭中，几乎快要变得模糊不清。  
　　  
　　然后，他低下头去，轻轻吻上了指上那枚小小的银色圆环。  
　　  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　“新校区过来的没几个学院，统共加起来也就那么一两千人，有必要么，再招一次新人？”春燕抱着水杯在早春的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，撇撇嘴几乎快要哭出来。早上就不该犯懒，上身只穿了衬衫套了件风衣，得瑟得瑟地跑过来，而现在太阳越来越大，可时常窜进领口袖口的凉风却也没有停止，满头大汗却依旧时不时发抖的春燕觉得自己简直就是自讨苦吃。  
　　  
　　正在一旁整理报名表的学姐闻声一个眼刀过来，戳得春燕立马闭嘴，认认真真挺起胸，摆出正儿八经的样子，对着广场上拥挤的人群投去极温柔的微笑。  
　　  
　　各大社团的招新顶篷都布置的颇具特色，报名填表的新生也认真不已，学生会、器乐队和舞蹈社团那里都快要挤满了，而正对着它们的书法会依旧是一片冷寂，除了有几个报完名的新生路过时，对她们寒碜的小顶篷投以诧异+同情的目光，就再没有任何人过问。  
　　  
　　这是何等凄凉啊……春燕对着朗朗晴空无限惆怅。  
　　  
　　感觉到旁边有人影靠近，春燕凭借着无穷怨念被释放的巨大喜悦一跃而起：“欢迎欢迎！”  
　　  
　　对方明显被吓到了：“燕子？”  
　　  
　　春燕这才看清对方碧绿的瞳孔、深棕的发丝，以及明显不安的神情，于是泄气地垂下肩膀：“托里斯啊……干什么，决定脱离你们那个人满为患的器乐队，投靠我们仅仅四人的书法会了吗？”  
　　  
　　感觉到春燕浑身上下散发出的嫉妒和不满，托里斯有些难以开口地抿起了嘴，好一会儿才为难的开口：“嗯……那个，笔……”  
　　  
　　“哈？”春燕不解地歪了歪头。  
　　  
　　“我们弄丢了两支圆珠笔，现在报名的人排队太多填表填不过来……那个，所以想来借几支笔。”托里斯有些畏惧的躲开春燕审视的目光，视线扫过桌上那一排书法笔、硬毛笔和水笔，配合着一张都没能填，放在一边的报名表，简直是个笑话。而被这个笑话刺激到的春燕，则开启了无限黑化的模式，皱着眉头一副“你刚说什么再说一遍”的模样，吓得托里斯只想立刻道歉转身逃跑。  
　　  
　　有两只水笔被递到了托里斯面前：“给。”  
　　  
　　春燕立马对着叛徒欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　学姐好整以暇坐在座位上，挥挥手打发走了感激不尽的托里斯，抱着手肘很是洒脱地笑了：“怎么，刚刚还在抱怨不想支摊子的人不是你么？”  
　　  
　　“那也没有这么欺负人的……”春燕嘟囔着坐了下来，揪着羽绒服上一颗纽扣狠狠虐待起来，余光瞥向对面愈发热闹的顶篷，愤愤加大了手里的动作。  
　　  
　　“再坚持一会儿吧，等莱维斯来了和你换班，你就可以随便玩去了。”  
　　  
　　“这话说得好像我很不懂事一样怎么玩啊……”春燕不满地低下了头，只剩可怜兮兮的小眼神默默诉说着。  
　　  
　　“你确实不懂事啊！”学姐倒是没有被影响到，很是自然接嘴。  
　　  
　　还没等春燕对此痛心疾首地反驳，便有陌生的声音插入进来，打断了对话：“你等一下，我找到笔了。”  
　　  
　　随后便是一只骨骼分明的大手伸了过来，修长的手指，微微凸起的血管，圆润的指甲，干干净净很是让人舒服——如果没有那句刺耳的问话就好了：“不好意思，请问能借支笔么？”  
　　  
　　“不能。”处于本能的不满状态，春燕想也不想拒绝掉，等回过神，她有些不安的抬头，想要看清对方的表情。  
　　  
　　那是个高个子的男生——高。个。子。仅这一点就足够让小巧玲珑只能仰视的王春燕同学火冒三丈再度丧失理智：“一个两个都跑我们这借笔当我们这是文具店么，书法会笔不外借！”  
　　  
　　男生很是诧异地笑了，他笑起来依旧是文雅节制，嘴角轻轻上扬，微微侧过头去，带着些困惑的眼神，更多的却是包容和欣赏，春燕好半天后才发现对方正看着她们顶篷外贴出展示的几幅字，有些温暖，带些赞叹，像是王耀小时候表扬她的临帖，轻易就让她心情好了起来，一半愧疚一半欣喜地抓起一只书法钢笔，递了过去。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”男生对着突然到手的笔挑了挑眉毛，很快用肩头夹住手机，拔开笔帽。弯折的笔尖亮晶晶的，沾染着点滴墨水，落在掌心如同轻点舞池的芭蕾舞演员：“你说吧，我记着呢。”  
　　  
　　随着那支小巧的钢笔舞者在掌心的轻巧舞动，似乎有一串数字被记到了他的手掌上。春燕很是出神的盯着对方的手，一副兴奋的模样，盯到最后学姐戳了戳她，悄悄问：“传说中的一见钟情？”  
　　  
　　“才不是，”春燕压低了声音和对方咬耳朵，“我是看他写字动作好漂亮，肯定练过，要不咱把他拉进来吧？”  
　　  
　　“什么叫拉进来你这话说的……”  
　　  
　　“不信一会儿你问问嘛！”  
　　  
　　“关键你把咱们说得跟土匪似的。”  
　　  
　　“那我们才四个人的问题你总得要想办法解决啊……”  
　　  
　　已经成为讨论焦点，人身安全堪忧的男生浑然不觉，并不知道自己已经成为某种猎物，电话那边传来的指责正让他头痛不已：“我都说了嘉龙给的电话号码是错的啊！我一个电话打过去，那边问我需要哪种服务，顺便说一句，我问过了，她们提供的服务都不是我能消受得起的。”  
　　  
　　电话那边传来了尖锐却模糊的指责声。  
　　  
　　“什么叫‘变态’，我不问清楚怎么能知道是不是通讯服务啊？再说，王嘉龙给我的号码，你不去训他，反倒跑来骂我。”  
　　  
　　又是很长一段絮絮叨叨的时间，男生的表情越变越困扰，合上笔帽将钢笔放回桌子上，正在密谋拉拢他的两个学姐瞬间被惊到抬头看着他，男生礼貌笑笑，抓起电话走到了广场的边缘地带，浑然不觉他身后的春燕正泪眼婆娑的抓着学姐嘀嘀咕咕：“他走了他走了他走了！用了我们的笔他就这么走了！煮熟的鸭子居然就这么飞了……”  
　　  
　　男生这边依旧小声在和电话里的人声争执着：“上学期根本不是我懒不懒的问题啊，我爸又不像你爸和三叔，你想要跟姐姐大妈联系就随便联系，三叔也还好眼不见心不烦，我爸那是就差把大伯和大哥全都划出家谱了，这次不是大哥生病的话，他也不会松口。”  
　　  
　　很长一段时间的沉默，男生扶着额头听着手机一副为难的模样  
　　  
　　“好了我知道了，见了面我不会跟姐姐提这些事情的，她糟心我也糟心。王嘉龙这几天干什么呢？该考试了吧？我忙着开学搬寝室一直也没上网。”  
　　  
　　对方说了些什么，男生的眉头皱紧了：“怎么会又感染的？严重吗？”  
　　  
　　得到回答后他长长吸了口气，目光柔和却也为难：“好我知道了，我也不会说的……你说你们什么都不叫我说，那我去见人干嘛啊，难道打电话过去对着人傻笑，完了就说‘我们一起吃个饭吧’，这不是变态么。”  
　　  
　　对面传来一句反问，男生拧紧了眉头，干脆利落挂断了电话，长舒一口气，看着手机微微发了会儿呆，抬头望向已经离远了的书法会小顶篷，那里娇小的春燕正垂头丧气抓起一张报名表，百无聊赖地看着。  
　　  
　　他不自觉就笑出了声，笑到最后情不自禁举起了手，遮住眼睛，自言自语：“我还真是有够狗血了。”沉默良久后，他站起身走过去。  
　　  
　　被那个高大的身影遮住阳光时，春燕还没反应过来，良久后她才对上对方笑意盈盈的嘴角，模模糊糊听对方说着什么：“给我一张报名表好么？”  
　　  
　　“啊？哦……啊！”对突如其来的好运没有及时反应过来，春燕愣在了原地，很快明白过来，她迅速抽出一张报名表，带着灿烂到有点狗腿的笑容拍到对方怀里，几乎是恨不得粘到对方胸口上：“这里这里！直接填就好了！你要哪只笔？”  
　　  
　　被拍得后退两步，男生有些手足无措地清了清嗓子，扫视了一遍桌上的各种笔，随手抽出一支大红色纤细笔身的软毛笔：“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　他弯下身拔开笔帽，细小柔韧的笔尖开始在纸面上来回勾画，一个个严谨工整的小楷像是落雪一般，轻轻飘落到表格的空白处，疏疏密密，如同写意却又锋棱毕现的山水：疏朗的风，劲健的松，一笔一划一勾一折间逐渐生发的节角与尖芽。  
　　  
　　“哇，欧体。”春燕情不自禁的凑上前来，脑袋几乎快要抵到对方，对方于是笔下一顿，点了一个堪称硕大的点。  
　　  
　　“抱歉抱歉，”春燕连忙退后，但仍旧一脸憧憬：“我哥哥说欧体可难练，你写得真漂亮，练了很久吧？”  
　　  
　　回应她的是一段堪称尴尬的长时间沉默，只有刷刷刷的写字声，学姐饶有兴趣地打量着男生笔下逐渐满满当当的内容，颇感兴趣的挑起了嘴角。  
　　  
　　最后那张纸被小心转过来，递给了燕子：“抱歉，我写字的时候总是不知道说什么好。过奖了，欧体什么的，是后来改练的，小时候入门练得是颜体。”  
　　  
　　春燕很是感兴趣地张大了嘴：“啊啊颜体吗？我也是！”她开始带着崇拜的目光看着手上的报名表，那些字错落有致，工整而又艺术：“王……濠镜？好生僻的字哦……不过你姓王，我也姓王！”  
　　  
　　“说起来还不知道两位学姐的名字，能请问一下么？”被说成生僻的濠镜依旧带着礼貌的微笑，看向坐在一旁的高个学姐。  
　　  
　　“这是我们社长！”春燕得意满满的挺起了胸膛，“大三的金铃学姐，你左边的《汲黯传》就是学姐临的，这张赵体写得漂亮吧。”  
　　  
　　“确实，”濠镜目光浏览过顶篷里一一挂起的几幅作品，盛满了浅浅的欣赏与淡淡的疏离，“那么那张《告身帖》就是学姐你的了？”  
　　  
　　春燕点点头：“只能算是相对来说比较好的一张了，千万别仔细看……好不容易揪到一个习欧体的，太不容易了，我们一共就四个人，学长并不怎么练楷书来着，莱维斯还在跟着学姐临赵体入门呢。”  
　　  
　　濠镜并没有被最后那个明显不同的人名吸引住，他正微微诧异的睁大了眼睛，目不转睛的看着最后角落那张作品，因为没有装裱，宣纸微微发黄，有些旧了，隐约能看出浅浅的折痕，但很显然被人珍惜的打开整理过，依旧是干干净净，一个个瘦硬的大字颇为俊秀，挺立在古老的纸面上，连带着让人肃然起来，唯一鲜艳的颜色是边沿那个小小的红色章印。  
　　  
　　春燕顺着他的目光看过去，不禁又得意地晃荡起包子头来：“嘿嘿，那张《玄秘塔碑》是我哥哥写的，拉过来应援一下。”  
　　  
　　有阳光斜照在濠镜的侧脸，照得他眼镜一阵反光，很久后，他才带着些微审视的目光和淡淡的微笑，重新看向春燕，看得对方老大不自在。  
　　  
　　“嗯，那，我叫王春燕！”终于想到该说什么好的春燕来了精神，“你和他们一样叫我燕子就好了，其他两个人现在都还有课，看下午你能不能遇到。”  
　　  
　　回应她的是温和却明显走神的点头，王濠镜很是思索了一阵，像是在考虑说什么好，不过抢在让两位女生尴尬不已前，他就已经恢复了之前那礼貌的神情：“其余两位都是学长吗？”他似乎刻意避开了刚才盯得最久的那张柳体临帖，开始审视着几张原创作品，颇感兴趣的歪起了脑袋：“……还真挺创意的这位……”  
　　  
　　“没错是学长，一个大二一个大三，不过重点不在这里……”  
　　  
　　与此同时濠镜也在作品的署名那里找到了端倪：“本……田菊？学长是日本人？”一副恍然大悟的表情。  
　　  
　　金铃勾起嘴角笑了起来：“嗯，莱维斯是拉脱维亚的，所以欢迎了，第一位男同胞，要争气啊。”明显的扬眉吐气的昂头姿势让濠镜的压力值瞬间上升了好几个档次。  
　　  
　　“虽然你刚来我还是想问……那个，你介不介意先帮我守会儿报名点？我换身衣服马上回来。”被又一阵小凉风彻底打败的春燕欲哭无泪，抖抖索索开口恳求着。  
　　  
　　得到肯定的回答后，春燕兴奋地跳了起来，一把拉过高个子的濠镜，几乎是用摁的将他固定在椅子上，确定对方不会脑袋一抽筋扔掉报名表跑掉。  
　　  
　　濠镜目送着她像只欢快的燕子一般轻快地跑远，穿过广场上喧闹的人群，穿过洒下的点点阳光，穿过布置的五颜六色的顶篷。她个子小巧，却绝对灵动不容忽视，温暖的红色背影像是闪烁的启明星，一跃一跃预示着无限的温暖和希望。  
　　  
　　像是心脏的跳动一般。濠镜心想，不禁为自己恶俗的比喻自嘲的摇了摇头，然而内心深处，他觉得自己的心跳确实应和着那个远去的红色小点，无限聒噪起来，好似春日到来时的冰河融解，咔咔嚓嚓，融化出晶莹剔透的暖流。  
　　  
　　就好像回到了小时候，站到那个人身边，被他温暖的大手包裹着，带动着笔下温润乌黑的墨汁划开丝丝墨痕；  
　　  
　　又好像站在那个人的对面，和他一起默默地挥动手下的笔杆，偶尔偷瞄一眼，能看到他瘦硬挺秀的笔迹。  
　　  
　　他练书法是因为王耀。  
　　  
　　濠镜忘了是哪一年的寒假，一向强硬的爸爸终于松了口，邀请大哥过来，说是兄弟四人怎么都得聚一聚，然而依旧不变的提出“不想见到那个女人和她女儿”。折腾许久后，他终于见到了另一位哥哥——不像王嘉龙那么讨人厌——比他大了八岁多的王耀。  
　　  
　　他从小就是个早熟疏离的孩子，一副小大人的模样，跟人打招呼都是用点头示意的，造成的后果就是很不容易和人亲近。虽然王耀被自家妹妹训练得很讨小孩喜欢，但濠镜从来也只是在内心嚎啕大哭“这才叫哥哥这特么才叫哥哥啊王嘉龙那混蛋算个球”，表面依旧是一副高冷的微笑，笑得大哥心里拔凉拔凉的。  
　　  
　　于是过了两天，王濠镜特别无语地发现，大哥的腿上已经没有自己的位置了。  
　　  
　　很简单，王耀只有两条腿，一条给了会哭会闹会撒娇的王梅梅，让她坐着好给她编辫子；另一条则给了面瘫吃货王嘉龙，让他坐上面吃包子，给吃的满嘴流油的他擦嘴巴。然后再搂着他们两个，三人一起看动画片：看王濠镜小同学从来嗤之以鼻的动画片——看王濠镜小同学第一天晚上吃饭时就高冷回答“不喜欢”的动画片——看王濠镜小同学家里都没有，他们三人手拉手跑出去逛了一天才租回来的动画片——妈蛋看得还是王濠镜小同学内心其实很喜欢的《鼹鼠的故事》……  
　　  
　　坑弟呢这是！你早说你喜欢啊！！我当初装个屁啊！！！  
　　  
　　于是，王濠镜小同学只能抱着寒假作业坐到餐厅的大桌子上，边写作业边渴望的竖起耳朵想捕捉一点点欢乐的气氛——没错，王濠镜小同学当时已经绝望到了要用耳朵来听无声动画的地步。  
　　  
　　最惨的是王耀十分贴心，发觉他在餐厅写作业，时不时会在梅梅和嘉龙乐不可支的时候竖起一根手指，叫他们压低声音。久而久之，面瘫王嘉龙虽然无所谓，从小被家里人捧在手心的小公主湾湾却不干了，对他怒目相视，啪嗒啪嗒跑去书房将书桌上的东西全乎拉到地上，再跑出来揪住王濠镜的袖子哭闹不已：“你到里面去写啦！关上门就听不见了啦！你怎么这么讨厌啦！我们看电视都看不好！”  
　　  
　　这不还是坑弟呢吗？！王濠镜表面微笑依旧，内心血流成河。  
　　  
　　抱着这种悲愤的心理，王濠镜在两天之内干掉了所有的寒假作业，彻底没事干了。  
　　  
　　好在彻底挖坑把弟弟埋掉的前一刻，王耀在某天中午哄睡了湾湾和小香，在院子里发现了捧着一颗破碎玻璃心蹲地上找蜗牛的小澳——没错王濠镜小同学当时已经绝望到在大冬天找蜗牛的地步。  
　　  
　　抱着“这个小弟弟无比高冷属文艺青年”的心理，王耀凑上前去小心翼翼的问：“濠镜要不要跟哥哥一起玩？啊不会看动画片的你放心。”  
　　  
　　大概王耀这辈子都不会知道，那一刻王濠镜小同学内心的呐喊声是这样的——“要啊要啊你要干什么都行求求你啊坐你腿上边吃包子边让你编辫子再一起看动画片都可以再别抛下我了啊！”  
　　  
　　于是王耀带他去了书房，翻出了老爸从来不让他乱动的笔墨纸砚，在王濠镜战战兢兢的目光中，铺开宣纸，握起他的手，抓起那只沉甸甸的毛笔，一点一横的，勾画出王濠镜即将迈入的整个世界。  
　　  
　　后来，王耀只在一些寒假和暑假会来上那么一两个星期，每次王濠镜还得忍受自己的床上同时多出臭脚和呆毛。不过他慢慢学的聪明了起来，不再在王耀面前摆出高冷的姿态，而是一起围坐在大哥身边，听他讲睡前故事。  
　　  
　　很多时候，超级妹控王耀的睡前故事都是围绕着一个人物——无论什么故事，冒险科幻浪漫等等等等，女主角永远叫燕子……  
　　  
　　所以从那时候起，濠镜就对爸爸不允许自己见、哥哥却总是会提起的姐姐抱了很大的好奇：她是什么样的人呢？  
　　  
　　看着那个红点最终消失在自己的视线外，濠镜勾起自己最堪称温暖的微笑：姐姐，你是怎样的女孩子呢？  
　　  
　　“怎么，对我们燕子一见钟情？”金铃在他身边戏谑地开口，带点诧异，带些善意的鼓励，更多带得是理所当然，“那你可要努力了，这孩子骨灰级兄控，有个超级疼她的哥哥。”  
　　  
　　“谁都会疼她的吧，学姐很可爱。”濠镜笑着回答。  
　　  
　　“啊承认得好快！好样的我喜欢！唔……不过现在最大的障碍应该是布拉金斯基老师……”  
　　  
　　濠镜并没太注意学姐后面的话语，他若有所思地看了看被自己无意识抓在手中的笔，依旧是温暖的红色，温润的黑色，交杂在一起，似乎一树春日繁花。  
　　  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　周末上午赶去活动教室，王濠镜咬着个花卷，边走边无聊打开手机查看有没有留言，结果让他失望不已。  
　　  
　　昨晚和同学吃完夜宵回来，他发现一向对他少言的王嘉龙居然在网上给他留了好几条信息。濠镜猛然间有被二哥宠幸了的错觉，顿觉一股寒气飘过，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都开始拼命摇旗呐喊，连忙打开看信息内容以正视听。  
　　  
　　王嘉龙虽说占据了二哥的位置，但丝毫没有二哥的自觉，天生面瘫，再加上他小时候自家老爸王港总是给他灌输一些关于“王小澳”不好的童年故事，导致王嘉龙第一次见到自己弟弟时，表情虽然没变化，脑内却亮起了红色危险预警，一把把王濠镜推了个屁股墩。  
　　  
　　梁子就这么结下了，王嘉龙和王濠镜自此就不对付，只不过俩人一个面瘫一个面善，照个相都是兄友弟恭的和谐画面，完全让人想不到背后两只手在互掐。  
　　  
　　当时俩人容易见到、可拉拢的战友就只有王梅梅，嘉龙濠镜为了拉拢小姑娘使尽浑身解数。但面瘫不怎么会表达，寒假几周下来，嘉龙觉得自己肯定败了，没想到人小鬼大的王梅梅照单全收了两人的好处，临告别时对着尤其大献殷勤的濠镜悠悠来了一句：“我知道，王小澳你是变态。”  
　　  
　　王濠镜咵嚓一声，发展出黑化的第二人格——那黑化的第二人格正对着王嘉龙的信息无限腹诽。  
　　  
　　第一条：【你是变态吗？】  
　　（你们从小不就这么叫得么还问个毛？！）  
　　第二条：【你是哪根神经烧了才想起上演这么一出的？】  
　　（你神经才烧了呢，你从小面部神经就没好过！）  
　　第三条：【大哥刚摘了氧气罩，你是想再给他戴回去？】  
　　（滚你别给我扣这么大帽子啊！大哥保不准是被你个闷葫芦憋屈的！）  
　　第四条：【就算找不到女朋友，正常人也不会想着朝自己姐姐出手吧你这死变态！】  
　　（老子人缘比你好，中学的巧克力就收到手软好么死面瘫！）  
　　第五条：【我给你大姐的电话号码不是为了让你干这事儿的，衣冠禽兽！】  
　　（你还有脸说电话号码的事儿？！你知道你给的那号码提供什么服务吗你个闷骚男！）  
　　第六条：【湾湾说她正在联系自己网友帮忙监视你，人家跟你一个学校，把你那禽兽爪子收起来，但凡被人抓到现行，我立马跑回去大义灭亲你知道么？】  
　　（……）  
　　  
　　濠镜感到自己被无情伤害了。  
　　  
　　他觉得这事儿最委屈的就是他，他人都站在姐姐面前老土的一见钟情了，人家不认识他——好吧当时他也不认识人家，就算扯平了。可他后来名字都写好了，递过去想给姐姐一个惊喜，结果人家不认识啊不认识！明明认识嘉龙和梅梅，偏偏不认识自己，那副样子摆明了根本就是不知道自己还有个弟弟叫王濠镜啊！  
　　  
　　濠镜仔细回想了好几遍，一下子玻璃心了。  
　　  
　　其实这事儿是王梅梅的错，自从燕子知道自己身世后，王耀也就不瞒着她，常给她讲堂弟堂妹们的事情，只不过就像他讲给濠镜的故事主角叫“燕子”一样，讲给燕子那些故事里，主角是“小香、湾湾、小澳”。  
　　  
　　湾湾和小香跟姐姐联系上，唯独王濠镜的爸爸不肯松口，始终不肯承认这是王家人，连带着王濠镜也没敢联系自己姐姐。  
　　  
　　嘉龙沉默少言，燕子和爱聊天的湾湾一拍即合，对方对她的好多问题一一回应：  
　　  
　　“你多好啊，大哥一口一个‘燕子’，听着就舒服，我呢，要么梅梅要么湾湾，土得掉渣……”  
　　“噗，小香？你说王嘉龙啊？在他面前你可不能这么叫，这小名是他逆鳞，长辈们叫就叫了，咱们这辈儿的也就大哥叫得时候他能忍忍……不过说不定姐姐叫他也没意见，要不你试试？”  
　　“小澳？哦你说王小澳那个变态啊……嗯……就是个变态，没什么好说的，是个挺好欺负的四眼儿变态，王嘉龙和他不对付。”想了想怕姐姐知道二伯的态度，于是赶紧加了一句：“他不怎么跟我们交流的，你也别理他了。”  
　　  
　　于是春燕知道了沉默的小香叫王嘉龙，活泼的湾湾叫王梅梅……变态的小澳叫王小澳……  
　　  
　　等没见过面的小澳站在她面前，递给她“王濠镜”三个大字时，她确实不认识。  
　　  
　　濠镜玻璃心后觉得：你不认识我，那正好，我也不知道现在我应该对你说什么，我们慢慢来，等我理清楚自己究竟怎么想，我就知道，我究竟该对你说哪句话了。  
　　  
　　结果他还没理清楚，王嘉龙这个闷葫芦居然爆发了。  
　　  
　　王嘉龙的爆发缘于这边王梅梅的一通告状。  
　　  
　　这边儿濠镜见到自己姐姐后，迟迟没有给湾湾回信，湾湾觉得不怎么对劲，心想二伯难道又变卦了？于是有天晚上做完作业，想了又想很是忐忑的给燕子发信息——【姐姐，最近好吗Y（^_^）Y？】  
　　  
　　招到新人，并且连续好几天得到新人送得零食的燕子很是兴奋地回应——【啊湾湾好久没跟你聊天啦！嘉龙说你正在忙着出本？好厉害啊！】  
　　  
　　湾湾擦了擦额角的汗，在心中暗暗给王嘉龙记了笔账——【哈哈没有啦就是些复习资料……嗯你最近怎么样◎_◎？】  
　　  
　　【超~棒~哦！哥哥说他好多了！而且终于招到厉害新生了，等哥哥回来说不定能有一大批呢！】  
　　  
　　湾湾冲着那句“哥哥说他好多了”红了红眼圈，连忙转移话题——【啊有新人？字写的怎么样能让她帮我写几个模板吗o(*▽*)o？】  
　　  
　　【会写很漂亮的欧体超级厉害！不是“她”，是个挺随和的男生，应该能帮忙，就是个子太高了超受打击的@>_<@】  
　　  
　　王梅梅的呆毛对着这个“欧体写很好的高个子男生”报警了好几秒，犹豫了几下，颤抖着手指打下问句——【叫什么名字呢？】  
　　  
　　【王濠镜】  
　　  
　　两秒钟后，王濠镜收到了妹妹的信息轰炸：  
　　  
　　【你个变态！】  
　　【死变态！】  
　　【我不是给你姐姐电话了么？你没打么？】  
　　【你还加入书法社团了么？为什么她好像不知道你是谁的样子？！】  
　　【你想干什么？！憋着什么坏主意呢？！】  
　　【我告诉你啊我这儿正和姐姐在线聊天呢你快给我招供！】  
　　  
　　正在外面吃米线的濠镜被一条接一条的信息砸得有点蒙，反应过来后很是火大，回信息：【我还想问你呢！我大名都写给她看了怎么她连我是谁都不知道？】  
　　  
　　王梅梅恶狠狠地回了四个大字：【关！我！屁！事！】骂完还不解气，又加了一句【那你倒是告诉姐姐啊！装什么神秘呢你以为你特工啊呸！】  
　　  
　　濠镜扶了扶眼镜的同时，也按了按太阳穴，硬着头皮回信【我也是没办法啊，你以为我爱装么？】  
　　  
　　【切咱家最爱装的就是你……什么事情没办法？二伯又变卦了？】王湾想着她倔强的二伯，不由担心了一下。  
　　  
　　濠镜很是认真地权衡了一下，最后无奈觉得自己身为男子汉，不能让老爸背黑锅，只好硬着头皮打回去：【也不是，主要我权衡着今后有句话该怎么说】  
　　  
　　【什么话？】  
　　  
　　【“姐姐，我喜欢你”这话太奇怪了，还是“燕子，我喜欢你”告白成功概率要大一些】  
　　  
　　那边足足沉默了五分钟，王濠镜得以安静地吃完米线喝完了汤，正掏钱的时候信息来了：【我屮艸芔茻(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！！！！王小澳你怎么这么变态！你变得比以前还变态你知道么？！你出什么事了啊你？！什么样的变态会想着对自己姐姐出手啊！你别告诉我你还排练过这两句话啊你个变态！一想着你开了这样的脑洞我晚上都要做恶梦了！我警告你快告诉大姐真相不然我替你说！】  
　　  
　　濠镜被骂得青筋一跳，用指尖飞速回她【你还会怕这样的脑洞么？你那些本儿的脑洞难道不比这大？我怎么看着主人公的名字和画面感觉有点熟悉呢？那小辫儿画得挺传神啊。】  
　　  
　　王梅梅就这么被她心中的“变态王小澳”给威胁了，气得在床上咬被角，咬的棉花都露出来了，一转眼看另一个窗口上，自家姐姐还多单纯多开心地在和她聊天，顿时脑补了大灰狼和小白兔，一阵恶寒，马不停蹄给二哥留了言，打了好多哭脸和叹号，好让嘉龙认识到事态紧急。  
　　  
　　嘉龙这边不仅考试紧张，而且王耀这次肺部感染的情况不好估计，这两天干脆带了氧气罩连话都没办法跟他说。王嘉龙吓得心脏都要停摆，电话一响都觉得是噩耗，才两天就觉得自己精神衰弱。好不容易王耀情况稳定下来，考试居然也顺利结束，双喜临门的王嘉龙庆幸万分去补觉，睡得昏天黑地，一觉醒来神清气爽世界真美好，然后看到了湾湾的留言……我擦！  
　　  
　　沉默寡言的王嘉龙小同学开启了狂暴模式。  
　　  
　　躺床上在心里回敬了二哥百八十遍，噼里啪啦打了一通字后，王濠镜深吸了一口气，宿舍断了电，一片漆黑中他看看嘉龙那句【大哥刚摘了氧气罩，你是想再给他戴回去？】，突然就有些愧疚，委屈却又无话可说。  
　　  
　　他想起王耀谈起燕子时亮晶晶的眼神——他那么宝贝的妹妹，自己究竟乱七八糟在想些什么？甚至他又想起一直在王耀身边提心吊胆的王嘉龙。  
　　  
　　王耀是被春燕的亲生父亲接去治疗的——这也是为什么自己爸爸会在燕子的事情上松口的原因。刚被送去时情况有过最坏的时候，王嘉龙幸运又不幸的在跟前读书，知道得一清二楚，原先的多彩生活变成了学校医院两点一线。不敢跟王耀家里说也就算了，甚至也不敢和自己父母说，怕大伯会从他家这里得知他的消极。一开始压力大，只能和湾湾倾诉那么几句，又不敢说重，怕吓到身为女孩子的湾湾。  
　　  
　　到最后真的害怕时，王嘉龙“屈尊”一个电话打到他这里，当时自己这还是半夜，迷迷糊糊接到电话就听见嘉龙疲惫的声音：“濠镜，随便和我说点儿什么吧……什么都行。”  
　　  
　　那时自己抓着电话，嗓子发干，好不容易问了一句：“你在哪儿呢？”  
　　  
　　“医院附近的咖啡厅……大哥没事，他在睡觉。”  
　　  
　　濠镜披了件外套，抓着电话下了床，跑到了寝室外面，坐楼梯口开始跟王嘉龙瞎扯，故意把话题扯很远，说学校后门的小吃、班上凶巴巴的女同学、上个月的足球赛那叫一个烂、自己的眼镜前两天被自己不小心压碎了……说了半个多小时说得口干舌燥。  
　　  
　　最后王嘉龙回他：“怎么都是你的事啊自恋狂。”  
　　  
　　“我这不比你早一步成为光荣的大学生了，迫不及待想显摆么，那我跟你聊聊今年刚下来的新茶？”  
　　  
　　嘉龙似乎笑了一下，回他一句“老头子”，便沉默了，过会儿又开口：“大哥真没事儿，明天又出院，继续在叔叔家住着……你别被我吓到。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，”濠镜想了想，追问：“你呢？”  
　　  
　　“我？我能有什么事，快考试了觉得心烦而已……”王嘉龙的声音越来越低，最后沉了下去，很长时间后他叫道：“濠镜。”  
　　  
　　“说，听着呢。”  
　　  
　　“我发觉我居然有点恨大哥……今天有场篮球赛，我又推了，一路开车跑来医院……结果他在睡觉，睡得可熟，护士说情况很好……我那时候恨不得把他掐醒，我真的都伸手出去了……可是发现大哥瘦了好多，这才不到一个月……”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“然后柯克兰医生说今后估计还会有病情的反复……我那时候第一个心想的是，我怎么办……推掉所有篮球赛、学校活动，在医院里看书复习？越想越不耐烦……想了好久我才想起来……大哥怎么办……”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”  
　　  
　　“说不定在这儿的是你比较好……你比我沉得住气，又比我懂事，还比我会说话……更不会像我一样自私……”  
　　  
　　“我的确比你会说话。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“但我不会比你做得好。姐姐的事，是湾湾劝通我爸的，大哥的事，是你自己主动揽过去的。我比你胆小，嘉龙，我天生喜欢干自己的事儿，力所不能及的我轻易不会主动尝试，所以才比你沉得住气。咱们都一样，会心烦，会自私，只不过你比我诚实，我比你懂事，湾湾比咱们都热情。没谁会做得更好……所以多和我们说说吧，三人均摊压力应该会好些。”  
　　  
　　王嘉龙那边沉默了一会儿，深深叹了口气：“你就是不肯承认你不如我。”  
　　  
　　“废话我本来就没有不如你，你不是应该消沉反省痛改前非的态度么，这又哪儿冒出来的自信？”  
　　  
　　那边笑了笑，然后王濠镜得到了有生以来二哥的第一声“谢谢了”。  
　　  
　　现在呢？王濠镜问自己，大哥那边又住院了好不容易明朗一点，王嘉龙还得忙着申请学校，湾湾好不容易帮忙劝自己老爸想通了，期待着所有人来个大聚会——结果自己往所有人身上扔了这么颗重磅炸弹。  
　　  
　　濠镜看着手机屏幕上自己手打出的一长串字，顿了顿，全删了，重新打了一句话【你放心，我什么都没做，我现在搞不清楚自己想管她叫燕子还是姐姐，也不敢知道大哥会说什么，更不敢知道我爸会说什么。但如果你和湾湾商量后，都不同意的话，我明天就去管她叫姐姐，一辈子，不改了。】  
　　  
　　咬咬牙，发出去，濠镜把手机放到枕头下面，心情复杂地闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　而现在他站在教学楼外，春燕就在教学楼的活动教室里，手机依旧是一片寂静。濠镜裹紧外套，抬抬脚，咬牙跑进教学楼。  
　　  
　　推开活动教室门的时候，对上一双漆黑如墨的眼睛，怔怔盯着他——书法会的前辈，本田菊。  
　　  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　本田菊加入书法会的时候，只有两个人：他，和当时孤孤单单，马上只能解散同好会，所以不得不咬牙接受他进书法会的金铃。  
　　  
　　说起来本田菊也很郁闷，本来他是冲着建立这个社团的老教授来的，教授是金铃的爷爷。没想到教授因为身体不好，很少出现，每次到了社团时间，就他和金铃两个人占据一间小教室，一人一个角落，不言不语，挥墨疾书，整整一学期，对方沉默得像个冰坨子。  
　　  
　　金铃在外其实是个挺好相处的女孩子，真真正正的书香世家，知书达理，会学会玩，开朗大度。而且一想到这么个受人喜欢不缺社交活动的女孩子一人撑起濒临灭绝的书法会，在自己来之前坚持每周独自在教室里练字，本田就觉得真心不易，佩服不已——除了和他相处时，从金铃身上散发出的寒气，从来都只多不少这点以外。  
　　  
　　小教室里那层蓝纱窗帘总是拉上的，有阳光透过来，就带了丝丝冰感，即便写得满头大汗，也让人心底升起一股寒意。  
　　  
　　因此在得知新学期招新依旧无果，很显然之后的一学期又要在沉默中度过时，本田菊纠结中逃了一周的书法练习，结果发现金铃连通知他一下的兴趣都没有，于是彻底绝望，决定退出。  
　　  
　　在第二周来到教室前，本田菊打好了无数腹稿，谨小慎微的性格使他很是斟酌了一番用词，但所有的发言都在踏进教室前一刻时变得无用——里面传来了平时绝对不会出现的交谈，晴朗透明的笑音，精神满满的交谈。  
　　  
　　他推开教室门，原先弥漫着墨香的教室里夹杂了一丝类似栀子花的甜香，水蓝色的窗帘被彻底拉开，阳光争先恐后地灌进来，类似于某种兴奋剂，将整个教室沉浸在一种温暖欢快的气氛之中。  
　　  
　　金铃依旧站在她的桌前，桌上是铺开的雪白宣纸，她今天没有在练楷书，而是很有兴致地写起了隶书，那些庄重却又不失波澜的的字体在纸上异样显眼，本田菊好奇的扫视了一下，她写得是司空图的《二十四诗品》，写得是“自然”那一品，不过还只写了一半。毛笔被小心的架在一边，她正微微仰起头来，露出平时在这间教室里绝不会有的笑意，认真看着站在她桌前的人。  
　　  
　　本田虽然已经算是靠的很近，但依旧只能看到那人的背影，和自己身形相仿，有乌黑的头发被束成马尾，虽然这点可能会造成误解，不过很快，本田菊就从对方宽厚的肩型那里看出，对方应该是男性。  
　　  
　　他正微微侧头欣赏面前的作品，带着毫不掩饰的赞赏和温柔的声线：“真的是比我强太多了，而且和金教授很不一样的笔触，和你的舞蹈一样，都是金铃自己的色彩。”  
　　  
　　那个对自己一直冷冰冰的女孩子为之愈发展颜，眼里亮晶晶的，漫如星光绚烂，满是自豪与欣喜。  
　　  
　　“我说的吧我说的吧！学姐超~级~厉害的！”有活力满满的声线从一旁传过来，本田这才看见，被那个陌生的身影挡住的，还有一个小巧玲珑的女孩子，她原先正交握双手满是憧憬地欣赏着那副字，此时正回过身来，看向说话的男人侧脸，但很快注意到了靠近的本田菊：“啊，还有人……”  
　　  
　　金铃刚刚那抹灿烂的笑容稍稍变冷了那么一些：“这是书法会的另一位社员，本田菊……”  
　　  
　　之后是大约三秒的沉默，虽然不长，但本田只觉得尴尬不已：所以你不打算向我介绍一下这两位么？你到底是有多排斥我啊！  
　　  
　　“啊是嘛？上周都没有看到学长！”那个小巧的女孩子似乎完全没有意识到那份寒意和那丝尴尬，反而睁大了亮晶晶的眼睛：“这么说那边柜子里锁着的笔洗是学长的喽，真漂亮，尤其那些樱花形的锔钉！”  
　　  
　　笔洗是本田菊在家乡的时候亲手制作的，在这里不小心摔碎后，他抱着碎片找了两个多月，跑了大半个城，才找到一家小店帮他将那些碎片用银铜色的锔钉一个个锔起，师傅手艺精湛，用锔钉和铜丝帮他在素白的笔洗外壁连成一支寂寥的残樱，却是说不出的浮想联翩。不得不说听到这个赞赏让他心里一下子充盈起小小的得意和满满的温暖，以至于他把来意彻底扔到了脑后：“啊对，谢谢夸奖，上周我有些感冒，缺席好久……嗯……是新社员？”  
　　  
　　“对！上周擅自跟着学姐跑来的，我叫王春燕，这是我哥哥！”女孩子抱住男人的胳膊，有些得意的抬起下巴，露出像猫咪一般稚气的骄傲。  
　　  
　　那个被金铃一直喜悦而温柔注视的男人侧过脸，笑容温暖而礼貌：“你叫她燕子就好了，她同学都这么叫的。我是王耀，算是曾经的学长吧，教授身体确实受不住，我先替他一阵。”  
　　  
　　他们两个明明是那么不同的人，本田菊却觉得在他们的目光中看到了同样温暖流淌的善意与亲切。一向谨慎内向的他不由得放弃了那份矜持，微微点头鞠躬，再次强调道：“我叫本田菊。”  
　　  
　　他又看了一眼金铃桌上的宣纸，看着那没写完的一品，觉得没有什么比最后那句话能够形容面前的二人：如逢花开，如瞻岁新。  
　　  
　　那之后的社团活动变得轻松不少，王耀并不常来，不过春燕的活泼开朗已经足够改善气氛。而不愿春燕被自己的态度影响，金铃也终于开始和本田菊搭话，对此，本田菊觉得真心不易。很快，他们从三个人发展为四个人——没错，书法会就是已经绝望到人数从三增长到四也令他们欣喜若狂的程度——虽然那新来的一个棕发蓝眼连握笔都得现教，明显就是被某种本田菊不很清楚的原因逼来凑数的。  
　　  
　　而到了现在，他们的人数由4转5，本田菊在轻松的氛围里沉浸了没两天，就收到了重磅炸弹，今早整个人都是蒙的。  
　　  
　　“学姐今天不来？”礼貌的小学弟环顾了一圈，把疑问句用笑眯眯的表情提出来。  
　　  
　　为了回答学弟的问题，本田菊抬起头——不可否认的这个动作极大刺伤了他的自尊心：“春燕今天请了假……嗯……有事的话应该可以发信息。”  
　　  
　　对方露出些许遗憾的表情，但还是微微笑着摇了摇头：“不，只是好奇，谢谢学长了。”  
　　  
　　王濠镜最近在会长大人的逼迫下正在临瘦金体，据对方称，她就想看帅气又诗意的文艺青年来写这种光看着都叫自己狼血沸腾的文字。本想拒绝的濠镜在看到自家仍不自知的姐姐那期待的目光，咬咬牙接下了厚厚一本《楷书千字文》的大厚字帖，生生连提笔动作都由原先的少年老成改出了一份高冷范。  
　　  
　　“诶燕子？她在图书馆哦，帮同学顶班整理书柜，托里斯被布拉金斯基先生抓去一起帮忙了。”正抓耳挠腮怎么也写不好笔画的莱维斯闻声抬头好心接茬。  
　　  
　　打开宣纸的金铃顿了一下，在心里吐槽“一起个毛线，说白了托里斯今天就是做苦力的那个了”。抬眼瞄了对面仍在写字的本田菊一瞬，转而又看了看他旁边已经铺开一张宣纸的王濠镜，像是想到什么似的勾起嘴角。拿起自己的镇纸，挥手铺平了自己面前雪白的一片天地后，她很是真诚的抬头：“濠镜，帮我个忙行吗？”  
　　  
　　还没掏出笔的濠镜闻声抬头，对上学姐那灿烂的笑容，油然升起一股自卫的冲动，看着对方仍旧一脸真诚和无辜，不禁为自己的小人之心愧疚，露出微笑礼貌回答：“当然”。  
　　  
　　“帮我去图书馆二楼找本拓本。”  
　　  
　　本田菊几乎是不留痕迹的叹息了一声，看向对面根本不瞄他的女生，听她继续瞎掰：“就在2楼A馆……你进去问教授就知道了。”  
　　  
　　濠镜本想开口说什么，金铃一个眼刀飞过去，他吓得立马闭了嘴，点点头收拾起桌面。等到那个高大的身影消失在门口，仍在对着自己的宣纸发呆的本田菊好似自言自语般叹了口气：“二楼哪有这种书，你难道让他去找布拉金斯基教授要拓本么？”  
　　  
　　“没错。”纸面上散开的不是往常那清秀的字迹，助攻学弟学妹的金铃心情大好地画起来，虽然只是寥寥几笔，已经能看出是一树梅花的孤植。  
　　  
　　菊一直注视着她笔下的每一笔绽放，直到整树梅花初具雏形，他歪歪头，左手抚上手边棕褐色纹路的镇纸，手指顺着镇纸上雕刻的深深笔画滑动：“疏影横斜水清浅，暗香浮动月黄昏……”看到女孩的勾画终于停下来，本田菊无奈歪歪头，“原来你真的是很想要啊……当初说就好了，我也不会抢……赌气到这种地步。”  
　　  
　　“……之前想要，”金铃终于抬起头，皱眉瞪向对方，带些赌气，带些任性，更多带着几分骄傲，“不过自从成了别人的东西，我就算再想要也没了那个兴趣，这叫礼节，我们讲究这个，懂吗？”  
　　  
　　本田菊于是看了她很久，她也不遗余力一直瞪视着。  
　　  
　　最后本田菊无语望苍天——当然只望到了天花板：在下还知道你们有个礼节叫受人之托忠人之事呢……你红娘做得开心我间谍当得有多苦逼你知道么？  
　　  
　　本田菊望了望自己包里的手机，里面最后一条信息还静静躺在里面【学弟学妹算什么借口啊(╯°Д°)╯┻━┻反正你给我严防死守随时报告可疑形迹而且不准让他知道你是谁┬—┬ノ('-'ノ)这点小事都做不好的话我把你那些小号全给挂出去(╯°Д°)╯┻━┻】  
　　  
　　女孩子，都好难猜…好想回家…  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　王濠镜一路晃荡着极不情愿地走向图书馆，金铃助攻的用意已经够明显了，虽然很是感谢学姐的帮忙，但是……他低头看看自己依旧安静的手机。  
　　  
　　反正就算回信息，也最多是再把我骂一顿，不可能同意的。王濠镜自暴自弃想着，你还指望那俩家伙给你这自己都稀里糊涂的恋情加油鼓劲么……快醒醒别睡了。  
　　  
　　就在这样的负面气息下，王濠镜犹如幽灵般飘进图书馆，磨磨唧唧爬上二楼，并且很不幸地一眼看见A馆敞开怀抱的大门。书柜一排排站好，如受检阅的士兵，用笨重的身躯将宽敞明亮的阅览室分割的成整齐的碎片。王濠镜走进去，窗外阳光正好，一个个书柜在身前撒下大片阴影，他行走在光影之间，有种也许困在这个迷宫中，不用出去的感觉。  
　　  
　　但他还是很快发现了那个熟悉的身影，就在自己前面，和自己只隔着一个书架，她总是一片寂静中最灵动的存在，此时正抱着一本大书，坐在地上，身旁站着高大的斯拉夫人，正在密集的书柜里寻找着什么。  
　　  
　　春燕仰起下巴，向着对方说了什么，对方于是低下头，温和对上她的目光，紫色的眸子里有融化到恰到好处的温暖——谁能对她严肃凶狠呢？  
　　  
　　濠镜觉得自己应该就这么直直走过去，跟伊万·布拉金斯基打声招呼，感谢他照顾春燕——自己的姐姐。  
　　  
　　没错，姐姐，王春燕是姐姐，就算没有血缘关系，她确实是王耀的妹妹，自己的姐姐。意识到这点的濠镜脚下一顿，突然觉得清楚了一点：我还是不知道自己愿意叫你什么，但我知道了，至少现在，我一点儿也不愿意叫你“姐姐”——叫了就是一辈子。  
　　  
　　手机屏幕亮了起来，濠镜拿到眼前，发件人是王梅梅：【这都中午了，还没跑去叫姐姐呢吧乛_乛切，我还不知道你？狡！猾！变！态！也就只有王嘉龙那种智商会被你骗到，越洋电话过来商量。一辈子你个头啊说的好像多坚决一样！是你这个变态的话，就算叫着“姐姐”也还是会出手的，你以为我不知道么？！王小香已经懒得再在你的变态心理上伤脑筋，给了两种态度任我选，决定权交给我了，求我，好！好！求！】  
　　  
　　濠镜看着信息哭笑不得，心想王梅梅你太多疑了你知道么？再晚几分钟发我就该让姐姐给我介绍兄夫了，人生第一次的一见钟情就这么没了好么？但又不能发火，只得回她【嗯，王梅梅我求你了……真心的。我现在离“姐姐”也就几步路了，我是真不想叫“姐姐”】  
　　  
　　过了一会儿那边回复过来了【切不诚心~记好了，在告诉大哥之前不准你去叫姐姐“燕子”！给我好好学习长幼尊卑，乖乖叫“学姐”！我找了人定期打听，你别动手动脚啊。不过大哥的氧气罩刚摘下来，不准你现在提供任何消息去让他伤脑筋，就说二伯还没同意就行了！王嘉龙说了，这点儿事儿都忍不了的话，你连姐姐都别想叫了（=_=）凸】  
　　  
　　【收到，谨记在心。顺便帮我跟王嘉龙说一声，有你们做我二哥小妹，感觉也挺不错的】发出这条肉麻到家擎等着挨骂的信息，王濠镜抬头，透过疏疏密密的书籍，看到小个子的春燕已经又低下头去看着架在腿上的大书，一副并不怎么情愿的样子，她穿着薄薄的火红色高领毛衫，像是夏日骄阳，看上去耀眼而又骄傲。  
　　  
　　多好，我暂时还不用叫你姐姐，还发现我有不那么讨厌的二哥和小妹。  
　　  
　　手机果然很快收到回复【恶心死了王小澳！你果然是个变态！】  
　　  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：本章中华组父辈的故事：王华、王澳、王港、王台。王华的形象参考一下短发的耀哥吧，王台则是萌萌哒男孩子~背景为八十年代

注：本章中华组父辈的故事：王华、王澳、王港、王台~  
王华的形象参考一下短发的耀哥吧~王台是萌萌哒男孩子~背景为八十年代  
******************************************************************

　　王濠镜被二哥和小妹妹统一称呼这事儿，其实真不是他自己的错，他自小听话懂事、乖巧可爱，出去了谁都夸这孩子有礼貌。之所以被称为“变态”，可以说百分百是他爹的错——嘉龙和梅梅听自家爸爸讲的童年故事里，总有个特变态的家伙叫王澳。  
　　  
　　王濠镜就只有小名叫小澳而已，就好像小香和湾湾一样——濠镜当初带着自家热乎乎的蛋挞、提着刚从冰箱里拿出来的凉茶，大方地跑去分享，并在两人吃的不亦乐乎时很努力地跟哥哥妹妹这么解释到。  
　　  
　　关键人湾湾小香才不在乎，湾湾觉得既然“王澳”不是你，那你就是王小澳，还是变态；小香啃着蛋挞心想二伯就是二伯，小澳就是变态。  
　　  
　　这个“王澳=变态”的等式是王港王台多年睡前故事和语重心长的结果。  
　　  
　　王澳虽然说是兄弟四人中的老二，但端的是家主的架势，老大王华脾气好，弟弟要掌家他就乖乖听话，这就苦了老三王港和老四王台。王家父母早逝，这搁到别人家，最苦也就是长兄如父长嫂如母……搁到当时还没有嫂子的王家，就是长兄如父……王澳如鬼……  
　　  
　　母性的光环在哪啊！？这个家还能不能愉快地玩耍了？！——王港王台真心这么想。  
　　  
　　当时大哥为了他们的生活费早出晚归，于是在不知不觉的情况下，家里大小事务被王澳一手包揽了，包括教育弟弟们。他的教育方法也简单粗暴：  
　　  
　　王港打架——扣零花钱，王台逃学——家法伺候；  
　　  
　　王港帮作弊——扣零花钱，王台不及格——家法伺候；  
　　  
　　王港抽烟被抓——扣零花钱，王台捉弄老师——家法伺候；  
　　  
　　于是王港一咬牙赴港搞起金融：男人的经济命脉要掌握在自己手中！  
　　  
　　于是王台一咬牙坐船去了对岸：你打啊你打啊你有本事跨海来打啊！  
　　  
　　王港扬眉吐气后彻底雄起了。他谈恋爱比王澳早，小情侣关系腻歪得闪瞎人眼，但老二不结婚老三哪有抢跑的道理？王港一方面是真着急，一方面拼着一口气，见王澳那边差不多有眉目了，但还磨唧着不谈结婚的事，一咬牙，走了奉子成婚的道路……  
　　  
　　这等被王澳怒斥“不负责任”的行为，被王港视为大功一件，从小就爱跟王嘉龙炫耀：你看老爸多有胆识，不仅保住了你排行老二的位置，而且还是以近半年的优势遥遥领先！想当初王澳那小子不就比我早了五分钟么？他嚣张个屁啊！  
　　  
　　当时王华上小学，父母看着似乎是有那么些出息，二胎一心想要个女孩，没想到生了对双胞胎，都是男孩。高兴之余仍有遗憾，“贼心不死”（王澳语）的夫妇俩又怀了王台，依旧是个男孩，夫妇俩对着家里上蹿下跳的四个小子，彻底绝望，暗搓搓把老二当女孩养，连带着小名儿都从“小澳”改成了“小莲”。王港因晚出生了五分钟，虽是憋屈的成了老三，却万幸逃过了这一劫，得意得不得了，恨得王澳咬牙切齿。  
　　  
　　后来濠镜出生的时候，王澳给儿子小名取为“小澳”，说是纪念自己早夭的小名儿。  
　　  
　　父母事故去世后，王华年长，又因为他上学时的各种动乱，后来没上大学，跑去工作，天塌了也只有他来撑，后来弟弟们开学，王澳王港升了高中，王家家境宽裕不等于富裕，何况现在彻底没了进账。王华只好一人加好几份班，早出晚归，累到快虚脱，又因为他一人带着仨拖油瓶，连个嫂子都给弟弟们找不来。  
　　  
　　于是王华简直是泪眼朦胧的抓着王澳的手：“大哥真的只能主外了，你看天国的爸妈，这么多年教导你，做饭洗衣哄孩子、梳头扎辫织毛衣、连缝纫机这种高端科技的使用方法都呕心沥血倾囊以授，为得就是这一天啊！”王澳听得满头青筋，差点把家里当时仅剩的这一根顶梁柱就这么掰折了。  
　　  
　　不爽归不爽吧，事实还是摆在那里，不离不弃。第二天晚上，王澳抱着枕头坐床角一宿没睡，听着大哥凌晨两点回家，在厕所里又是洗衣服又是通茅坑，好不容易睡了，早上六点匆匆洗了把脸又跑出去了，等到七点闹钟响起，弟弟们揉着眼睛起床，桌上只有几个昨晚剩下来的冷馒头。  
　　  
　　王澳深深、深深地叹了口气，黑化了。  
　　  
　　王港深深、深深打了个冷颤，警觉了。  
　　  
　　——这是王台亲口跟自己的小公主湾湾说的。王梅梅那时青春期，迷上了偶像剧，放假更是看得泪流满面、昼夜不分。王台虽然平时对孩子是放养，这事儿却上了心，把湾湾拖进房间语重心长，说是女儿你可得听我的，保养身体，不要熬夜。你二伯小时候吧，虽然讨厌，但总归还算是个正常人，高一有天晚上熬了夜没睡觉，第二天一早他整个人就坏掉了，蔫儿坏，再没好过。  
　　  
　　王台当时还是天不怕地不怕、中二魂附体的初中生，再加上不是双胞胎，没有王港那野兽般的直觉，没发觉二哥已经不是原来的二哥了。于是那天早上溜达到学校上了第一节课，觉得没意思，就和往常一样，又逃课了。  
　　  
　　班主任是个刚毕业不久的师范生，十八岁的大姑娘爱心泛滥，本来王台突然间成了孤儿，她是无比同情的，因此虽然逃了好几次课，但姑娘觉得这也就是去发泄一下心中郁结，就都没告诉他家人，只是每当王台回来，就悄悄拉进办公室苦口婆心。  
　　  
　　然而中二魂是什么，本来世界都是我的，现在父母管不着、班主任又这么轻易就臣服了，那还不上房揭瓦？于是王台变本加厉，本来逃一两节，后来逃半天，再后来干脆就一天。这都快一学期，马上都期末了，王台那架势是不在乎期末成绩了。  
　　  
　　班主任觉得自己的爱心被践踏了。才踏入社会没几久，被个毛头小子扭曲了自己的三观，姑娘很是挫败。于是那天第二节课姑娘来上课，发现王台又不见了，下了课一边抹眼泪，一边打发班长去高中部告状。按人家姑娘自己想得，这家大哥是个社会人，况且长兄如父，这要是知道了还不得扒王台一层皮？就只告诉他两个哥哥得了，好好劝劝。  
　　  
　　班主任估错了两点，一是这家大哥的弟控情结：王华要是知道了，估计也就是和对付王澳一样，抓着小手，泪眼朦胧，长吁短叹……动手？那是万万不能的！这可是我弟啊！还是最小的那个！专门供全家用来宠的！  
　　  
　　二是这家二哥已经坏掉了……  
　　  
　　于是班长晃荡着小辫，秀着那鲜红的值周生小袖标，跑到高一（3）班的教室，说是找王台的哥哥，门口的学长帮她喊了一嗓子，就见两个一模一样的帅哥出来了。虽然其中一个有着深深的黑眼圈，但在豆蔻年华的初二小姑娘眼里，这可是俩高中的大哥哥啊！  
　　  
　　班长捧着一颗小鹿乱撞的少女心，低头欲语还休好几次，总算把来意说清楚。说完后，没人理她，再一抬头，俩人都对她黑着脸。少女顿时震惊了，走也不是留也不是，站在原地啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。  
　　  
　　王澳没说话是因为他怒了，对着一个小姑娘他不可能发怒，于是只能默默在心里朝王台的脸上招呼；王港没说话是因为他被自己二哥吓到了，今儿早上起床他就有不祥的预感，现在更是有逃跑的冲动。  
　　  
　　发现他们把面前的少女吓哭后，王港努力抑制住自己内心的恐惧，又是赔笑又是说好话，指天立誓一定教育好王台，不让他丢了初二（4）班的流动小红旗，哪怕为此要他丢了高一（3）班的小红旗，临了送走少女时，顺手薅了门口兄弟手中正在做题的笔，塞到少女手中，当做赔礼。  
　　  
　　而王澳站在门口，自始至终没有说话，最后一动不动，目送少女离去——虽然他本人仍旧在心里暴揍王台，根本没注意周围情况——少女则一步三回头，直到走廊尽头，看见那个黑眼圈的大哥哥仍然站在原地，看着她离去，目光凝成一条长长的线，拴在她的心上，揪得她心疼。  
　　  
———————————————时空错乱分割线—————————————————  
　　  
　　后来王嘉龙小学三年级，作文让写《我的爸爸》，王嘉龙好胜心比较强，不想和别人写得一样，于是回来问老妈。老妈顿时少女心苏醒，抱着他诉说自己的少女情怀：  
　　  
　　妈妈第一次见爸爸的时候啊，你爸刚成了孤儿不久，就一个大哥早出晚归干活，家里连个照顾的人都没有。你爸爸吃不饱、睡不好，来上学的时候眼圈都是黑的。妈妈跟他告你四叔的状，他也不知道该怎么回答，呆呆的站在原地。走的时候我不放心，回头看他，爸爸也在看妈妈，虽然爸爸还是没说话，但爸爸那个眼神……有点绝望、有点不甘、有些愤怒、有些孤单、还有好多好多的不知所措……  
　　  
　　妈妈心疼死了啊你知道么？！你一定知道的吧？我就知道小香一定能理解妈妈的！  
　　  
　　那时候我就跟自己说，如果可以的话，我一定把这个男孩子当自己的宝贝！照顾他、心疼他、绝对不让他受一点儿委屈！后来上大学，我一眼就认出他来了！那时候他刚被女朋友甩了，老妈我当时就怒了！这是我要心疼的男人！轮不到你让他受委屈！  
　　  
　　小香和妈妈一定想得一样吧？！你爸怎么能受委屈呢？小香果然是我的好儿子！  
　　  
　　所以妈妈就勇敢地去表白了，跟你爸爸说我们其实早就认识了，我小时候还告过你弟的状！也帮你弟补过数学！你爸还是傻乎乎的，不知道怎么回答，说哎呀王台那臭小子的学习真是多亏你了。切，妈妈才不管王台呢，反正我当初是因为心疼他才帮王台补数学的。你看现在，我把你爸养得多好！能吃能睡，会说会笑~  
　　  
　　所以啊小香，妈妈一定也能让小香变得能吃能睡，会说会笑的！  
　　  
　　王嘉龙不说话，默默听完了整个故事，表情没有半点变化，只在心里有两点感想——1、不可能的，你死心吧；2、求你了，别叫我小香。  
　　  
　　然后他抬头看了看正在客厅呼哧呼哧吃云吞面、吃得心满意足满头大汗的老爸王港，默默加入了第3点感想——  
　　  
　　这个故事……好像、似乎、貌似……绝对有哪里不对劲儿吧？  
　　  
———————————————时空错乱分割线end———————————————  
　　  
　　回到王台今生今世最后一次逃课那历史性的一天。下午第三节高一活动课，王港憋了一天就想去篮球场一雪前耻，虽然刚被人告了弟弟的状，但在他心里，王台闯得祸多了去，回家告诉大哥，让大哥收拾去。于是下课铃一打，他嗖地跳起来……结果被王澳一把拽回来：“坐这儿，等着。”  
　　  
　　王港心里窝火，开口想骂他，抬眼发现二哥的眼神，跟个冰刀似的捅过来，捅得他简直内伤，一口老血憋在嗓子眼，想骂偏又不敢出声，只能委屈地坐在座位上，看着走廊无数小团队抱着篮球冲下去，默默计算着，最后绝望发现，就算王澳现在放他下去，他也绝对占不到篮板了。  
　　  
　　王澳捧着书坐在座位上，一脸不为所动。等到教室人都走空了，他站起身，往裤兜里塞了副扑克牌，示意王港跟上，轻车熟路地走到教师办公室，告诉他：“在这儿守着，有人来了提醒我。”  
　　  
　　王港傻乎乎地答应了，转眼见王澳抽出扑克牌开始撬锁，觉得不对劲，反应过来连忙拉住王澳：“里面还有老师呢！”  
　　  
　　“没了，每周活动课的时候老师都要上去开年级会议，你守着就行，别叫那么大声。”王澳瞪了他一眼，刚被他一叫分了心，好不容易插进门缝卡住锁舌的扑克牌就这么折了，只好又抽了两张出来，重新开始工作。  
　　  
　　于是，总是违反校纪校规的王港同学就这么看着自己一向遵守校纪校规二哥撬开门锁，钻进办公室一阵翻腾，最后抓着一个长长的、金灿灿的物体出来了——数学老师的教学木尺。  
　　  
　　这根木尺比人胳膊都长出一截去，做工精良，又厚又结实，教龄比他们数学老师都长，据说是学校刚成立的时候，有个老木匠削了自家水曲柳板凳，刷了黄漆标了刻度，整整做了十几条，绑了大红花，亮闪闪的送到学校来。校长当初为此开了大会，叫老木匠的孙子举着这些个大红大黄的东西，站在主席台上跟孩子们喊——当天的话筒坏了——“孩子们！你们就是祖国的未来！你们看！为了你们的未来！老人家牺牲了家里最好的家具！这是怎样的一种精神啊！”  
　　  
　　全体师生热泪盈眶——校长您说什么风声太大我们听不见啊……台上那小孩托得那是什么？学校在求雨吗？不是不让搞封建迷信么？再说今天这暴风雨这么大，您嫌我们淋得还不够湿嘛？  
　　  
　　正想着，天上一道闪电劈了下来……  
　　  
　　于是这些尺子正式封号：所谓“神尺”。每个年级两三把，传说能保佑学生顺利升级不挂科……  
　　  
　　好久以前的事情，学校认为这事儿封建迷信，绝对不能流传，王港他们自然是不知道这根尺子封神的真正原因。他只知道，在他们学校，这尺子保佑学生升级的方式就是：画无数根直线、拍无数个讲桌、敲无数个脑袋、抽无数人屁股……  
　　  
　　就算平时关系再差，毕竟是双胞胎，王港隐隐约约觉得自己知道王澳要干嘛了，他莫名的想给现在不知道在哪晃荡的王台吼一声：“别！回！家！”  
　　  
　　王澳带着王港抄小路把尺子藏在学校后门的树丛里，放学后趁着人少扒拉出来，插王港裤子里，臭着一张脸回家了。  
　　  
　　王台虽然逃学，心里还是不愿家里知道的，也不想哥哥们操心。因此掐着时间，放学时间一到就回家了，装出一副乖巧的样子，把课本作业本全都摊在桌子上，门锁一响，立马像往常一样回头极其讨好地笑：“哥你们回来啦！”  
　　  
　　门口的王澳冷若冰霜，眯着眼睛看着他，嘴角一丝若有若无的冷笑，看得王台心里发毛，王港站在王澳身后，挥舞着双手，用口型无声地喊着：跑啊！快跑！跑到大哥那儿去！  
　　  
　　这个架势实在是有点恐怖，王港那恐慌的表情影响了王台，他不由自主站起来，想按王港吩咐去做，然而站起来后他才发现，唯一的逃生门根本就被堵住了啊啊啊！  
　　  
　　“王港，去把咱弟的作业拿来我看看。”王澳回头，冲迅速收起小动作的王港抬了抬下巴，目光一刻不离已经手足无措的王台。  
　　  
　　虽说平时最不愿受他指使，但现在明显就不是抬杠的时候，王港裤子里藏着尺子，硌得慌，别别扭扭一瘸一拐走向桌子，作业本全都摊在桌子上，他根本不用翻书包。王台绝望地盯着王港，拼命用眼神传达“别”的信号。  
　　  
　　王港本来心想我找一本写得好点、错得少点的作业本，走近一翻发现——你小子这一学期都学了毛啊？！作业呢？！每本作业都只有那么一两页，而且要么没改、要么是叉。  
　　  
　　王港正满头大汗想在这张桌子上找出自己小弟的免死金牌，就听身后“砰”“咔嚓”的声音，和王台一起受惊地转过头去，发现王澳把书包往旁边一扔，关门落锁了。  
　　  
　　啊……彻底死了……王港心灰意冷，随手抓了一本作业就递过去。王澳扫了一眼，也不知看没看清，抓过来就撕了。  
　　  
　　“嘶啦”一声，撕掉了作业本也撕断了王台最后一丝冷静的神经，他当即就喊了出来：“你！你干嘛撕我作业？！”王台发育晚，还没进入变声期，声音稍显稚嫩，吼出来没一点气势。  
　　  
　　“今天玩得好不好？”王澳没搭理他的质问，反问道。  
　　  
　　王台知道自己的那点小秘密肯定是已经暴露没跑了，于是一边不知悔改的在心里暗骂老师叛徒，一边视死如归的仰着头梗着脖子回敬：“好着呢！我还吃了冰棍儿！”  
　　  
　　王港恨铁不成钢的闭上了眼睛——从小就是山大王的他有个铁则：你在外面称王称霸、小弟遍野、威风凛凛那都没事儿，还怪爽的，但你不能窝里横。  
　　  
　　“好就行，我就怕你还留什么遗憾。”王澳微微一笑，大步冲上前，一把就把王港给撂地下，扒了裤子……王台看得目瞪口呆，不知道为什么事情会有这样的转折。  
　　  
　　王港正闭着眼睛不忍直视，突然就被人摁到地上扒了裤子，正想破口大骂，突然想起什么，连忙伸手死命去抓裤子，一边抓裤子一边大喊：“跑啊！王台再不跑你死定了！”王台还没反应过来，就见二哥转向自己，手里拎着一条长长的家法。  
　　  
　　下一秒王台终于反应过来，想要奔向那自由的大门，可惜晚了，王澳一把把他揪回来，抓着他手腕向后一扭，王台当即就疼哭了，伸脚想踢他哥，被王澳一脚踢到膝窝，根本找不到平衡点，摔地下了。  
　　  
　　用王港的话来说，他二哥那不是手无缚鸡之力，而是战斗力基本约等于个小鸡仔。但因为王港仇家太多，人家看脸报仇，往往报到王澳头上，王港嘴硬不肯承认是自己的错，但毕竟有些愧疚，教了他哥几招用来防身，没想到就这么间接黑到了自己小弟。  
　　  
　　那边王港手忙脚乱想提裤子，中间还被绊倒，脑门磕到椅子腿上，青了好大一块，王港一边骂人，一边好不容易穿好裤子，着急忙慌站起来转身一看，王台手被绑到背后，摁趴在沙发上，王澳正高高举着他们从学校顺来的家法，狠抽对方的屁股。  
　　  
　　抵抗被一一化解，按在沙发上后，王台本来想走硬骨头路线——咬牙不认错不出声。但神尺的威力实在是太大，才一下就抽得他屁股火辣辣的，根本没怎么正式挨过打的他一下就愣住了，还没做好准备，又一下抽上来，他哇得大哭起来：“哥！哥！”也不知道究竟叫的是哪一个，但那毕竟是自己唯一的弟弟，这带着哭腔的喊声瞬间就让王港心酸酸的。  
　　  
　　王港赶紧冲上来一把抱住王澳，觉得这小子火气冲天，烧得自己都觉得烫，他伸手抢尺子，和王澳打成一团的同时冲王台喊：“赶紧！跑隔壁李奶奶家去！”  
　　  
　　王台趴床上使劲想要挣脱手上绑的红领巾，一边努力往沙发边挪。  
　　  
　　打架这种事儿，王澳对付王台没问题，但对付王港根本就不够看，眼看被双胞胎弟弟按了地上缴了械，另一边王台摔下沙发，快要挣开手站起来，马上要奔向自由大门了，王澳瞬间火上心头，瞪着眼睛咆哮：“王港我告诉你！王台前脚走出这扇门，我后脚就去找爹妈！省得见你们这群兔崽子！”  
　　  
　　王港一怔，低头看到那张和自己一模一样的脸已经急红了眼，正恶狠狠地瞪着自己，刚才吼得那些狗屁玩意这小子说不定真能做得出来，吓得松了手，就这么眼睁睁看着自己弟弟从自由边缘被拽回了恐怖深渊，被打得哭爹喊娘。  
　　  
　　爸妈活着的时候也没见你们这么喊过！王港又急又怕，眼泪都成串往下掉，拿袖子胡噜了一下就赶紧打开锁，冲出门奔向隔壁，拍得防盗门咣啷咣啷响：“李奶奶！李奶奶！”  
　　  
　　隔壁正巧听到这边的动静，想过来瞧瞧，很快便开了门，白发苍苍的老人一双眼睛惊慌不已：“怎么回事啊？你们屋里这怎么回事啊王澳？这什么动静啊？”  
　　  
　　王港反射性的就先纠正道：“我是王港。”转过弯来拽着老奶奶的胳膊就往家带：“我哥！我哥要把我弟弟打死了！”  
　　  
　　李奶奶被颤颤巍巍地扶到门前，只一瞥，还没看清，就见一个身影风风火火的冲过来，红着眼睛炸着毛，接着咣啷一声，门被甩上了，老人家差点没被吓出心脏病。  
　　  
　　彻底傻眼了的王港整个人扒门上摇得自家防盗门咣咣响：“我艹尼玛王澳你事儿不要做绝！那是你亲弟弟！”吼声混合着里面的哭喊和吵闹，引得楼道里的好几个人家开了门。这时间大人都还在上班，开门的都是些老人孩子，除了惊慌失措，根本帮不上忙。  
　　  
　　倒是有个爷爷最先冷静下来，拐杖敲得地面啪啪响：“愣着干嘛呢？！去给你家大哥打电话啊！”  
　　  
　　王港反应过来，连忙冲进隔壁给大哥挂了电话，对着话筒一边哭一边嚎：“大哥……哥……哥他要把弟弟打死了！呜呜……要打死了……他们要一起去见爸妈……呜……爸妈在哪儿啊……呜……我也想见爸妈了……”  
　　  
　　打完电话他又觉得丢脸，深呼吸了几下，借别人家水龙头洗了把脸，冷静了一下，觉得自己还是应该再去门前努力一下才对，于是跑到门前酝酿发言。结果发现门开了一条缝，不禁愣了一下，赶紧推门进去。  
　　  
　　里面很安静，王澳已经坐到了桌边，正对着沙发，一本接一本翻着上面的课本和作业，王台一撑起头，就会被王澳的冰冷目光剐一脸。王台还是趴沙发上，手倒是被解开了，可也没动弹，因为不敢抬头，脸埋在沙发靠垫中呜呜地哭着，声音倒是小了很多，感觉快哭断气了。  
　　  
　　刚才王澳打到后面，顺手也扒了他裤子，王台只穿着一条小裤头，更是被抽得跪了，打完王澳也没有多关心他，放他一人穿着小裤头趴在那，天儿又冷，小凉风嗖嗖地吹，王台小朋友屁股冻得直哆嗦，一哆嗦就又疼得叫唤，王港不忍心，赶紧脱了自己校服凑过去想给盖上。一看，小裤头上都有些渗血了，顿时很不义气地……犹豫了一下。  
　　  
　　正好王台又一次尝试抬头，一见他脸，吓得一缩，但他很快认出王港来，放声大哭：“疼！疼！哥！疼！”  
　　  
　　王港只好乖乖给他盖上校服，又想扶他躺下，但王台屁股都被打肿了，一动就呲牙咧嘴喊疼，外加哭得更大声，王港只好让他趴自己腿上，摸着他的脑袋，跟哄兔子似的小声安慰，顺便抬头教训王澳：“你心黑手辣到自己弟弟身上了？！你怎么这么出息啊你？！”  
　　  
　　桌子对面坐的那位爷不说话，停下翻作业的手，抬头又恶狠狠地剐了王港一眼。王港乖乖闭嘴，心想等大哥回来收拾你，我先把小的哄好再说。  
　　  
　　王华在电话里其实没听清多少，甚至根本没搞清到底是哪个弟弟，但抓到了最大的重点——弟弟们要结伴去找爸妈。  
　　  
　　这还得了？！王华吓得腿都软了，连滚带爬往外跑，一骑摩托的同事见了不忍心，打听了几下得知事态紧急，连忙拽他到车上，一路风驰电掣赶回家。爬楼梯的时候王华还是腿软，一方面怕弟弟们出事，一方面刚才那个速度对他来说真的是有点超负荷。  
　　  
　　来到楼道，王华发现邻居们一个个围到自家门口，又不敢进去，吓得以为真出事了，冲过去发现房门大敞，三个弟弟都在里面，王台在哭、王港在哄他、王澳一个人坐到了一边，虽不清楚究竟怎么了，但至少可以确定没出事，于是放下心来。热心的邻居们一见正主来了，纷纷散开给他让道，王华心怀感激地进屋，关上了门。  
　　  
　　王台听锁门声音就吓得反射性去看逃生口，一见大哥来了，哭的声音一下子拔高了，王港有种功亏一篑的感觉，干脆闭嘴不说话，由着王台去哭：“大哥他打我！他打我！他差点把我打死！”  
　　  
　　王华赶紧凑过去，掀开王港校服一看——这下手确实黑，都打出血了，不由得就有点火大，但弟弟打弟弟这种事，对他这个弟控来说就是矛与盾，于是一面生着气提高了声调，一面害怕给弟弟造成心理阴影而降低了嗓音：“这怎么下这么狠的手呢？！王港你在外面打架也就算了，怎么能打自家兄弟呢？”  
　　  
　　“是我打的。”王港还没来得及叫屈，王澳帮忙澄清了这六月飞雪的冤情，顺手就又撕了一本王台的作业——他实在看着火大，如果不撕本子，就得打王台。  
　　  
　　王华一个不曾想，就给惊呆了。家里兄弟四人，打过架的就只有王港，惹过事儿的就只有王台，王澳是家里最省心的，某些方面比他这个大哥还懂事……王华觉着内心有个小王华正抓着他的肩膀疯狂摇晃怒吼：这可是我长相帅气成绩优异四肢发达脾气温和，会篮球排球乒乓球、能做饭洗衣哄孩子，会骨牌麻将扑克牌、能梳头扎辫织毛衣，会用擀面杖不说还特么能用缝纫机、唯一一个技能点开了挂、技能树都点成了个国庆节大礼花的弟弟啊！（咦？）  
　　  
　　“为……为什么打你弟弟啊？王港你也不拦着你哥怎么搞的？”  
　　  
　　王港又一次委屈了：合着今天这事儿，不管参没参与，我就得有错是吧？一个白眼翻过去，不准备理他大哥了。  
　　  
　　王澳再一次帮他洗刷冤情：“他拦了，我跟他说，他要敢拦，我今天就死给他看，我还就不准备当他们哥了……”  
　　  
　　“你再敢说一遍？！”王华听到“死给他看”四个字，神经就跟除夕里的鞭炮似的，噼里啪啦断了个干净，什么不能大声、不能动手，通通扔到外太空，吼得整个屋子都在震。手里还抓着刚才准备开门的钥匙串，神经一断手一挥，照着王澳脑袋就扔过去了，还好仅存的那根弟控神经死死拽着理智，偏了点方向，钥匙擦着王澳的脸边飞过去，撞到桌边柜上的暖水壶。没人烧水空空如也的暖水壶就这么无辜的被砸，晃荡了两下英勇的摔了下来，瓶胆夸嚓一声碎成了渣渣。  
　　  
　　王华内心的小王华再一次抓着他自己的肩膀疯狂摇晃怒吼：艹你TM想干什么这可是我长相帅气成绩优异四肢发达脾气温和，会篮球排球乒乓球、能做饭洗衣哄孩子，会骨牌麻将扑克牌、能梳头扎辫织毛衣，会用擀面杖不说还特么能用缝纫机、唯一一个技能点开了挂、技能树都点成了个国庆节大礼花的弟弟啊！  
　　  
　　屋里一片寂静。王华吓到了，王澳王港惊呆了，王台……王台先是愣住，紧接着“哇”的哭变了调——今天是哥哥们的性格颠倒日吗为什么每个人都拿错剧本啊——他虽然是想王澳受点教训，但这孩子还是知道错在自己的，不想王澳也挨打。而且大哥现在已经是这屋里唯一一个残存母性温暖的角色，他实在不想就这么没了。  
　　  
　　被王台哭声惊醒的大哥连忙冲向了桌子对面，期间还撞上了桌角撞得胃疼，只能嗷嗷叫着蹲在了王澳面前，一手捂肚子一手就去摸他脸，语无伦次的道歉加关心：“对对对对对不起……好疼……小莲你没事吧打着了么打疼了么破相了么啊啊啊对不起对不起快给我看看……”  
　　  
　　他捧着被吓呆（和被小名羞耻到）的弟弟的脸突然停了下来，瞪大了眼睛，另一只手直接就伸向了王澳额头：“王澳，你发烧了？”  
　　  
　　被大哥气势十足的变脸惊呆的王澳怔怔地坐在小圆凳上，王华又问了一遍才反应过来，自己闭眼感受了一下，点点头：“好像。”  
　　  
　　他昨晚没盖被子，只抱着枕头吹了一宿小凉风，早上就在发低烧，但他以为那是因为自己熬了夜；等中午开始升温头晕，他觉得那是被王台气得；到了刚才已经发高烧了，他又觉得那是自己刚才“大开杀戒”和王台这一桌子废纸导致的。  
　　  
　　现在先被大哥吓得脑子一片空白，再一提醒，浑身上下每个细胞都叫嚣着“难受”。王澳一把推开满脸惊惶的哥哥，冲进厕所，跪在蹲坑旁边大吐特吐。  
　　  
　　王华想给他倒杯温开水，发现地上的暖水壶正死不瞑目地盯着他，连忙打发王港去隔壁要，王港一个激灵站起来，没注意就把王台摔下了沙发，屁股着地，王台疼出一头冷汗，叫都没力气叫。  
　　  
　　等接了杯水赶回来后，王台已经被抱回了沙发，安静乖巧地趴着，一副“不用理我也别打我，我很乖很无害”的架势；王华正在那翻箱倒柜找着什么，见他进来就问：“阿港，咱们家应急的钱放哪呢？我钱包还在单位……”  
　　  
　　王港指向自己和王澳的卧室：“我床上，二哥缝我枕头里了。”王华动作一滞，满头黑线地抓起剪刀走进卧室。王港则趴厕所门上听声音，感觉里面那位已经吐不出来、在干呕了，于是硬着头皮屏着呼吸端水进去。  
　　  
　　顺手给王澳扯了卫生纸、又顺便拉线冲了厕所后，王港蹲到他身边，把水递了过去。王澳伸手来接，从手腕到指尖都抖得跟帕金森似的。王港看着自己面前抖索得不成样子的爪子，无奈大大地翻了个白眼：“哥这杯子是借得啊，你就着我手喝就行了，别找事儿。”  
　　  
　　王澳瞪了他一眼，先漱了漱口，开始小口小口喝水。王港探了探他额头，发现确实烧得烫手，想起刚才和他打架这人身上也是烫得要命，不由有些愧疚，在一旁偷偷打量他，觉得这人也怪，别人发高烧都烧得脸通红，他就只有眼睛通红，刚吐过一轮后，脸反而变得苍白，一头亮晶晶的冷汗，皮下青色的血管显露出来，衬得黑眼圈越发立体了。  
　　  
　　跟鬼一样。王港在心里默默吐槽着：白瞎了这张帅脸啊真是的……  
　　  
　　正想着手无意识地一抬，剩得小半杯水直接呛到王澳的鼻子，王澳咳嗽着火气又上来了，一肘子推得他坐到地上。王港爬起来正要骂他不知好歹，就见对方打了个颤，不由收起脏话关心到：“冷？”  
　　  
　　王澳又哆嗦了一下。  
　　  
　　王港坐地上也觉得地板挺冷的，看王澳跪地上一个哆嗦接一个哆嗦，赶紧爬起来去拽他胳膊：“你先起来……”话没说完一件厚实的军大衣就盖了下来，把王澳整个人罩了起来。他被包裹在严密的温暖之中，抬头正对上王华关切的目光：“哥带你去医院。”  
　　  
　　王澳点点头，王华在他面前蹲下来：“上来。”王港就见刚才横的跟什么似的二哥很是听话的趴到王华背上，像只壁虎扒住了墙壁；王华叫他“抓稳”，壁虎王澳就乖乖环住了大哥的脖子，像只考拉抱住了桉树枝；王华叫他“盖好大衣”，考拉王澳就用环住哥哥脖子的手交叉抓住了军大衣的衣襟。宽大的衣服几乎将两人都裹了起来，好像一条毛毛虫在叶片上给自己织了一个茧。  
　　  
　　多么感人的跨物种交流啊！王港感慨。  
　　  
　　毛毛虫王澳刚冻得惨白的小脸终于有了点血色，努力探头上前：“哥，我错了……”  
　　  
　　多么看人下菜碟的混蛋啊！王港感慨。  
　　  
　　王华双手箍紧了弟弟的腿，侧过头去用额角轻轻碰了碰弟弟的脑门，冲他笑了笑，背着王澳走出去——一眼看见趴沙发上，小屁股肿得发亮的王台，他正眨巴着大眼睛，用望穿秋水的目光盯着厕所门，等得都要掉眼泪了。王华顿时被弟弟泪汪汪的大眼睛电到，用同样泪汪汪的眼睛望向王港。  
　　  
　　招架不住两双杀伤力巨大的眼睛，王港认命地走到沙发跟前，给王台小心的穿上裤子，背了起来——由于王澳大面积无差别攻击，王港没办法抱大腿，只好弓着背撅着屁股，任由王台把全部力量用在胳膊上，死死勒住他的脖子，勒得他快要真翻白眼了。王港只能在心里默默祈祷，希望自己的那些小弟们今天都早点回家，千万别在街上游荡，看到他这幅样子。  
　　  
　　“坚持一下，到楼下就好了，我借了廖大爷的小三轮。”王华背着王澳往下走，身后正在关门的王港心里咯噔一下。  
　　  
　　一楼的廖大爷是个沈阳退休老工人，被女儿接到南方来养老，嗓门大心眼好，热心无比，闲在家里觉得无聊，经常骑着辆小三轮出去晃荡，帮人搬个箱子、到市场带个菜啥的，实在没事干了就坐院子里，对着自己的小三轮各种改造和保养：上机油、换链条、安铃铛、刷油漆——没错刷油漆，一层一层的红油漆刷上去，将一辆装货的小三轮里里外外刷得火红，连那个新安的铃铛都没放过。  
　　  
　　这骑在路上，是何等的惹眼和拉风啊！  
　　  
　　等他撅着屁股，好不容易背着王台到了楼下，看到了那辆小三轮，简直要无语凝噎：哎呦廖大爷您这是又弄到其它色儿的油漆啦？小三轮的两侧各被刷上了一行金灿灿的大字，庄重的大粗字，简直要冒出金光来。  
　　  
　　左：东北活雷锋！  
　　  
　　右：为人民服务！  
　　  
　　连铃铛上都涂了颗金灿灿的小星星。  
　　  
　　王港满头大汗站在小三轮面前，当即觉得不如就自己背着王台走去医院得了。这么想着他也真就抬腿了，刚迈出一步，看见王华小心地把王澳放下来，扶着已经腿软的他坐进车里。  
　　  
　　刚才还手握神尺英姿飒爽的王澳已经彻底烧蔫了，眼睛半眯着想睡觉，在车里面脑袋一点一点的，缩成一团像个老大妈。王华扶他坐好，拿军大衣裹住他，越发显得他瘦瘦小小、弱不禁风的样子。  
　　  
　　于是王港只得认命，把王台交给王华，屈尊抬起大长腿迈入小三轮，坐到王澳身边，扳过他烧得像个小火炉似的脑袋，靠自己肩膀上，觉得还怪暖和。王澳先前还努力想睁眼，但感觉自己旁边一股挺舒服但让他挺不爽的凉气，便直接闭眼决定睡觉了。  
　　  
　　接着问题来了。两个哥哥并排横坐，占满了小三轮，屁股都被打肿的王台就只能竖趴在两个哥哥腿上。王澳那样子虽然看上去是睡了，但王台小朋友留下了深刻的心理阴影，扒着王华的脖子眼泪汪汪，坚决不肯把屁股再交给他二哥——理所当然将屁股留给了三哥。  
　　  
　　王港身上穿着刚盖过小弟屁股沾了血的校服外套，肩上枕着刚刚还牛逼哄哄跟自己干了一架的二哥，低头面对着王台的屁股，跟个老太太似的和王澳并排缩到一辆火红的雷锋车上……万念俱灰。  
　　

　　要不明天就让位吧。感受到路上行人投来的视线，方圆十里最大的帮派老大、被底下一众小弟众星捧月、其他帮会大哥们奉上别名“小青龙”的王港仰起头，自暴自弃地想着，几乎要一捧清泪撒长街。  
　　  
　　有风吹来，呼呼灌进王澳的大衣里，王港收回视线，伸手去帮他拉紧领口，正巧上半身趴王澳腿上的王台感觉二哥身上直哆嗦，于是一手在前支撑着，一手回过来帮他二哥拽紧了身上宽松的大衣下摆，正对上王港的目光，傻笑起来。  
　　  
　　王港看看他，想起自己似乎好久没认真看过王台了。这小子现在也长高了，大半截小腿都耷拉在车外面。低头看看王澳，那张脸依旧和自己很像，只是王澳平时一副高傲的样子，对反感的事情总是习惯性皱眉，连带着脸都有种苦大仇深的感觉；再抬头，他家大哥正站起来用全身的力气蹬着脚蹬爬一段上坡路，瘦削的肩膀骨骼分明，透过薄薄的毛衫能清楚辨别出来。夕阳的余光斜斜地照向他，王华的影子大大的，撒下来把他们三个罩在里面。  
　　  
　　王港觉得鼻子有点酸，心里有些暖。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　到了医院，王华和王港挂了号分头行动。王港带着王台去看屁股，王台一看是个女医生，别别扭扭不同意脱裤子，王港不耐烦，拎过来摁诊断台上，干脆利落就扒了他裤子，露出那条染血的花裤头。  
　　  
　　戴眼镜的中年女医生一看，这打得确实狠，粉牡丹都染成红牡丹了。王台和她儿子差不多大，虽然也调皮也挨揍，但没到这种程度，不由得皱了皱眉：“这你爸打的吗？他人呢？”  
　　  
　　“我哥打的。”王台趴台子上，被女医生话语中的母性光环闪到，立马撅着嘴委委屈屈告状，又听她提起爸爸，不由得开始掉眼泪。  
　　  
　　王台是王港带来的，还是被王港扒得裤子，女医生自然就瞪住了王港，一边给王台检查一边数落王港：“你这也下手太狠了，以为打了弟弟没人收拾你吗？兄弟间有什么事儿不能好好说，非得动手，你弟弟看着也挺乖巧的，多好的孩子，这都同意让你带着看病，你可不能再这样了。”  
　　  
　　今天已经被冤枉了好几次的王港无心再解释，一边安慰自己这就是他那些仇家老找上王澳的报应，一边点头殷勤答应着。王台被温柔的女医生夸得飘飘然，心情一好连带着屁股都不怎么疼了，王港出去给他拿药，他嘚嘚瑟瑟自己给自己提上裤子。  
　　  
　　这种错觉一直持续到王港把他和药膏一起扔进厕所，让他自己涂消炎药为止。  
　　  
　　王港靠厕所门上，听着里面王台疼的呜呜哭，莫名有种解气了的感觉，心情很好的抬头，正好看见他大哥背着王澳从注射室出来。王澳被扎了一针退烧针，屁股也疼，虽说还迷糊着，也依旧苦着张脸，王港嘴角一扬，心情更好了。  
　　  
　　“他还有几瓶水要吊，”王华将背上的王澳往上托了托，压低声音跟王港说话，“你带着弟弟先回去，钱还有剩么？路上买点吃的……”  
　　  
　　王港扬了扬左手的票子，然后伸出右手：“钥匙。”王华愣到原地，睁大眼睛看着他，王港被自己大哥迷茫又呆萌的小眼神盯得心都软了，不由就用有些安慰的声调温柔的问：“你没带啊？”  
　　  
　　王华想起和暖水瓶一起躺在地上的钥匙串，无比怀念起来，有些委屈地看着自己弟弟：“你也没带啊？我看你不是在我后面锁门呢么？”边说边看向外面，天色已渐黑，现在要王港带着一个屁股负伤的弟弟去找锁匠明显不现实。  
　　  
　　王港心想我被里面那个勒着脖子，连东南西北都不认识了，还反锁什么门，给你关上就不错了。但他哥现在明显一副无助又委屈的样子，他也不忍心说，像揉兔子一样摸了摸他哥的头，占了下便宜，以示安慰。然后踢开厕所门，把还在里面小心翼翼穿裤子的王台拽出来：“你先带着这小子去给王澳挂点滴，我去外面买点晚饭，有什么事儿都等吃饱了再说。”  
　　  
　　听到“吃饱”俩字就无比信服的王华用亮晶晶的眼神看向自己弟弟，让王港很是得意了一下，颇觉自己成了家中老大。  
　　  
　　半小时后，王港拎着一袋包子，端着一借来的饭盒打得小米粥，继续很得意地回来了，一进点滴室，就看见侧躺在长椅上的王台，搞得凳子跟个贵妃榻似的，王港看着一阵恶寒。再往旁边一看，鸡皮疙瘩全起来了——王澳被用大衣紧紧裹起来，上半身被王华用婴儿抱的姿势抱在怀里，坐长凳上打点滴，脑袋枕在王华胸前，睡着了。  
　　  
　　王港看着碍眼，走过去踢了踢王台小腿，让他给自己挪个位置，王台小腿一勾，更像贵妃了……王港黑着脸觉得很掉价地坐在自己的贵妃弟弟身旁，特嫌弃地问他弟：“你这什么动作？够妩媚的啊。”  
　　  
　　王台脸一红：“我站半天了，实在站不住了，一动都疼。”  
　　  
　　王港又问那边：“你那又怎么回事啊？”  
　　  
　　王华怕吵醒弟弟没说话，王台于是小声帮忙回答：“二哥哭了。”  
　　  
　　王澳烧得已经彻底迷糊了，退烧针是起了作用，温降下去了，人却没清醒，一个劲儿做梦。他梦见爸妈顺着一条路往前走，他怎么叫都不回头，王台王港变成了小孩子，哇哇大哭拽自己衣角，跌跌撞撞站都站不住。他只好抱起两个弟弟到处走，想找大哥，然而走了一圈，四周白茫茫的不见人影，只有那条路向着看不到尽头的远方延伸。  
　　  
　　他站在路口傻傻地看了好久，没动弹，弟弟们依旧哭得很大声，他不知如何是好。  
　　  
　　后来他觉得就算自己沿着这条路向前走，也追不上爸妈，而且最重要的，这条路上找不到大哥——意识到这一点后，他怀里抱着的弟弟们也不见了，换来的则是他变成了小孩子，而周围一片漆黑。  
　　  
　　他在如夜的黑暗里坐下来，放声大哭，放声大喊。  
　　  
　　喊爸爸，喊妈妈，喊哥哥。  
　　  
　　王澳在梦里哭得撕心裂肺，王华在旁边听得撕心裂肺，模模糊糊听他叫“哥哥”，再也忍不住了，把弟弟用大衣一裹，抱怀里，跟小时候哄他睡觉一样，一边帮他擦额头上的汗，一边哄小孩似的拍他，在他耳边轻轻说：“哥在这里，就在这里，哪也不去。”反反复复。  
　　  
　　王澳在一片漆黑中被抱住，他听出那是谁，却连回头也不敢，只是缩到对方怀里，再也不想动弹。  
　　  
　　王港听自己的贵妃弟弟砸来这么个猛料，有些惊讶地看了看王澳，他半张脸都被王华的阴影遮住，不过另半张确实是眼泪鼻涕惨不忍睹。王港撇撇嘴，心说王小莲你就可劲折腾咱俩这张帅脸吧，懒得理你。  
　　  
　　抬手向王华示意了一下手里的小米粥，王华用口型告诉他“等会儿”，王港于是把一袋包子扔给他弟，自己抓了两个出来狠狠嚼着，心说你们这群人都可着劲瞎折腾吧，我才不呢，我要把自己喂得饱饱的，过得好好的，才好出去打架……  
　　  
　　等天彻底黑了下来，有护士走过来跟他们说那边屏风后边的床位空出来了，王华想把王澳放床上去，刚一松手王澳便受惊似的一把抓住，抓的王华骨头都疼，王华看那架势是随时准备开哭，只好打发王港和王台过去睡觉，他抱着王澳挪到屏风旁的长椅上继续坐着，顺便守着屏风后的哥俩。  
　　  
　　王港躺床上心里依旧有点赌气，看王台趴自己身边一副很满足的样子，想起今天这些个破事全是这小子惹出来的，一火大，狠狠抽了王台屁股一巴掌。王台知道错，憋着不敢叫出来。  
　　  
　　这回折腾完后，王台算是长了记性，再也没逃课——甚至屁股只养了一天，就被仍躺床上休病假还头晕着的王澳赶出家门，被忙了一天一夜、脚不点地伺候两头、睡不好觉的王港没好气地押着去了学校，黑着眼圈跟班长交带了又交待，嘱咐了又嘱咐，说我是他哥王港，这小子再逃课你一定得告诉我。  
　　  
　　班长对着前天一见钟情的“黑眼圈大哥哥”心跳加速，脸蛋红红的低头保证，王台就算上厕所她也会在门口守着的。  
　　  
　　王台很是用功苦读了两个星期，在班主任欣慰和“又相信爱心了”的目光中，迎来了期末考试，成绩……惨不忍睹——毕竟一学期都没怎么上课。考完试后开家长会，王华去给双胞胎开会，王港王澳则黑着脸，并排走过高一，穿过初三，来到初二给王台小同学开会，在班上黑压压的的一群家长中，被不同科目老师点名、报分、站起来、走上讲台拿卷子——然后每轮到王台的卷子，科目老师都夹枪带棒埋汰一句。虽说两人在桌子下猜拳决定这科谁上那科谁上，但在外人看来他俩长得一模一样，因此羞耻度一点儿没降低。  
　　  
　　王台乖乖在家等着，不敢瞎跑。等晚上三位哥哥都到家了，四人围在一张小桌上开了小会议，王华对王澳的成绩表示了满意，对王港的高分表示了诧异后，双胞胎拿出了王台的卷子。王华的弟控心一下就千疮百孔了，用眼神充分表达了“难以置信+这是怎么回事+是我的错么+对不起大哥忙着工作忽略你了+这分数大哥心脏真受不了+要不大哥花钱给你请个人补补”的多重含义，最后用眼泪包裹着这多重含义的眼神，泪汪汪的望向王台。  
　　  
　　王台被这目光射成了筛子，哭得稀里哗啦，表示我今后一定学好。  
　　  
　　二哥冷着声音问：“就这样就完了？”  
　　  
　　王台一哆嗦，低头表示我确实错了，随你处置，但真的不要打屁股了，我想坐着认真听课写作业。王澳于是又祭出仍旧结实耐用金灿灿的神尺，狠抽王台的左手，告诉他右手是给他留着假期做题用的。王台左手都被抽红了，王澳仍没停手，王华又心疼又不敢拦，在桌子下面掐王港，他每掐一下，王港就拍拍大哥的手以示安慰，很是得意满足。  
　　  
　　王澳抽够了停下来，站起身离开……过了一会儿拿着俩钉子回来了。  
　　  
　　王港吓得拽起王台就准备跑，王华则扑上去抱住王澳差点哭出来：“你弟弟知道错了啊啊啊别钉他，这俩钉子下去就废了啊小莲……”  
　　  
　　又被小名羞耻到的王澳默默瞪了哥哥一眼，拿着钉子搬了个小凳子垫着，在客厅墙壁上把钉子钉好，把神尺供上去。站凳子上回头居高临下告诉俩弟弟：“这就是咱家家法，上管惹是生非，下管学习不力，要是谁坑蒙拐骗偷，它也绝对不饶。”  
　　  
　　王港在神尺下面站着，心中无数个中指竖起来：我艹王小莲你敢说说这家法是怎么来咱家的么？！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　很久很久以后，有天中午，王台和女儿湾湾一块围桌子上啃莲雾，湾湾边发信息边自言自语王小澳情人节居然还能收到巧克力，我情人节都没收到玫瑰花，简直没有天理了，那些女生真的是太不会透过现象看本质了，看不出那就是个变态啊。  
　　  
　　王台语重心长教育她：不要在餐桌上玩手机啊，你在那发什么呢？还有濠镜，人家多懂事的孩子啊，怎么就不能收巧克力了，唉一想到这么好的孩子整天被他爸收拾，我都心疼。  
　　  
　　湾湾莫名其妙地抬头，说二伯从没收拾过王小澳啊，王小澳从小到大他爸连一根指头都没动过，他要收拾了王小澳还能这么变态么？最后一句“还敢对自己姐姐出手么”很义气地憋着没说。  
　　  
　　王台一愣，晚上就躲书房给他二哥去了电话，披头就问：“你是不是就只打我？！”  
　　  
　　“犯什么神经说什么胡话呢你？”  
　　  
　　“你说！你是不是从不打你儿子？！”  
　　  
　　“我儿子长相帅气成绩优异四肢发达脾气温和，会篮球排球乒乓球、能做饭洗衣哄孩子，会骨牌麻将扑克牌、能梳头扎辫织毛衣，会用擀面杖不说还特么能用缝纫机……额……总之，我为什么要打他？”  
　　  
　　王台气急败坏：“我想起来了！你也没打过王港！就光扣零花钱！王港手下那么多小弟供着，缺个屁的零花钱啊！”  
　　  
　　“你懂什么，零花钱是大哥发得奖励，光荣值能一样么？另外王港惹事又不像你的作业一样，白纸黑字留证据，况且人脑子比你聪明，校外惹事，校内分数考得比我都高，再说了……”电话那边悠闲地喝了口茶，润了润口舒服的将话说完，“我也打不过他。”  
　　  
　　王台气得摔了手机，大骂：“太变态了你！”  
　　  
　　湾湾睡得迷迷糊糊，起床路过书房上厕所，听见后无意识的点点头：“嗯，太变态了，王小澳。”  
　　  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　“伊万，你和哥哥是怎么认识的？”  
　　  
　　图书馆的角落里，春燕正抱着一本摊开的大书坐地上，无比郁闷自己刚才的问题，伊万根本没有回答，而是找了这么一个大厚本给她，说是因为这本书。  
　　  
　　揉了揉酸涩的眼角，燕子抬头用亮晶晶的眼神盯着高大的斯拉夫人：“要全都看完吗？”他正站在自己身旁，面对书架思索着什么，闻声垂下眼角，对上了正好奇打量自己的女孩目光。  
　　  
　　像只仓鼠……伊万心想。每次春燕来家里时，王耀都会在厨房里大动干戈，春燕就也赖在厨房围着自己哥哥团团转，王耀时不时给她塞点零嘴垫肚子，于是春燕就鼓着包子脸兴奋地发出赞叹声。伊万在餐厅坐着，觉得那情景就好似一只猫咪养了只仓鼠做宠物。  
　　  
　　“你有在听我说话吗？”觉得自己的问句被无情的忽视掉，春燕有些不满，微微撅起了嘴，脸颊也随之鼓了起来。  
　　  
　　啊就是这样，更像了，也不知道藏了什么食物。伊万继续走神中，丝毫没有察觉到自家小姨子对自己的不满程度上升到了某种高度。  
　　  
　　春燕气呼呼将目光移回手中的大书，那是一本诗集。王家只有王耀继承了自家老妈的文艺浪漫气息，春燕一直对此深感惭愧，觉得自己那一丢丢淑女气质要不是自家哥哥拽着，早都被蒸发殆尽了。就算这样，在面对这本厚厚的精装诗集册时，她也只能感慨“啊封面很漂亮呢”。  
　　  
　　拍了拍春燕的脑袋，伊万努力作出一副“加油哦”的表情，殊不知这表情落在春燕的眼里就好像怜悯一般，包含着“算了吧”的含义，当即在气势激起了千层浪，决定就算是睡觉也要拿这本诗集当枕头睡。  
　　  
　　鼓舞了自家小姨子的学习气势（错觉）后，伊万很是满足直起身，觉得完成了自己日行一善的课程，可以肆意指使托里斯去干活也不用感到一丢丢的愧疚了，于是抽出架子上已经打量好久的大厚精装本，理直气壮坐了下来。  
　　  
　　王耀无数次鄙视过他的这个习惯——抽出书后直接靠着书柜席地而坐，理由是“那么大一坨直接堵在过道中间，人家过来过去多不方便啊”，但伊万却是很享受：“不这样的话我当初就不可能遇到小耀你啊~”  
　　  
　　每当得到这样的回答时，王耀都会“呵呵”一下默默黑化：“所以你还想要遇到谁么？”然后揪着他的后领一直拖到书桌边上去。这样无营养的日常斗嘴活动一直持续到王耀发现某人的习惯和这头未开化的狗熊是一样一样的——那个某人就是自己捧在手心上长大，小时候打个嗝都会被自己自豪宣称为“健康”的王春燕。  
　　  
　　妹控王耀就此消停，再没了一句抱怨，伊万在欣慰的同时感到了内心的那么一丝丝委屈——我想出了那么浪漫的理由你都不肯让步，燕子一句话都没说你居然就这么纵容了……委屈的同时也就忽略掉了一个事实：同样是挡路，自己和春燕根本就不是一个级别的。  
　　  
　　其实王耀当初不肯让步是很有苦衷的，但这个苦衷却实在是无法拿出来和伊万交流——那个在伊万眼中浪漫无比的初遇，在王耀眼中根本就是个灾难。  
　　  
　　伊万刚交换到王耀学校时，整个人从头到脚都散发着一股本人根本不自知的高冷气场，周身环绕着西伯利亚低压，自带“交换生”的光辉头环，因为还不能熟练使用中文而导致的“闷骚”属性，加上他个子又高人又懒，于是热情好客的中国人民尝试和他交流时，他懒得低头，只把目光向下一瞥，听完后在嘴角露出轻蔑的笑容（他自己后来辩解那是因为不知道怎样礼貌回答而露出的尴尬微笑）……  
　　  
　　好吧，热情好客≠受虐狂，长此以往谁还愿意拿自己的热脸去贴别人的冷屁股。因此人来了一个多月后，伊万悲哀地发现：自己一个朋友都没有。但这人反省无果后，周身的低气压再次下降好几档——活脱脱的恶性循环。  
　　  
　　就这样，没朋友的伊万同学只能将自己大半时间耗在图书馆里，想着交几个书友什么的应该还是可以做到的。那时候的伊万还很有公德心，每次跑到书柜前找到心仪的书籍后，都会很自觉地去找个书桌，不会坐到书柜旁挡道，而且为了交朋友，他每次都会寻找桌子最空的座位。  
　　  
　　那时的他本人是这么幻想的——  
　　  
　　“同学请问你旁边有人么？”/“没有，请坐（≧し≦）。”/“谢谢……啊，你在看得这本书……”/“怎么了么（⊙し⊙）？”/“我也看过！”/“啊是嘛（^し^）”/“你是留学生吧？”/“没错（☆し☆）！”/“我是XX学院的XXX，你要有什么事，尽管来找我！”  
　　  
　　……完美的交友姿势！  
　　  
　　应该说伊万同学的脑洞不算离谱，不说别的，如此帅气高大外来的男生，总会有胆大的女生上来搭个讪、凑不齐队友的篮球队过来拉个人、想练口语的学习狂套个近乎什么的……于是以上对话真的发生过几次——错就错在小熊同学对自己的定位——  
　　  
　　在他自己的心目中，他是个盼望与陌生国度的同龄人热心交流、增加理解，眼神中写满了“期待”，举止中昭示着“友好”的俄罗斯学生。  
　　  
　　在正常人的心目中，他是个来到了陌生国度对同龄人各种不爽、理解不足，眼神中写满了“你谁”，举止中昭示着“走开”的斯拉夫白毛。  
　　  
　　于是，加入生硬的外国口音、轻蔑的交谈姿势、清冷的交谈环境、黑化的眯眯眼笑以及因为紧张不敢看对方眼睛等等条件，再把他脑洞中自己的台词演练一下——  
　　  
　　“同学请问你旁边有人么？”/“没有，请坐（︶︿︶）。”/“谢谢……啊，你在看的这本书……”/“怎么了么（→_→）？”/“我也看过！”/“啊是嘛（=△=）”/“你是留学生吧？”/“没错（┬＿┬）”……  
　　  
　　……完美的友尽姿势……  
　　  
　　在这样的误解下，又一个月过去了，伊万每天泡图书馆，一个人坐在桌子旁，独自看完了一本又一本书，孤独指数直线上升，阅读理解水平直线上升，期中时中文成绩直线飙升。就这样，期待着异国友情的伊万·布拉金斯基从“高冷低压闷骚的俄罗斯留学生”变身为更不好交流的“文艺高冷低压闷骚的俄罗斯留学霸”……惨绝人寰。  
　　  
　　后来成为伊万第一个朋友的王耀很是纳闷，心想这头狗熊毛病虽说多了点，但人还是蛮好的啊，怎么在我们这片火热的土地上会没朋友呢？于是多方打听拼凑出以上事实，当即就“知道真相同情的眼泪掉下来”，不仅四处宣传伊万的“天然傻白够义气”形象，而且对待伊万愈发温柔——最后干脆把自己搭进去了。  
　　  
　　回到初遇这个话题——当天的伊万也还是呆在图书馆，依旧一个人呆在书桌前，内心抽泣着再度看完了一本书，绝望地站起身，绝望地走到书柜前，绝望地又挑了一本书……然后他觉得反正到哪都是绝望，我干嘛还要到书桌前呢？没人搭话凄惨无比不说，我还一人霸占了一张桌子……上次坐我旁边的姑娘，我偷偷打量一眼，人家都觉得是非礼，哭着跑了……还有之前那对小情侣，连续三天不得不分开到前后两张桌子上，遥遥相望泪眼朦胧，搞得我那桌子是条银河，我就跟坏人姻缘的王母娘娘似的……呵呵你看就算没朋友教我也知道这么接地气的神话故事呢……呵呵谁要朋友啊我一个人也能活得好好的……  
　　  
　　越想越悲哀越想越黑化的伊万就这么可怜兮兮地站在书柜前，浑然不觉自己的眼泪都在眼眶里打转，印堂发黑、脸颊也鼓成了个包子。打从旁边路过的任勇洙无意中瞟了一眼，顿时被这个眼睛在委屈、额头在愤怒、嘴巴在赌气、整个人散发着“自暴自弃”的纠结体惊呆了，停了停脚步想关心一下，但又觉得这人谁呀？无话可说。于是本着从不为难自己的原则，他干脆放弃，一溜烟跑出去找东西了。  
　　  
　　伊万泪眼朦胧，隐约觉得刚才有个呆毛貌似在自己身边停了一下，他还没看清呢对方就又跑了，估计又是一个失败交友典范。虽然这人是谁他都不知道，但这个眨眼就消失的人影就是俗话说得“压死骆驼的最后一根稻草”。伊万气得一屁股坐在地上，恶狠狠地向后一靠，眼泪……眼泪还没来得及掉下来——一方面眼泪这种东西身为男孩子毕竟储量不足，另一方面，他被吓到了。  
　　  
　　身后的书柜并没有可靠地供他依靠，伊万在靠过去的一瞬间就发觉不对劲，书柜明显向后倾斜，与此同时背后传来一连串噼里啪啦的效果音，伴随着某个倒霉蛋的声音，从惊慌失措一路飙向气急败坏：“诶？等……等等……啊……我去……疼……疼疼疼……我艹……前面的！……谁啊那是？！”  
　　  
　　失去平衡的伊万好不容易连滚带爬站起来，转身一看，巨大的书柜已然向后倾斜，因为双向开放式，上面的书正一本接一本的掉向对面某个人影。他慌慌张张跑向书柜背后，发现倾倒的书柜画了一个大大的“/”，自己进不去，只能看清里面一个小个子正站在满地狼藉中，高举双手慌张扶住书柜，被头顶接二连三砸下来的书籍打得嗷嗷叫，可怜得简直不忍直视。  
　　  
　　“对，对不起！”伊万慌忙半蹲着钻了进去，想要帮忙扶好书柜，没想到用力过猛，书柜猛地被扶起来同时，最上层一本大厚精装本在边缘优雅摇晃了几下，干脆地砸下来，狠狠拍在小个子的头顶。  
　　  
　　“你还好么……”把书柜扶正的伊万这才看清这个被自己害惨了的小个子侧面，他扎着一个看起来还蛮可爱的小辫子，只不过刚才的飞来横祸把他的头发砸得蓬乱无比，脸侧看起来还蹭了道口子，微微有些渗血，看起来狼狈不堪。  
　　  
　　对方默默把头顶的最后一击拿下来，低头若有所思打量着。伊万不知道说什么好，只能尴尬的低头和他一起打量，看到封面熟悉的人物肖像，没话找话：“啊，你喜欢她的诗？”  
　　  
　　面前的人抬起头来，伊万于是第一次看到自己即将陷进去的那双眼睛，明亮，温暖，泛着清润的琥珀色的光，让他有些恍惚。对方默默看着他，眨了眨眼睛，抿起嘴角，有些无措的低下头去，他的胸前微微起伏，像是深吸了一口气，然后用轻柔而又暖洋洋的声音给了自己一个肯定的答案：“嗯。”他再度抬头，冲着自己微笑起来。  
　　  
　　有熟悉的句子从他的脑海里闪过，他没能抓到，却莫名的觉得幸福。  
　　  
　　　　　　　　我好像站在天边的云旁  
　　　　　　　　将你的话语回想  
　　  
　　　　　　　　而你听了我的言语  
　　　　　　　　会觉得黑夜比白昼还要明朗  
　　  
　　　　　　　　于是，我们离开了大地  
　　　　　　　　像星星高高走在天上  
　　  
　　　　　　　　无论现在、当时还是今后  
　　　　　　　　永远不会感到羞耻和绝望  
　　  
　　　　　　　　你会真正听到另一个人的声音  
　　　　　　　　那是我在呼唤你的名字  
　　  
　　　　　　　　你稍稍推开的那扇门  
　　　　　　　　我没有力量将它关上①  
　　  
　　真好，伊万心想，他眼里有一双月亮。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　然而这段在伊万眼中浪漫无比足可写成一篇散文入选“十大经典一见钟情”的初遇情节，从王耀的视角来看，就只有不堪回首的感想。  
　　  
　　其实论文艺，王耀有个曾经差点“为爱走天涯”的文艺女青年做自己的母亲，自小耳濡目染，这点是至少不会输给某个笨拙的狗熊的——关键就在于再文艺他也是被砸的那个啊！而且说实在的，这场祸事对他来说真的是很冤。  
　　  
　　那天下午，任勇洙拉王耀去图书馆找把妹资料——没错，把妹资料。据他说，自己最近在追妹子，妹子对什么玫瑰花巧克力都自带免疫，他花大价钱买通了妹子的几个室友，终于到手了重要情报，得知小姑娘就喜欢读诗什么的，目前喜欢上了阿赫玛托娃。为了做足功课，任勇洙拖着学俄语的王耀来帮他找女神心目中的女神。  
　　  
　　王耀的妈妈当初英文专业毕业，也有同样读诗的爱好，况且兄弟要追妹子，这种事情怎么能不两肋插刀？于是王耀外套一穿，跟着对方就直奔图书馆而来。  
　　  
　　两个人查到了书号，在对应的书柜前来来回回转了三遍，也没找到。倒是王耀透过书籍的间缝，看见前面某个貌似有点熟悉的身影。仔细回忆了一下，想起来那是城建的一个俄罗斯交换生，比自己小一届，据说高中就学中文了，才来半学期，中文成绩秒杀了自家外院所有交换生，搞得哀鸿遍野，和自己同寝室的任勇洙前一阵还在头上绑了根布条，上书“奇耻大辱”，对着中文资料很是用功了一番。因此俄语系这次搞联欢，本想要邀请对方来的，还专门派了系里的系花和学霸，组团到这位毛熊小学霸经常出没的图书馆来拉人，拉了整整三天，也没成功。  
　　  
　　据系花和学霸交待——“我们真的是前后夹攻啊，脸都笑僵了，多期待地看着他，到最后都快哭了，可人家根本就不稀得理我们。我们还拖了新来的小学妹去搭讪，多可爱多无害啊，就这都被他瞪哭了的。”——于是交流计划就这么搁浅了。  
　　  
　　王耀吧，从小就是孩子王，三岁时就已经能指使来家里做客的四五岁哥哥姐姐围圈圈坐好，然后用自家大门给他们夹核桃吃。这种爱照顾人的属性自春燕出生后便一发不可收拾，每到晚上春燕躺在摇篮里哇哇大哭时，第一个赶到的不是闻声起床的老妈，而是拥有妹控预警雷达的王耀——得知嘉龙和濠镜出生后，雷达进入成长期，发展为弟妹双控——在终于遇到了两个弟弟和小公主王梅梅后，雷达究极进化出隔海感知这种逆天功能。  
　　  
　　总而言之，面对近在眼前高大的小学弟，王耀的雷达告诉他——“这孩子，寂寞得要死要死的”。  
　　  
　　与此同时，任勇洙惨叫一声，将王耀的思路拉回来，发现对方跪在地上，不禁拿脚尖戳戳他：“你有点出息，找不到书你至于么。”  
　　  
　　勇洙拿呆毛鄙视了他一下：“您老张张眼往下看行么？”  
　　  
　　王耀于是低头一看，发现书柜左下角的腿角断了，他们苦寻三遍无果的那本“女神的女神的诗集”，就这么被拿来垫柜子脚，还垫得怪隐蔽，不仔细瞧真发现不了，肯定是哪个家伙闯祸之后就这么草率地决定隐瞒事实真相。  
　　  
　　任勇洙对着近在自己眼前的“女神的女神的诗集”怅然泪下，感慨着“世界上最远的距离，就是你在我面前，我却不敢动你”。王耀没他那么矫情，撸起袖子就开始搬柜子，想要把书扒出来。勇洙很是兴奋，随手从书架上抽出几本书递给王耀，示意他换这些去垫。  
　　  
　　王耀拿小辫子鄙视了他一下：“滚你的，书是拿来垫柜子的么？去问下值班老师，看有没有多余的本子废纸什么的。”  
　　  
　　勇洙于是一溜烟跑掉，王耀则跟个土拨鼠似的继续在那扒拉，好不容易把书扒出来，一手扶着柜子、一手拿着书站起来，颇有些自豪和欣慰的感觉。可惜这种感觉没持续多长时间，他就觉得手上的重量陡然增加，还没反应过来，书柜上的书就噼里啪啦砸了下来，他吓得把书一扔换两手扶柜子，但就算这样也根本没用。被砸得滋哇乱叫同时，他也看清了前面那个学弟究竟在干些什么，开口想骂对方才发现自己根本不知道他名字，空有满肚子火没处发泄。  
　　  
　　还好小学霸马上跑过来，又是道歉又是帮扶柜子，王耀的火气刚刚下去了那么一小点，就见对方钻进来伸手就“哗”得把柜子扶正了，王耀嗓子里那句“慢点”还没出口，就被头顶一本大厚书砸得眼冒金花。等他回过神，最大的感想就是——头上这书的触感和重量好熟悉啊。  
　　  
　　于是王耀伸手把书拿了下来，对着它发了一会儿呆，感想换成了——原来上面还有一本，放高了，看不见。  
　　  
　　王耀虽然留着小辫子，但霸气还是有的，所以就算中学有人恶意中伤说他“娘”，他也是微微一笑：“切，你那是没观察到我的隐藏气质。”但就算再怎么自信，有个硬伤还是没法避免的：身高169cm。他们校服又总是比普通衣服大一些，所以老师每次登记校服号时，都把他登记在165组，怎么都进不了光荣的170——难道说“老师你那是没观察到我的隐藏身高”？  
　　  
　　如今，别人都不敢触的雷点，被一个书柜又是踩在脚下又是顶在头上的，加上扭了手腕破了相，王耀顿时忍不住，玻璃心就这么碎了。  
　　  
　　玻璃渣还不知道往哪倒时，王耀听见罪魁祸首在自己头顶开口了——没错，是在头顶开得口：“啊，你喜欢她的诗？”  
　　  
　　你难道是眼瞎了看不见我被它砸了吗？！？！？！？！？！？！王耀用熊熊怒火烧熔了那一捧玻璃渣，准备去糊对方熊脸。  
　　  
　　一抬头，对上对方红红的眼圈。  
　　  
　　什么玻璃心什么169，一瞬间飞到外太空去了。王耀的脑子里只循环着一句话：他哭了？我去！他哭了！  
　　  
　　这什么事啊？！被砸的是我，被伤害的是我，身高被比下去的还是我，为毛哭得会是你？！不科学啊这个！王耀眨了眨眼，确定自己没看错，连忙咬紧牙关，把要问候对方的那些玻璃熔浆全都咽回去，低头重新整理整件事情的事实。  
　　  
　　然后他突然想起，就在一分钟前，他看着这个男孩的背影，觉得：这孩子，寂寞得要死。  
　　  
　　有排山倒海般的难受倒灌进来，王耀突然就心疼得不得了，他想起燕子八岁的那年寒假，他第一次被父亲带去见濠镜和梅梅。燕子不知道哥哥究竟是去干什么，她只知道爸爸哥哥不能陪她过年了，于是抱着王耀的行李箱快要哭晕过去。等到了除夕夜，他带着弟弟妹妹们放完烟火、吃完饺子后给悄悄给燕子打电话，接电话的是妈妈，说燕子刚哭累了，已经睡着了。  
　　  
　　那个时候孤零零的燕子，不知怎么的就和面前这个高大的男孩子重合了起来。  
　　  
　　啊啊啊啊啊真的是心疼的要死了啊！王耀深吸了一口气，保证自己不会丢脸到和对方一起哭的地步。脑海中觉醒的弟控魂无比惆怅地拍了拍他的头：“算啦，王耀，被砸了就被砸了，又没砸傻，人都哭了，你还想怎么样呢，原谅了吧……再说，你长得矮就不准人家长得高，没这个道理啊……”  
　　  
　　王耀无比委屈又无比心疼地对这个观点表示同意，顺便抬头给面前还有些惴惴不安的伊万一个哄小孩儿的笑容。  
　　  
　　我可是把自家弟弟妹妹的专属都分给你了啊……王耀在内心叹道，所以别哭了。  
　　  
　　也别再孤单了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　当天晚上，王耀用伤痕累累的手，摸着头顶的包、脸上的伤，站到寝室门边靠墙接着对方兴奋打来的的电话：“小耀我们院明天体检，你们是什么时候？啊我明天还要去图书馆你去吗？对了小耀是俄语系的那是不是也会交换到俄罗斯呢？小耀宿舍里几个人呢？热闹嘛？我这里只有两个人，室友还没回来好无聊，我想申请换到大寝室……”  
　　  
　　请告诉我那个“小耀”的称呼只是礼节性的……还有你们这群万恶的交换生，我们都向往着二人间啊你们知道吗？！在心里咆哮着的王耀顺便恶狠狠地瞪了正在苦读诗集的任勇洙一眼，勇洙没有自觉，倒是阳台又传来抢厕所的声音——  
　　  
　　“你给老子靠边！先来后到懂吗？！”  
　　“干啥玩意儿你想干架咋的？！”  
　　“滚！告你俩别碍事儿啊！”  
　　  
　　王耀无比痛心地咬牙忍住自己的悲从中来，温和地一一回答，觉得电话里这个聒噪的狗熊白天一定是演技太好。  
　　  
　　晚上睡觉时，王耀抑制不住自己的怀疑，跟勇洙抱怨：“勇洙，我觉得我今天遇到的是个变态吧？”  
　　  
　　同一时间，伊万抑制不住自己的幸福感，向弗朗求证：“弗朗，我觉得我今天遇到的一定是真爱！”  
　　  
　　得到相同的答案：“……这都几点了啊……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　伊万觉得自己的肩头沉甸甸的，一转头，发现自家小姨子正靠着自己的肩膀在睡大觉，刚刚自己还在纳闷那个鼓鼓的脸颊里究竟有些什么，现在发现全是口水。那本大书已经滑到地上去了。  
　　  
　　伊万叹了口气，一边扶着燕子的脑袋，一边小心地将书拿了过来，向远处的小弟托里斯招招手，等对方慌里慌张跑过来，便示意他把书放回书架去。  
　　  
　　突然想起刚才燕子的问题，伊万不禁歪歪脑袋。他和王耀刚租了公寓买了书柜时，他就把自己费劲心机淘回来的同版诗集插上了书柜最高层，还招呼王耀过来看，那时候小耀的眼神亮晶晶的，让他觉得自己所有的苦心都很是值得。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔着一个书柜想过去又不敢过去、百无聊赖的王濠镜见托里斯把书放了回去，很是好奇的将大姐刚才痛苦阅读的大厚本又抽了出来，对着封面愣了一下神——怎么好熟悉的样子？  
　　  
　　啊对了，大哥发过和这书的合影，说就是这本书曾把他拍进170的队伍的。  
　　  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　王耀最想干的事情，除了把弟弟妹妹们聚集在一起一块疼爱、以及到处散发自认为的大哥光辉外，就是种菜。  
　　  
　　没错，种菜。  
　　  
　　因此虽然他学着自家老爸，见缝插针把他和伊万公寓里小得可怜的阳台搭起了各式花架，洋洋自得栽培了春夏秋冬各式花种，连阳台外面的栏杆都没放过，却也是觉得实在不够爽。那些娇嫩艳丽的花朵虽说让他心里很是满足，也得了不少赞叹，但王耀心里啪啪啪打着小算盘，觉得你看我种了一盆一盆又一盆的花，浇水施肥除草撒盐，临了送人的时候还得搭上一花盆，太伤积极性了。  
　　  
　　于是王耀耷拉着小辫子，望着自家小阳台，看着当时已经开始打苞的杜鹃春兰龙吐珠，一半得意一半郁闷，暗暗盘算着把哪个花盆里的花刨了，种几株小番茄。  
　　  
　　结果还没等他决定对哪株花忍痛割爱，院里开大会，砸给他一个大馅儿饼。  
　　  
　　他们院办公小楼是学校东南角几十年的老房子了，一栋小巧可爱的二层小楼，砖缝里长满了爬山虎，连块红砖的影都快看不见了。院里的土地野花野草丛生，元老们坐到一到夏天就花香四溢的老槐树下，摆张小圆桌，沏上一壶茶，摇着大蒲扇，就着叶缝间洒下来的点点阳光惬意交谈，就算槐树上的青白色吊死鬼荡漾着长长的银丝，争先恐后悠悠飘落到眼前的茶水里，一群老头子也依旧呵呵笑着：“野趣，野趣。”  
　　  
　　野趣你个鬼啊！新上任的校领导对着那一拨拨气势汹汹的虫子，脑袋上青筋直跳，向上面反映了又反映，最后学校会议商量后表示——那几棵树的树龄比他们所有还在学校任职的领导年龄都高，因此，树，那是万万不能砍的。不过介于虫害确实猖獗，要彻底除一除那片地上的野花野草，杜绝任何人采摘的欲望！  
　　  
　　于是，老头子们痛心疾首看着那片草地被除了个干净，换上了石子水泥花岗岩，他们只好对着人工绘制出的几何图案嗤之以鼻：哼！  
　　  
　　最后中间统一开辟出一个规整而又简洁的大花坛，还有一个别致又简单的六角小凉亭——当然校方的内部说法是为了省钱，对院方的说法是要简单的美感。  
　　  
　　老头子们看着那个简单到简直简陋的凉亭，有点心动，但看看花坛里光秃秃的泥土：哼！  
　　  
　　于是院里开大会，校领导顶着愁秃了一片的地中海，很是豪迈地宣布：嗯！学校要有新一轮的绿化啦！你们的花坛也将迎来春天了！大家看看这几种方案，你们觉得哪些漂亮……  
　　  
　　面对着人家设计出的精巧华丽——唯独绝不可能有野趣的花坛设想图，老头子们又一次傲娇了……  
　　  
　　还只是个助教的王耀一听就来劲了，要什么专业设计，浪费预算，放着我来！当即特激动的举手，眉飞色舞的表达了自己的意愿。  
　　  
　　校领导正在为底下这些冥顽不化的老人家伤透脑筋，一看王耀这个谁都不怎么认识的小年轻如此热情地表达意愿，甚至愿意自费照看这个姥姥不疼舅舅不爱的花坛，感觉被人以极大的善意对待了。一扭头，院里的几个教授也眉飞色舞的说起起自家阳台上从王耀那抱回来的几盆兰草，清香雅致；上次情人节看那些学生大束大束的玫瑰花，还不如人王耀自己用小盆分植的风信子；还有教师公寓那顺着王耀家阳台栏杆向下攀爬，如瀑布一般蔓延到楼下一层的金橘凌霄花——生机勃勃气势如虹，几乎能自行吟诵出那么一首《致橡树》出来……  
　　  
　　领导幻想着这个自己不常来的角落办公楼花坛就此改头换面、花前月下、如诗美景，最不济也能有个紫藤萝瀑布的景出来不是？还不用经费……大手一挥，同意了。  
　　  
　　于是王耀大刀阔斧地干了起来，计划播种插苗，忙了好几天，很是冷落了一下刚被他从俄罗斯又拐带回来的布拉金斯基。伊万眨巴着大眼睛在家委屈兮兮地望向王耀、出门就黑化，目光堪比激光，射穿了好些个玻璃心。  
　　  
　　在这样的努力下，花坛很快就有了生机，领导每天在外忙得不可开交，但依旧偶尔想起便从行政楼脱身出来跑去花坛前仔细观察一下就很是得意——哎呀这边这么快就发芽了，那边幼苗那么快就长高了，看来应该用不了几天就能长大了；哟王耀他们在支架子了，这莫不是牵牛花紫藤花什么的，还真的要整个瀑布出来呀真好；嘿长这么大了叶子绿绿的真好看，几乎没什么虫子，王耀虽然年轻但够负责的，这些老头子干活也都挺麻利；开花啦开花啦，白的紫的真好看，就是有点少，不过这样看着也挺自然，等学习回来说不定全开了更漂亮……  
　　  
　　因此最后发现那些个紫紫胖胖的长茄子、五彩油亮的灯笼椒、鼓鼓囊囊的豆角，还有坐在亭子里啃着刚洗好的小番茄的老头子们……在他们身旁，顺着亭柱攀援而上的，那应该就是传说中的葫芦瓜了吧……校领导感觉自己被欺骗了——王耀！我的花坛呢？！没有君子兰没有紫藤萝，没有昙花一现的花前月下也就算了，那也不能掉价掉到菜园子去啊！  
　　  
　　领导找了一圈没找到王耀，只好黑着脸找人带话，让王耀赶紧去找他，带信儿的人忙不迭地答应着，顺手给了他几个洗好的小樱桃番茄，他郁闷地啃着，心想嗯饱满多汁酸酸甜甜还真挺好吃的……  
　　  
　　那边王耀听说让自己得以实现夙愿的大恩人回来了，忙摘了茄子和灯笼椒，去菜市场买了几个新鲜的土豆，洗洗干净切块，炒了一饭盒的地三鲜。装了一袋子红红黄黄的小番茄，还特心疼地加进去几个好不容易长出来的紫番茄。从亭柱那里摘了厚厚一叠藤田七叶，擦拭干净包装好，抱着家里刚开花的蝴蝶兰，跑去了恩人的办公室。  
　　  
　　办公室里正在开小会，看见有吃的送进来，都一拥而上；领导看着底下的人把自己还蛮喜欢的小番茄就这么瓜分了，顺带着还把那一饭盒色彩鲜亮＼香气四溢的地三鲜也干掉了大半，很是不好发火，抱着亲近下属的心态也凑过去尝了尝，很美味。  
　　  
　　嘴里塞满了灯笼椒，心情很是复杂的领导跟王耀交待：那什么，菜种得挺好，但这是学校，还是高等学府……你好歹在外围也种些花啊。  
　　  
　　务实的王耀答应了，回去计划着种一圈向日葵，晚上躺床上特得意地踢了踢伊万：等明年开花了，我带你去看，一定很漂亮（还好吃），像一圈小太阳。  
　　  
　　被菜园子夺去好多温存时间怨念冲天的伊万凑过来，脸颊鼓鼓的却是上扬了嘴角，张开胳膊将王耀环绕在自己的怀抱中：不用，我这里有个最明亮的太阳。  
　　  
　　然而第二年他还是被王耀拉去了，同时带着在伊万眼里又爱又恨的小灯泡王春燕——菜园里生机勃勃，绿意盎然，那一圈黄灿灿的向日葵看起来亮眼而又温暖，相比起普通的向日葵，它们有着不多却大片的柠檬黄花瓣，紧簇小巧的花蕊，真的如同太阳。  
　　  
　　原本觉得自己肯定是被王耀拉来做苦力，连塑料袋都准备好叠在兜里的伊万绕着菜园转了一圈，发现没有一朵葵花上面有长满瓜子的花盘，相反，那些黑褐色的花蕊微微卷曲着，相较向日葵来说只有着过于小巧的花芯，迎接着胖乎乎黑黄条纹的蜜蜂，任由它们在自己小小的天地里扭动着，沾染了满身花粉。  
　　  
　　伊万抬头想问王耀这怎么没瓜子啊，正好撞到燕子亮闪闪的目光：“哥这园子真棒！比学校其它地方可爱多了！都是你种得啊？太厉害了！”  
　　  
　　王耀站在自己的劳动成果前，沐浴着心爱的妹妹欣羡的目光，特陶醉特羞涩地点头：“哎呀前辈们也参与进来了，你看这编得多可爱的竹篱笆，是之前退休了的李老师亲手整的。”  
　　  
　　你哥都在大学校园里种菜了啊！你还要往天上夸么……到底你们兄妹要亮瞎人眼到什么地步……一直对兄妹关系处得比较另类的伊万愤恨移回目光，打量着面前的向日葵，伸手捏住了一片花瓣想要扯下来。触手一片柔软的凉意，有只小小胖胖的蜜蜂没有意识到这只正在搞破坏的大手，依旧一头扎进花蕊中，晃动着自己的尾刺，很努力地钻着。  
　　  
　　“漂亮么？”趁着燕子跑进里面的凉亭，王耀凑向伊万，问道。  
　　  
　　伊万想赌气说也就那样吧，可对上王耀亮晶晶的眼神，不由得就软下心来，松开手指勾起嘴角露出软绵绵的微笑：“漂亮。”  
　　  
　　看着恋人因此露出的孩子气的微笑，伊万凑上前，低头在他的额角上印下一个柔软而迅速的吻。  
　　  
　　王耀坦然接受这个奖励，带着一脸讨好的笑容开口：“我可是放弃了原先已经定好了的向日葵，专门为了你跑去换成了这种葵花……连瓜子都没有了。”  
　　  
　　伊万歪歪头，想问他怎么回事，还没开口，王耀伸手拢住那只晕头转向往下掉的小蜜蜂，将它放到了大一些的花盘上，解释道：“这是向日葵的一个引进品种，叫‘月光明亮’，”他抬起头，目光温润的好像初见时的暖光，“这是万尼亚的月亮。”  
　　  
　　下一秒他被包裹进霸道而又有着丝丝凉意的怀抱中，听见恋人陡然加快的心跳。王耀觉得有点感动，于是没有埋怨自己被压制的呼吸，将头埋进对方的胸前，深吸了一口气。伊万身上有着洗衣液淡淡的香气，有时自己在外面实在太累了，回去浑身泥土，扑到床上就睡时，伊万会笨拙地给他换好衣服，在洗手间里静悄悄地干活——明明在那之前，他都还是一个需要别人来照顾的蛮横孩子。  
　　  
　　感觉王耀的手攀升上来，同样抱住了自己，伊万抿紧嘴，忍耐住自己那份快要满溢出来的幸福感，他微微抬眼，目光中是葵花花瓣温和浅淡的柠檬黄，被阳光照着，显出几分通透晶莹：  
　　  
　　就像小耀你一样，像太阳，像月亮，像我生命中最亮的光。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　从图书馆出来后，伊万看着身边刚洗了把脸的燕子，花白的口水印是洗掉了，但脸上靠他胳膊睡出来的大片红印依旧还在，那样子傻乎乎的，惹得伊万情不自禁揉了揉她脑袋：“还困？今天辛苦你了。”  
　　  
　　春燕特别不好意思地看向后面的托里斯，觉得今天是她来顶班，可活儿基本全是托里斯干的，结果伊万还如此坦然就把功劳扔给了自己……顿时忍不住探头过去：“托里斯谢谢了啊！下次我去伊万那给你们做好吃的！”  
　　  
　　好脾气的托里斯露出温和的微笑着表示不用介意，抬手看了看表，发现到了器乐队排练的时候，匆匆拎着小提琴跑掉了。春燕看着他跑远，转过头看着伊万，他正盯着远处不知在思考些什么：“伊万？”  
　　  
　　伊万回过神，看着春燕疑惑的目光，笑着歪了歪头：“你要回寝室么？”  
　　  
　　“我先去看看活动教室还有没有人，后门新开了一家店，如果大家都还在的话就拉他们一起去吃！”春燕眼神亮亮地看向他，“伊万也一起吧！他们说真的很好吃。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……我还有点事，下次吧，”将手从春燕头上拿开，伊万有些心虚地看到春燕的脑袋已经被自己揉成了鸡窝，他决定就当做没看见，“你们好好吃。”  
　　  
　　春燕抬头看着他，明显有些犹豫，正要开口说些什么，余光撇到身后从图书馆走出来的熟悉身影，顿时兴奋起来踮脚招手：“啊，濠镜！活动结束了么？”边喊着边蹦蹦跳跳跑过去。  
　　  
　　这边濠镜和自己“心仪的姐姐”（怎么说出来真还就这么变态——王濠镜在心里自我吐槽着）隔了一个书柜站着看了半天书，心不在焉把一本自己平时都不怎么爱看的诗集翻了又翻，最后猛然间醒悟——我是来找拓本的啊！  
　　  
　　虽然金铃那架势，包括给的地址都摆明了是让自己来找春燕，但濠镜觉得反正来都来了，还是应该完成一下任务，于是特勤快地跑去爬楼梯——古籍馆在图书馆少人问津的副楼最高层独立阁楼里，濠镜抱着老头子一般的运动心理吭哧吭哧爬上去，结果人古籍馆的书压根就不让外借，只能在馆里看。濠镜和他爹一样有点倔强，当即起了好胜心，和人带着老花镜还有些耳背的管理员爷爷聊了好半天，终于寻到一本看起来还不错的拓本可以带走。  
　　  
　　濠镜抱着书特别自豪地吭哧吭哧又爬下楼，远远望见拎着小提琴盒的托里斯正在进电梯，一下子眼尖起来，顺着往电梯里看，果然看见高高大大的伊万和小巧玲珑的春燕。  
　　  
　　兴奋之余想紧跑几步跟着进电梯的濠镜突然冷静下来，审视了一下自己从进图书馆后到现在的一系列行为：焦急等待二哥妹妹的许可→隔着书柜打量姐姐睡觉→偷偷看姐姐刚看过的诗集→想要跟着姐姐一起进电梯……  
　　  
　　这尼玛不就是个变态跟踪狂么？！王濠镜顿觉五雷轰顶，整个人都被劈得焦黑酥脆，转念想起不知在哪个角落里还有个小妹派来的监察，说不定刚才和自己也就隔了一个书柜，这一个跟一个的，简直就是在春燕背后拴了一连串的变态啊！  
　　  
　　于是濠镜一边在内心唾弃着自己，一边抱着书耷拉着脑袋放弃电梯，踩在大理石阶梯上，一路脚步沉重，觉得天都阴沉了好几分。  
　　  
　　结果刚出图书馆大门，看见又是招手又是朝自己跑过来的春燕，濠镜觉得心里被照得明亮又温暖，天空万里无云真灿烂——  
　　  
　　太变态太变态了！王濠镜在内心抵御着心底那个毒舌的王梅梅，朝着跑过来的春燕露出礼貌却亲近的笑容：“学姐好，会长叫我来找拓本的。”  
　　  
　　太好了，多亏刚刚要到了一本——王濠镜在心里暗自庆幸。  
　　  
　　“啊，那他们还在教室么？我们一起出去吃个饭好不好，后门新开了一家馆子，据说超好吃！”春燕对这个隔三差五带着零食来收买学姐学长们的小学弟格外有好感，而且总觉得看到他就莫名想亲近，于是像只猫咪一般往人跟前凑。  
　　  
　　濠镜一边点头，特别幸福地迎接心上人的建议，一边微微移开目光，看着不远处望向他的布拉金斯基，微微收敛笑容，微微欠身表示尊敬，对方皱眉看了看他便扭头走了。被他的动作提醒到，春燕连忙转身，只看见伊万离开的背影，长长的围巾搭下来，他的风衣灌进微风，稍显温柔却无用地阻挡着他的脚步。  
　　  
　　伊万没有理会，一个人向前走去，他素色的大衣和校园各色穿行的人群一起落入春燕的目光中，明明是最普通最无趣的一点，却异样显眼。  
　　  
　　春燕捏紧了兜里的手机，觉得自己的手微微有些发抖。  
　　  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　坐在馆子里的金铃觉得，自己身为一个学姐，真的算是鞠躬尽瘁，既要替单纯无知的学妹防着绝对居心不轨的学长，还要帮毫无动静的学弟追上心仪已久的学姐，为此不得不坐在自己不待见的本田菊身边，怨气冲天。  
　　  
　　坐在她身边的本田觉得，自己作为异国友人，混得真是惨不忍睹，既要帮手段阴险的机油监视据说变态至极的哥哥，还要在天真无邪的学妹身后晃荡得像个罪犯，因此莫名被安排到绝对误会了的金铃身侧，委屈至极。  
　　  
　　目前正被伊万以“你以为留学是为了干什么”的理由，逼着选修了中国古代文学的莱维斯坐在椅子上，以自己多年来被吓出的本能，隐约察觉到这顿饭有些杀气，端着茶杯反射性很是思考了一阵——嗯，这种好像是叫鸿门宴来着。  
　　  
　　拿着菜单正在点菜的春燕丝毫没有察觉到周围诡异的气氛，正对着菜单上的菜名大流口水，金铃向来不喜欢点菜，本田菊和莱维斯都以“不会点”拒绝了邀请，于是只剩春燕不断地点菜→否决→再点新菜。她身边的濠镜修长的手指上转动着破破烂烂捆着胶布的圆珠笔，沉默而淡定的在点餐便签本上不厌其烦写下春燕心血来潮喊出的一道道菜名，再一个个干脆地划掉、打小叉，很是秀了一下自己的日常行楷。  
　　  
　　移情别恋了十几道后，好不容易确定了三道菜，春燕将菜单递给身旁的濠镜，怂恿着“濠镜也来点两道吧”，一边凑上前去看自己到底最后点了哪些。被她的突然倾身过来有些惊到，濠镜手抖了一下，没接住菜单，微微侧开身，保证安全距离同时好让春燕看看已经面目全非的点菜本。  
　　  
　　“啊你也画小叉，”春燕抬起头，眼中很是雀跃了一下，“我哥哥划别字的时候，也习惯在横线的末尾打小叉。”  
　　  
　　因为我就是跟哥哥学得啊……只能在心里默默回应的濠镜惆怅地顿了一下，微笑着回答：“嗯小时候爱涂黑，后来觉得实在是难看。”  
　　  
　　“嘿嘿我哥哥原先划三道杠，后来他说画不成平行线简直难受，就改成这样了。”春燕看着那看似潇洒又有着些微起伏的横线，只在尽头联结了一个小小的叉，看起来有那么一点的调皮，“不过他还会在这里加上两点。”春燕伸手拿过濠镜手中的笔，指尖轻碰了对方的手，直接导致里人格濠镜将心中的小濠镜按在地上暴打：害羞个屁啊心跳加速个屁啊你以为你是情窦初开的小女生么？！  
　　  
　　小濠镜在地上挣扎着：连我自己都要反对自己的话，那还能好好玩耍吗？！  
　　  
　　表面上的濠镜依旧是云淡风轻的谦谦君子风，低头看着春燕的笔尖落到尽头的叉上，在右下角的半个笔画上点下了两个点：“像这样~嘿嘿以前我帮哥哥想出来的，像一条小龙一样，是哥哥的记号哦。”  
　　  
　　濠镜看了看笔下被加了两点的叉，确实像一个小小的简笔龙头：上侧高扬的两笔好像尖尖的龙角，右下被加了两点后好像有了灵动的眼睛，随着笔锋的上挑成为不可或缺的长长龙脸，剩下左下的一笔如同柔软的龙须向后飘去，连接着身后如在云中翻覆的曲线，在深沉的笔墨中，如同乌云中穿行的游龙。  
　　  
　　“燕子真的很喜欢哥哥啊……”坐在对面的金铃托着下巴笑了，看着濠镜飞快从刚刚被春燕忍痛割爱划掉的菜名中又选了两道填上去，重新誊抄了一份，举起手示意经过的服务员将他们的点菜单拿走。  
　　  
　　“没错！”春燕丝毫没有注意到自己旁边濠镜点了什么，只是对着学姐的结论使劲点了点头，“因为哥哥很厉害，弟弟妹妹他们应该也都很喜欢，湾湾总说被大哥照顾的时候，要小心自己会被宠坏。”  
　　  
　　“燕子还有其他兄弟姐妹么？”第一次听说的莱维斯好奇地抬头问她。  
　　  
　　“还有三个堂弟堂妹！啊，就是爸爸家里还有三个弟弟，是他们的孩子，”春燕很努力地向在座的两位外国友人解释这些词，“有三个。”  
　　  
　　她索性抓过没被拿走的便签本，开始在上面涂写起来：“嗯有小叔家里的湾湾，”她在本子上写下小叔，配着画了一个小光头火柴人，呆呆的大眼睛几可媲美小黄人。在那之下拉出一个小箭头，用Q版涂鸦涂了个长头发的圆脸蛋，头发两侧盛开着可爱的大花，长长的呆毛垂下来，发梢在胖胖的脸蛋前卷出迷你的波浪，“湾湾是家里的小公主！是个很可爱的女孩子，还很小，不过已经有在发表各种作品，写文画画都很有一手，很厉害的！”  
　　  
　　嗯，很厉害……请问这位姐姐大人知道这个发表作品无数、写文画画都有一手的小公主部落格是什么样么？自我介绍那一栏有大大注明“未成年人勿入”啊！背景图是几个男人啊！其中一个男人有着辨识率超高的小辫子啊！男人们是半裸躺在地上的啊！那图特么还是她逼着在下画的啊！！！  
　　  
　　坐到濠镜对面正在喝茶的本田菊握紧茶杯，强忍住自己要望天流泪的冲动。当初他见到王耀兄妹后，有一次特八卦地跑去和要好的网友聊天，说到目前社团的代理老师和可爱的后辈，应请求很手贱地发了张当时的书法会合照过去，那边沉默了好久，他还以为对方下线了，正打算也去休息，就看见对方传了张随手涂鸦的王老师过来：【下个原创本的主角就他了~你近水楼台观察方便，主笔就你了。】  
　　  
　　后来得知王耀和王梅梅的关系时，本田菊一边迎风流泪，一边给家乡去了个电话，听着自家妹妹小樱温柔乖巧的问候，觉得自己真是世界上最幸福的哥哥。  
　　  
　　“然后是三叔，”春燕很快又涂了个小火柴人，这回很是不辞辛苦地给小火柴人涂上了头发，不过因为是在太过潦草，导致小火柴人给人以已经被引燃的痛苦感。接着在那之下又涂了个可爱到能萌杀人的胖乎乎包子脸，短头发粗眉毛，严肃而又惹人疼爱的眼睛直视着画画的人，“三叔家的小……啊，嘉龙，只比我小不到半岁而已，很小的时候见过一次，都不怎么爱说话呢，虽然是弟弟但比我懂事多了，转过好几次学，但一直都很受欢迎！”  
　　  
　　嗯，受欢迎……姐姐你知道这家伙初中在英国上学时，打遍后巷无敌手，放炮抗议校厨房，黑过情敌主页面，卖过股市黑情报么？期末收了钱给高年级大哥哥大姐姐当枪手也就算了，还面无表情不动声色和高年级学长学姐们一起看了三！级！片！庆祝好么？！早不是你小时候见的那个孩子了啊（虽说小时候也就是个混蛋）！  
　　  
　　濠镜依旧保持着微笑，帮着上菜的服务生将一盘盘炒菜摆上桌，一副云淡风轻的样子帮众人端米饭，只在内心深处把自己二哥揪出来接连18hit，暴走模式的王濠镜将毫无还手之力的小嘉龙在地上来回拖恨不得挫骨扬灰，边拖边骂：叫你装逼叫你装逼你骗谁啊你？！你以为跑美国改邪归正装乖孩子，就没人知道你那点黑历史了是吧？！  
　　  
　　春燕对着自己画出的包子脸嘉龙很是陶醉了一下，忍不住伸手戳了戳，看得王濠镜心中更不爽，然后他看着姐姐的笔尖落到下一处空白，悬在上方迟迟没有落下来：“然后是二叔……”  
　　  
　　她不再说话，也没有画什么东西，想了很久后也只工工整整写下了“二叔”两个字，盯着那两个字仔细看了一下，犹豫着开口：“嗯……二叔……我都没见过，嗯，二叔一直都很忙的。”  
　　  
　　濠镜没说话，扭头帮春燕架上了一副筷子，倒是让本田菊情不自禁觉得，这怎么有点凄凉啊……莱维斯好心帮着追问了一句：“二叔家也有弟弟妹妹么？”  
　　  
　　春燕大大的点点头：“有个弟弟，虽然是二叔家的孩子但是比嘉龙要小一点，虽然我也没见过。叫小澳，王小澳。”  
　　  
　　王梅梅你自己名字老土就不让其他人好过了是吧？濠镜听着这个羞耻的名字被春燕清脆而响亮地叫出来，顿时觉得应该把心底的小人王梅梅也拖出来打板子才行。  
　　  
　　“是个什么样的人呢？”金铃饶有兴致的追问。  
　　  
　　“湾湾和嘉龙说他是个变态！”春燕抬起头，用亮晶晶的眼神回答了这个问题。  
　　  
　　本田菊埋头吃菜，只用余光观察了一下被人无心叫做变态的王濠镜，他特别文雅的伸手端过自己的茶杯，沉稳而沧桑如同老头子般喝了长长一口，灯光下同样亮晶晶的眼镜遮住了眼睛，简直有些让他这个间谍同情了，但转念一想，都被这样叫了还能如此镇定，好似没听到一般继续装——这人确实有点变态啊！  
　　  
　　春燕实在是不知道在“二叔”的底下画什么，于是边乐观的安慰着自己边在下面画了一朵小花，在花芯处写下了“小澳”两个字，放下笔拿手指同样戳了戳，信心十足般说着：“不过哥哥说总有一天大家会一起聚一次的！到时候就能见到他了，我觉得肯定不会像是他们说的那样，一定也是个很棒的男生！”  
　　  
　　心情复杂的濠镜看看那朵小花，又听着姐姐夸自己“很棒”，一时间不知是悲是喜，只好低头又去喝茶，无意中看到了春燕的手，貌似今天已经好几次伸进兜里了。濠镜歪歪脑袋，突然意识到对方正死死攥着手机，攥得太紧，微微有些发抖，濠镜突然想起刚才她凑过来拿自己手中的笔，指尖冰凉。  
　　  
　　掏出自己的手机，濠镜一副“有点急事不好意思”的抱歉微笑，给刚刚在心里被他收拾了一顿的王嘉龙发短信：【大哥摘了氧气罩后感觉还好么？能说话么？】  
　　  
　　很快得到回应：【你想干什么死变态？！？！你又做了什么？！】  
　　  
　　被深深伤害的濠镜强忍怒火，告诉自己这不是和面瘫骂架的时候，于是一边指挥心里的里濠镜继续胖揍王嘉龙、一边再度发信息过去：【大哥一般几天和这边通一次电话？姐姐感觉有点不太对劲。】  
　　  
　　同样很快得到回应：【我开车去医院，等着】  
　　  
　　双标不要玩太过啊你这混账！濠镜突然就有了想砸手机的冲动。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　到达外院办公小楼时，伊万有些发愣，王耀的菜园还在，虽然还只是春天，各式幼苗和种子都还只是处于发芽和生长的阶段，没有太过亮眼的绿色，但从那昂扬生长的劲头来看，依旧是如他去年所见时一般生机勃勃。唯一不同的一点就是，外围的那圈竹篱笆变得格外抢眼——那圈名为“月光明亮”的葵花不见了，没留枝蔓、不剩枯干，就是很干脆的不见了。  
　　  
　　不知对此该作何反应的伊万站在原地，有些恼怒有些无措，有人从菜园前匆匆而过，未曾对此驻足或诧异，那些花的消失好像就是那么理所当然。  
　　  
　　那明明是万尼亚的月亮！伊万咬牙握紧了拳头，但很快又松开，觉得自己的怒火也好悲伤也好，都好像是这个春天里最最不合时宜的东西，在这些出土的嫩芽、攀援的藤蔓面前，显得那么可笑。  
　　  
　　亭子里有人看见了他，缓缓站起身，举起一只手来朝他轻轻一挥，伊万愣愣看了好半天，才反应过来是叫他过去，理解到这层含义后，他也看清了朝他挥手的人——编了这一圈竹篱笆的退休李教授。  
　　  
　　忙不迭跑进亭子扶着老人再度坐下来，伊万有些疑惑地站在一边，老人眯眼笑着热情地招待他坐下来：“一眼就瞧到你站在外面了，我还正在这见以前学生呢，来来来，坐下喝点茶……嗯……你们俄罗斯人是爱喝红茶吧……”  
　　  
　　“我都行的。”伊万一边局促地坐下来，觉得自己庞大的身躯快要压垮身下制作精巧的藤椅。  
　　  
　　“哈哈那就尝尝这个，这茶是去年的秋白露，今年的春茶还没下来……不过也好，春茶有些苦，你们这些年轻人可能喝不来。”老人用干瘦却有力的大手端起被茶水沾染了温度的紫砂壶，往紫砂小茶盅中注入淡青色的茶水。细嫩的茶叶尖跟随着茶水被冲了出来，在小小的茶盅中起起浮浮，清新而又漂亮。  
　　  
　　伊万用三根手指小心的捏起那个茶盅，就着茶水之上弥漫起来的轻薄雾气，心不在焉地喝着，目光却总是不自然地撇向一边。  
　　  
　　老人侧头微笑打量着他，见空空的茶盅被放回来，抬手又帮他续了一杯，边续边开口：“今年的春天还是有点冷，暖一暖。”说完放下茶壶，很是惬意开口：“你是在找王耀的那圈葵花？”他似是有意般移开目光，转向生机勃勃的菜园。  
　　  
　　伊万手一抖，茶水泼到自己腿上，明明是暖洋洋的温度，他却觉得一直冰到了心里。  
　　  
　　“可惜了，我们也不知怎么照顾那花，一个冬天过去后都病怏怏的，我们折腾了，可也没法子，看着真心疼，没办法，只好先都给他移除了，真的是对不住。”老人的目光依旧注视着菜园，像是没有注意到伊万的失态。  
　　  
　　伊万想开口，想说没有什么对不住，想说您们也是没办法，想说没事儿小耀已经很感激你们照顾菜园了，但他什么都说不出口。他湿淋淋的手紧攥着茶盅，觉得那薄薄的盅壁像要裂开，变成无数碎片，刺进他的心里。  
　　  
　　他沉寂了四天的手机依旧躺在兜里，安静得让他想要发疯。  
　　  
　　“不过你看那边儿，”老人扬起干瘦起皱的手，从伊万面前掠过，那看似无力的胳膊却有种强大的力量，带着他的目光移向了办公楼的一处角落里，“那里的木笔开得倒是正好。”  
　　  
　　那是一株异常精巧的小树，黑褐色的细嫩枝桠，因着春意长出了寥寥几片嫩绿的叶芽，然而最引人瞩目的不是那些绿意，而是上面密密麻麻缀满所有枝头的小花。它们一个个有着柔嫩的淡粉，越向下沉淀越过渡到活泼而深沉的紫红，有些稍显狭长的花瓣微微聚拢，衬得整朵整朵的花如同羞涩的钟铃，而夹杂其中偶尔也有着怒放的花朵，像是舞池中伴随着音乐旋转，四下散开的舞裙，无端得热烈起来。  
　　  
　　“这树看着小，在我们这可算是老同志，我们老头子都喜欢管它叫木笔，不过它也叫辛夷——王耀教过你我们这的诗词没？”老人说起自己喜欢的东西，越发热情，伊万无意识地点点头，听着他继续讲下去：“我们千年前的大诗人王维——哎呦你看，也姓王——他就写过这种花……木末芙蓉花，山中发红萼。涧户寂无人，纷纷开且落。”  
　　  
　　伊万被文言文砸得有点晕，茫然抬头看着又站起来的老人。  
　　  
　　“是说啊，这花长在少有人去的深山溪水之间，在那里独自一株接一株地开花，又一树接一树地凋谢了。过不了多久，我们这的木笔差不多也要枯萎了。”  
　　  
　　愣愣地看着那开的热烈的一树粉红，伊万不知如何应答。  
　　  
　　“可是啊布拉金斯基先生，”老人又将目光移向他们经常在那之下摆弄茶桌的老槐树，“等它谢了，教学楼那边的桃花樱花可就都开了，还有那边的老槐树就要准备打苞，到时候整个小楼都能闻到那股香气。”  
　　  
　　“等到槐花也谢了，湖里的荷花就太漂亮了！再过后，学校的这些桂花树也不会叫你们失望的——对了我家的糖桂花做得不错，回头再做了，给你们带几瓶……然后是冬天，腊梅可香。”  
　　  
　　每个季节盛放的图景就这么被不留余地灌进伊万耳朵里，有些他见过，有些没注意过，有些他没听懂，他觉得惶然却又安心，仿佛置身于小耀折腾出的四季长春的阳台。  
　　  
　　“然后，就又是这些木笔，还会再开花，每年春天都是，从没叫我们失望过。”对方终于将目光移了回来，看着面前的伊万，他似乎听懂了又似乎没听懂，正睁大眼睛看着自己。老人用慈祥的目光看着他，缓缓开口，“等王耀回来，赶紧叫他再把那圈葵花种上，就能再开花，和这些花一样，年年都开。”  
　　  
　　将目光移回那空荡荡的一圈篱笆，伊万觉得自己想要哭出来，他想要大哭，想要大喊，想要做那些小耀生病后自己一直都不敢也不愿的事情。但他只是低下头，继续握紧拳头咬咬牙，将所有呼之欲出的情感都封闭在里面。  
　　  
　　他想起去年的初冬时节，北方初雪南方渐凉，他迎着冷风跑回公寓，打开门，房间里亮堂堂的，饭菜也都热气腾腾地摆在桌子上，温暖极了。  
　　  
　　他很是感激走向还在厨房忙活的小耀，抱住他，感觉到怀里的人一震，回过头来，对上他笑意盈盈的眼睛，突然就瘪起了嘴，有些忍不住似的转身扎进他怀里，死死搂住他。他一边手忙脚乱关上煤气灶，一边担忧地低头看着胸前抖动的小脑袋，不知道如何是好，只能先去扳他的脸，想看看究竟怎么回事。  
　　  
　　然后小耀的胳膊攀上来，紧紧搂住他的脖子，几乎是用勒的，却依旧把自己的脸埋着。他踮起脚，够在弯下腰来惊慌失措的伊万耳边，用万分委屈、几分不甘和那么一丝隐约的怒气，沙哑着嗓子带着哭音诉说着：“我生病了，伊万，我生病了怎么办……先别看我，太没用了……”  
　　  
　　他的冬天伴随着那句哭诉降临，下起漫天大雪。  
　　  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

　　【“小香是舍不得小澳吗？”】  
　　  
　　五岁时从澳门回来，在码头等待爸爸取行李时，摆着一副臭脸的王嘉龙被自己神经大条的妈妈这样问了。  
　　  
　　这种问题真叫人恼火……王嘉龙抬了抬自己的眉毛，对小名表示不满，斜斜眼睛一副很臭屁的模样。他脸上还贴着创可贴，那是临别时和王濠镜又在厕所干了一架的纪念，为了什么打起来的根本就不记得——或者说压根就不重要，他只是很自豪自己让王濠镜的额头同样留下了记号。  
　　  
　　然而两人都有一个共识——决不能让大人知道自己和对方打架。  
　　  
　　原因其实很简单，王嘉龙从小就被自家老爸教育“绝不能对自家兄弟和女孩子动手”，王濠镜则是被自己老爸教育“绝不能对自己哥哥和女孩子动手”——如果打架的事被发现，俩人还得再挨顿揍。于是在厕所打完架后，嘉龙帮濠镜整理好衣服，濠镜帮嘉龙捡回了球鞋，整装完毕后，俩人极其别扭走出来，小胖手拉小胖手，那叫一个兄弟齐心。  
　　  
　　面上带伤依旧不离不弃的两人特别不爽地迎接了妈妈们的担忧，在面对“脸上怎么回事”这个疑问时，反应极快的王濠镜笑眯眯地回答：“哥哥磕到便池上了，我去扶他摔倒了。”  
　　  
　　……没有注意两位妈妈错综复杂写着“那是怎样一幅画面”的表情，嘉龙全部的注意力都只放在了“他说是我先磕到便池”这个重点上，忍不住在内心给王濠镜的记账栏又添上了好多“正”字。  
　　  
　　于是当在码头听到这个问题时，嘉龙恨不得一股脑将自己对王小澳的恨意全部倾泄出来。但仔细想了想，二伯和伯母还是很好的，再加上面对着妈妈温和的笑脸，闪亮的目光，嘉龙只好艰难把那些血泪全都咽回去，保持着自以为的真诚（面瘫）脸，点点头：“是。”  
　　  
　　妈妈很是欣慰，用依旧闪亮的目光感叹道：“没有弟弟陪你玩，小香一定觉得很孤单吧。”  
　　  
　　孤单个鬼！内心已然暴走的小嘉龙仰天长啸。  
　　  
　　妈妈于是将他抱了起来——王嘉龙对自己妈妈总是把自己抱起来蹭脸蛋这一点超级无奈——用额头轻触他受伤的脸颊，一脸神秘对他说：“再忍两天就好了，再忍两天，小香如果乖的话，家里还会有一份大礼哦！”  
　　  
　　那份大礼是新的小名么？我只要这个就够了。嘉龙在心里这么想着，自觉无望叹了口气，一副深沉的大人模样，越发让妈妈觉得“小香寂寞了”，抱在怀里使劲蹭，差点把创可贴都蹭掉了。对此早已毫无办法的嘉龙很镇定没动弹，默默看着老爸王港手提两个大箱子、背着大背包从远处向他们走来。  
　　  
　　之后回家的路上，在二伯家玩（打）累了的嘉龙迷迷糊糊睡着了，趴在妈妈肩上流口水，被拍了照也毫不自知，等到第二天一早在自己的小床上醒来时，他早已忘记妈妈所承诺的“大礼”，一心只惦念着喝早茶。  
　　  
　　因此当父母给他换上新衣服，拉着他的手，带他去迎接大伯一家时，王嘉龙快要崩溃，只觉得我费那么大劲甩掉了王小澳那个变态，回家了都躲不脱“再来一个”的大礼，太坑人了！于是一路散发着不满的黑气，希望父母能够注意到这一点，转而带他回家。然而他显然是高估了自己的情绪表达能力，一路上老爸都处于“这回小香你也有大哥啦”的兴奋状态中，老妈则以手抚脸，特别陶醉地絮叨着“有小女孩呢有小女孩呢有可爱的小女孩呢”。  
　　  
　　我最大的错误就是投胎到你们家……嘉龙彻底放弃，保持着严肃的小脸默默后悔——这份后悔在长大后得知自己的出现是父母为了干嘛时变得更加强烈。  
　　  
　　等到了入境口外约好的地点，爸爸跑去进处寻找自己熟悉的身影，妈妈则蹲下来帮他再度整理了一下衣领，轻轻托着他的脸，微笑却带了些难得的认真：“一会儿见到大伯他们，要好好问好哦。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙抬头看看妈妈，默默点头，鼓起小小包子脸一副认真的模样。  
　　  
　　很快爸爸带着一个较为瘦弱的身影朝这边走过来。正午刚过，灼热的阳光照射过来，让嘉龙略觉得有些刺眼，妈妈带着他迎上前去，他却只能仰头些微看清两个影子，爸爸似乎将对方的行李都强行拽过来背在身上，那人侧着头无奈的说着什么，见他和妈妈走上前，笑着和妈妈打招呼。然后那个他不熟悉的身影弯下身来，替他遮挡了一部分阳光，他得以看清对方一双温润慈祥的眼睛，有着如水一般的目光，凉凉的，柔柔的，让他有些害羞：“这是小香？都这么大了啊。”  
　　  
　　刚刚适应了一半阳光的嘉龙使劲眨了眨眼，看着对方，直到爸爸的大手轻轻拍了他的脑袋，他才反应过来，张张嘴，很小心地打招呼：“大伯好。”  
　　  
　　大伯好像说了什么，但嘉龙没有听清，他的注意力都被远处走来的另两个人影吸引了，较高的漂亮阿姨手上提着一个书包，正低头跟那个稍矮一些的男孩子说些什么，对方笑着摇了摇头，继续朝他这边走来，他腰前晃荡着一双亮眼的红皮鞋，暖暖的色彩，跟随着男孩的步伐一晃一晃，在强烈的日光下泛起红晕，画出一道道弧线，如同朱砂绘出的海浪。  
　　  
　　他愣愣地看着他们走过来，一直盯着那个人和他身前的红皮鞋，没注意到大伯冲他微笑。几个大人很快打好了招呼，见他们暂告一段落，那个男孩子及时插进来，清晰却不知为何压低声音，和长辈们一个个问好，然后他微微低下头，笑意盈盈的看向自己。  
　　  
　　和刚才的那双眼睛好像，却又有点不同，王嘉龙这样想着，睁大眼睛迎向对方的目光，柔柔的却亮亮的，有着金灿灿的光。他一直看着，突然想起刚才这人身前的红色海浪，正要开口问些什么，对方小心的蹲了下来，平视着他，明亮的眼中有一个小小的自己，像是被封藏在琥珀中似的。对方笑的很是开心，连带着他眼中的自己都沉浸在一片温馨的目光里：“小香，我是哥哥，我叫王耀。”  
　　  
　　连小名被对方叫出来也不觉得生气的王嘉龙局促地站在原地，不知该怎么打招呼，只好有些不确定低下头，揪着自己的手指头。然后他感到那个人倾身上前，凑到自己耳边，用小小的、只有他们两人听得到的声音小心问：“小香有不高兴的事？”  
　　  
　　他连忙抬头使劲摇了摇，想要给哥哥打个招呼，解释些什么。但有清亮的声音在他之前插入，似乎近在耳边：“哥哥？”  
　　  
　　王耀一副“哎呀”的表情微微侧过身，有个扎着小巧的羊角辫、别着暖红色花发卡的小脑袋从他背后像个小太阳般升起——嘉龙这才注意到王耀的脖子前被一双白白嫩嫩的小胳膊搂住了，像是给他围了小围巾。  
　　  
　　现在，那双红皮鞋和小胳膊的主人正趴在王耀背上睁大眼睛看着他。  
　　  
　　“燕子，这是小香，是……嗯，比你小，是弟弟哦。”王耀微微侧开头，又将燕子向上托了托，好让妹妹能够更加仔细看清面前的嘉龙，然后回过头看着嘉龙，依旧温柔介绍着：“小香，这是燕子。”  
　　  
　　对方似乎刚睡醒，眼睛里都还有一层轻纱般的水雾，她伸出小胖手来揉了揉眼睛，继续看着面前的嘉龙，然后好像终于抓到王耀刚才话里的重点，张大嘴巴露出惊喜的笑容，圆鼓鼓的脸上泛起小小的酒窝：“小香！”  
　　  
　　连续被两个才见面的人叫“小香”，嘉龙终于回过神来，开始想要对小名表示羞耻，但已经晚了，小小的女孩子不安分地晃了晃红皮鞋，从哥哥背上跳下来，啪嗒啪嗒跑到他身边，红粉格子的蛋糕裙也伴随着她的脚步扬起浅浅的浪花。她跑过来，在他旁边站着如同发现新大陆一般，转向王耀不确定而又惊喜地问了一句：“他比我小？”  
　　  
　　王耀点点头。  
　　  
　　比自己身高略矮一点点的羊角辫包子脸眼睛一下子闪了起来，亮晶晶地望向他：“那，小香，说好了，我是姐姐。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙觉得自己应该生气，但他只是保持着严肃的表情默默点了点头。  
　　  
　　于是回家的路上，燕子执意拉着王耀坐在他身边，一个劲和他聊天：“小香几岁？小香记得生日吗？小香喜欢什么颜色？小香会翻绳么？小香有上幼儿园吗我已经在上大班了哦！”普通话还说不太好的嘉龙在姐姐热切的追问和哥哥温和的目光中尽力维持着自己的表情，努力用最简练的字词回答，觉得可费脑子。  
　　  
　　然后燕子像是想起什么重要问题：“小香姓什么？我姓王！”  
　　  
　　嘉龙瘫着一张脸有些无语的心想你不是我姐姐么……抬头却看见王耀宠溺却担忧的微笑，于是犹豫了一下，看着燕子默默挤出几个字：“也姓王。”  
　　  
　　于是得到了燕子“啊呀我们好有缘呐”的惊喜表情一枚，对此小小的王嘉龙心情极为复杂。  
　　  
　　等到了家里，大人们忙着开始做饭，老爸将早已准备好的难得食材一一秀了出来，大伯则赶过去帮忙，两个女人也忙着给他们穿起围裙，边聊天边打下手。扭头一看王耀抱着不安分的燕子站在窗前，燕子雀跃的呼声让大人们都禁不住笑了起来。她不安分的在王耀怀里蹭来蹭去，想要挣脱开跑出去，头发都蹭的乱七八糟。于是大伯塞给王耀一张大钞，叫他带着弟弟妹妹下去买些饮料，在附近转转不要跑远。王耀了然的点点头，把燕子抱下窗台，重新帮她扎好头发，这次他很是有兴致地给燕子梳了两个小发卷，让燕子站在镜子面前对着自己很是嘚瑟了一番。  
　　  
　　穿好鞋子后，王耀一手牵着燕子一手牵着嘉龙出门，刚下到楼道门口燕子就不干了，一定也要牵着“王小香弟弟”。嘉龙一边在心里对着这个土到了某个新层次的名字以头抢地，一边有些不舍地看着王耀牵着自己的大手，舍不得放开，觉得我都被叫成这样了怎么还得不到点奖励。  
　　  
　　燕子侧头打量了他一会儿，恍然大悟，主动松开自己最喜欢的哥哥的手，跑到嘉龙身边把他夹在中间，牵起他的另一只手，一副很懂的样子：“小香是想要哥哥姐姐一起拉着荡秋千么？”说着踮脚努力高高举起自己的手，拉扯着嘉龙也不得不高高举起手来，燕子的连身蛋糕裙没问题，但嘉龙却连带着小T恤被胳膊扯起来，又因为燕子连同他袖子一起抓住往上扯，因此露出了白白的小肚皮。  
　　  
　　王嘉龙一手被大哥温柔牵着，一手被姐姐高高举着，在楼门口特羞耻地展示着自己的小肚子，感受着微风轻拂肚脐眼的高级待遇，脑中一片空白时听见燕子在自己耳边很有活力地喊着：“王小香要飞飞喽！”声音在楼道里如海浪一般荡出无数回声，交叠在一起不知放大了多少倍。  
　　  
　　啊……死了算了——嘉龙这样想着。  
　　  
　　王耀及时蹲下来搂住他，顺便挡住了他被吹得冰冰凉的小肚子，将他已经发软想跑的两条腿环在胳膊里，略一使力，便将他抱了起来。嘉龙微微觉得有些失重，张了张胳膊不安地想抓住什么，便有一只温暖的手掌伸过来，轻握住他的胳膊，将他扶稳。  
　　  
　　他抬头，一头撞进王耀灿然的目光之中，如坠星河。  
　　  
　　哥哥冲他笑了笑，凑过来和初见时一样，在他耳边轻轻用只有他们能听到的声音说道：“对不起啦，原谅她吧，燕子很想和你一起玩。”  
　　  
　　嘉龙垂下目光看着侧头好奇打量他们的燕子，她正有些委屈地拽着哥哥的衣角，一手又伸上来想要拉住他的手，眼睛里是不知道发生什么事的茫然。他于是无奈的大大叹了口气，轻轻点头。王耀在他耳边笑出来，笑声轻柔而又吹得他耳朵痒痒的，嘉龙就也跟着高兴起来，甚至心情很好地尝试勾了勾嘴角。  
　　  
　　被放下来的嘉龙被哥哥姐姐夹在中间，手牵手走出去。然而到了街上嘉龙才发现，燕子说想要“牵着弟弟”根本就是三秒钟热度，每当看到自己感兴趣的东西——基本上就是街上会出现的所有东西——她就会立刻兴奋地冲上前去，如果嘉龙不肯跟他一起走，她就会很嫌弃地想要甩开对方的小手，搞得那跟条烦人的狗链似的。  
　　  
　　嘉龙在哥哥的暗示下，死死抓住燕子的手不给她跑丢的机会，为此收获了对方很是嫌弃的眼神数枚。  
　　  
　　为什么搞得好像是我非要牵着你一样？！嘉龙的小胖手死死抓着另一只不安分的小胖手，累得满手心都是汗，黏黏的让他心情都变得不好起来。  
　　  
　　不过，小小的嘉龙抬起头，对上向他露出感激和鼓励微笑的王耀，心中的不满瞬时间烟消云散，觉得帮忙拉住燕子也没什么，反正比王濠镜那家伙可爱多了。于是就这样拉扯着去买了饮料、吃了零食、看了电车（燕子想要往上冲被死死拽住了）。  
　　  
　　最后燕子抬起头，像是注意到什么似的睁大眼睛：“天空，小小的！好可爱！”  
　　  
　　嘉龙随着她的目光抬起头，两旁的高楼在他稚嫩的目光中几近无限的向上延伸，将无垠的天空就此割裂开来，成为了小小的、无瑕的一块，沾染了接临黄昏的色彩，有丝丝云彩飘过，反射出更加深沉的暮光，深沉却剔透。  
　　  
　　王耀低头看着燕子蹦蹦跳跳的样子微微笑了起来，冲嘉龙眨眨眼睛，小声说着：“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　在肚子的提醒下，三个人开始朝家里走去，路上燕子无数次的想要踏上明显刚才没走过的小道，一口咬定那是回家的路。看着哥哥明显快要妥协的表情，嘉龙以严肃的面瘫脸一一否决了那些明显不可能的道路，拽着两个人坚定回到饭香四溢的家中。  
　　  
　　等到晚上来到太平山顶看夜景时，燕子早已困得睡着了。王耀抱着她站在嘉龙身边，眼睛里落入了万千光影，同样感觉困了的嘉龙执着拉着哥哥的手不肯松开，也不肯闭眼，看着趴王耀身上呼呼大睡的燕子，有些嫉妒。  
　　  
　　第二天去游乐园，他依旧是沉默却坚定，像块牛皮糖般黏在王耀身边，帮忙牵住燕子的手。妈妈一副欣慰+感动的表情，他也没有感到恼火。燕子依旧像颗小太阳向四周放射着活力的光波，走路基本靠蹦的、胳膊基本是甩的，一上午下来嘉龙胳膊腿都酸了，趁着王耀去丢包装袋，他坐在长椅上边舔雪糕，边给自己揉了揉，像是个老头子。  
　　  
　　等王耀丢完垃圾转身回来，嘉龙得以第一次看见自己大哥震惊的表情：“……燕子呢？”  
　　  
　　嘉龙看着自己的雪糕很是回忆了一下，想起这只手刚刚好像是抓着什么东西来着，肯定不是雪糕……那原先的东西去哪了了呢？想了半天也毫无结果，他只好抬起头再度茫然看着大哥。  
　　  
　　环视一周无果后，王耀赶紧一把抱起他，跑去找不远处在帮他们排小火车队伍的大人，嘉龙被他抱在怀里颠的有点眼花，心慌不已的搂住王耀的脖子，害怕的想要哭出来。大伯和爸爸听说后连忙跑去找了，而他被塞到妈妈怀里时死死交错手腕抱住王耀不肯放开。他想说对不起、想说带我一起找、想说别丢下我，但不知道怎么表达出来，急的要掉眼泪。  
　　  
　　王耀拍拍他的脑袋，用和之前一样温和轻轻的声音说道：“小香在这里等着哥哥好吗？哥哥马上带燕子回来。”  
　　  
　　他松开手看着王耀，他没有马上跑掉，而是低头认真看着自己，弯下身和第一次见面一样，平视着他，认真的又说了一遍：“小香，我们马上回来。”  
　　  
　　他点点头，松开胳膊，看着哥哥的背影跑远，心脏仍旧咚咚作响。  
　　  
　　他在不安中等待着，虽然时间只过去了一小会儿，他却觉得过去了很长时间，直到他看见那个熟悉的身影抱着亮眼的红裙子，裙边一荡一荡，在那个人身前继续绘制着暖融融的海浪。在他们头顶，一金一红两个大大的氢气球高高飘着，又随着他们的脚步在半空中一扬一扬，同样绘制着彩色的波纹。  
　　  
　　王耀走到他面前，冲他笑了笑，正要说什么，感受到哥哥停下脚步的燕子连忙转过身，看见嘉龙便迫不及待伸手过来，哭花的小脸上是大大的笑容，显得有些不伦不类，她手里是一根银白的气球线：“王小香我帮你要了气球哦！给你！嗯……你要金色的还是红色的？”说着使劲伸手到自己背后想要去解连衣裙的扣子。  
　　  
　　嘉龙继续在内心抓狂那个老土的名字，却也想起进园时，米老鼠在发气球，等到了他们两个时只剩一个红色的气球了，嘉龙其实对这些不感兴趣，很干脆就让出去。但王耀还是很不好意思，安慰并道歉了好几次，才拿过气球绑在燕子背后的扣子上——八成就是这样才很快找到她的。  
　　  
　　嘉龙顿时想说我不要，我再给你要几个气球拴身上吧。不过他还是默默伸手接过燕子手中的气球线，阻止她继续在游乐园解扣子脱衣服。  
　　  
　　那之后燕子丧失了牵弟弟手的权利，王耀对她的理由是“因为你把弟弟给弄丢了”，觉得自己“身为姐姐好过分哦”的燕子于是消停了不少，拉着王耀的手却再也不蹦跶了，一刻不停地睁大眼睛盯着嘉龙，表示“不会再弄丢弟弟了”。  
　　  
　　嘉龙被燕子那紧迫盯人的目光搞得毛骨悚然，只好又紧紧抓住王耀的手，他的手腕轻轻拴上一根气球线，在他和哥哥之间，金色的气球一跃一跃，他和王耀行走在头顶绘出的金色波浪之下，如同坠入金色的大海。  
　　  
　　王耀和燕子他们只呆了三天便回去了，他们在机场告别，大伯是最后一个进去的，自己爸爸悄悄跟他说了什么，嘉龙于是看着一直很温柔的大伯叹了口气，摇了摇头。自己老爸表情复杂的看着对方，没有再说话了。  
　　  
　　等大家都走了，“王小香”看着自己空荡荡的双手，终于开始感到孤单，瘪了瘪嘴回身抱住妈妈。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　再次见到王耀，在小小的嘉龙看来已经是很久之后了，他已经上学了。王耀和大伯站在二伯家门口，濠镜被妈妈拉过去打招呼，而他被活泼的湾湾挤到身后，向门口张望了好久。最后他终于不确定地拉了拉身边的妈妈，抬头小声问道：“姐姐呢？”  
　　  
　　妈妈蹲下来，苦笑着将食指放在嘴边，做了一个“嘘”的手势。  
　　  
　　等到除夕夜，王耀带他们放完炮吃完饺子，又哄他们睡觉，玩累了的三个人缩成一团很快睡着了，结果睡觉不老实的湾湾一脚横过去，踢得王嘉龙的面瘫脸差点更面瘫。他恼火地爬起来想推湾湾，发现濠镜被挤在最里面，湾湾战斗力太足，拿头顶着对方，导致濠镜整个人像海报一般贴在墙上，面露痛苦之色。而本该睡在他身边、床最外侧的王耀不在。  
　　  
　　嘉龙想了一会儿，觉得要是把湾湾推醒了，下一个贴墙上的说不定得是他。于是不吭声抱着枕头下床，出去找哥哥。大人们在客厅里热闹的交谈着，其他屋都空荡荡的，他冻得直哆嗦，快放弃时在暗淡的书房隐约看见了哥哥的影子。走进去，王耀正对着电话发呆，察觉到背后有人，有些诧异地转过来，见是他便蹲下笑了：“小香睡不着？”  
　　  
　　新年的钟声响起，窗外各色烟火灿烂生发，夜空中的火树银花有着炫然的光彩。那些闪烁的光影投射进书房小小的昏暗天地里，异常绚烂。  
　　  
　　他在一片寂静的喧哗中伸出手，搂住王耀的脖子，哥哥身上暖暖的，有了窗外烟火的温度。然后他学着对方曾经做过的样子，在王耀耳边轻轻开口：“哥哥，我记得姐姐，燕子姐姐……她牵过我的手，带我玩过，给过我一个金色的气球。”  
　　  
　　于是他小小的身子被王耀抱在怀里，耳边传来哥哥清脆又低沉的笑声：“是吗？真好。记得这么清楚，小香真厉害。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　把车停进车位关门锁车后，嘉龙愣了好一会，清晨的日光投射下来，有着略带凉意的温度，然而依旧明亮灿烂。  
　　  
　　“贺瑞斯？”有清脆腼腆的声音叫着他的名字，嘉龙于是回过头，身后的一袭红色大衣有着似曾相识的雀跃，却也有着某种不一样的沉稳，像是医院秋天的红枫。  
　　  
　　戴眼镜的女孩似乎刚接完电话，手机坠轻轻绕在她一只手的指间，上面的白熊垂下来在她的指下荡着秋千。她小心抱着手中的棕色大纸袋，冲他有些害羞的微笑着，温暖的金红色的长发被松松绑成两个辫子，让嘉龙再度想起小时候姐姐手中那两个气球：“来看你哥哥？”  
　　  
　　嘉龙点点头，努力想挤出礼貌的微笑，失败了，只能瘫着脸回问：“你也一样？”  
　　  
　　对方笑着举起手中的大袋子：“我来试着把这个从亚瑟的眼皮底下偷渡过去。”  
　　  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

　　梅格第一次知道阿尔的病情时，她还在做兼职实习工作，帮忙将美术馆的老旧档案资料分类、检查、按日期梳理，贴上检索标签后放进档案盒子里，抱着那些大盒子走过泛着金属冷硬光泽的档案架，一一摆放上去。  
　　  
　　与其他人不同，梅格喜欢做这些，她喜欢将乱七八糟的事情一一归纳，直到它们变得清晰而又易懂。那些纸张很薄，各种字母的排列组合让纸张开始代表了一些东西，仿佛再过上几万年，那些字母所记录的东西都不会改变。  
　　  
　　然后她的手机响了——曾被毛毛躁躁的双胞胎哥哥阿尔弗雷德摔碎了背面一角，裂缝从角落里蔓延开来，像是冬日里掉光了叶子的枝桠。阿尔曾想给她买新手机，梅格拒绝了，她实在是个比较念旧的女孩子。于是阿尔从俄罗斯回来时，除了给她带了一大堆莫名其妙的纪念品，乱糟糟摆到柜子上外，手中还有一只小巧玲珑的白熊手机链。  
　　  
　　“其实那地方的熊真的一点都不可爱，凶狠残暴，给你我怕会让你做噩梦的……”阿尔气呼呼瞪着眼睛，呆毛如他本人一般，一跃一跃好像在发泄不满，“还有和熊一样的家伙……我下次要更谨慎地和临时乐团不认识的人打招呼才行。”  
　　  
　　梅格看着手中的那只白熊，它胖胖的身体、圆圆的耳朵、粉红色的脚掌，很显然都经过了厂商们卡通化的设计，和她爱收集的那些白熊玩具一样：“玩的还开心么？”  
　　  
　　“还不错！”坐在地上整理自己大旅行包的阿尔曲起腿，兴奋地分享着交流的成果、旅行的见闻，大声惊叹着那些他所不解的文化。梅格蜷缩在沙发上，一边给手机挂上那只可爱的小白熊，一边当他忠实的听众，在阿尔兴奋至极时点头附和，配合发出赞叹声。  
　　  
　　“还是跟你说有意思，亚瑟一天到晚泡好红茶就在他的房间里看病历写论文，再加上一本接一本的大厚书，还要抱怨红茶不正宗，我都想揍他。”阿尔将包里带给她的东西拿出来，在地上排列组合着，梅格哭笑不得看着那些远渡重洋的特色手工艺品——除了那只白熊，其余实在是不符合女孩子的审美。  
　　  
　　阿尔总是这样，无视所有反对意见，将他的热心就那样满满地塞过来，让她安静单纯的世界有了各种不同的声音。  
　　  
　　小时候，父亲有一次答应带他们攀爬还未竣工的大楼——父亲参与设计的大楼——不能乘坐施工电梯，是真正的攀爬。  
　　  
　　那是一个被夏日烘烤了一整天、显得有些炎热的夜晚，阿尔穿着宽大的T恤，蹦蹦跳跳跑在前面，她在后面跟着加快脚步跟着。昏暗的灯光照着裸露的水泥，她的周身都是浅灰色的，几乎快要分不清人影和阶梯，只能看到黑色的楼梯扶手向上蔓延，如同蛇一般游走上去。  
　　  
　　梅格那时候心想自己真的做了一个错误的决定。在爬到第三层楼时她站在原地向外望，一根根灰色柱子撑起上一层地板，像一个个巨人，大楼的玻璃都还没有安装，可以直接透过那宽广的开口看到外面——然而三楼的窗外还只能看见工地上堆放的建筑材料。她想起在家阅读的童话故事，委屈害怕快要哭出来。  
　　  
　　“梅格！”阿尔弗雷德的大声呼喊让她看了过去，她小小年纪带着大大的眼镜，压得鼻梁上有着两个小小的坑，这让她在学校的时候总会收到那么一两句揶揄。其实很多时候大家只是开个玩笑，然而她却在不同的思考中渐渐升级了那些话语，越发不敢抬头。那些细碎毛躁的刘海挡住了她的眼镜框，也挡住了她明亮的目光——她很羡慕自己的哥哥，有时候会很怀疑自己和他是不是真的曾经一起分享过妈妈肚子里的小房子。  
　　  
　　透过她的眼镜，那个世界上她最羡慕的男孩站在高她几级台阶的位置上，转过来做出夸张的动作，仿佛相隔天涯海角一般朝她伸出手，呲牙咧嘴大声喊她：“你落后太远啦，快——抓——住——我——的——手~~~”  
　　  
　　他们两个明明只是身处水泥大楼，她的身后都还站着爸爸，可那时候，她觉得自己和哥哥仿佛身处一片汪洋大海，他们是两条被风浪隔开的航船，她不由自主的伸出手去，紧紧攥住哥哥的手，她觉得要并肩航行才会有勇气到达目的地。  
　　  
　　最后他们在一片寂静的夜里到达了更加沉寂的顶楼，开阔的场地只堆放着水泥袋子，简直可以在上面跳舞，她站立在上面，阿尔依旧在她身边，没有甩开她的手跑开，而是兴奋地抓着她的手挥舞着。他们脚下是弥散开来的城市灯光、头顶则有汇聚流动的星海，她沐浴在光河之中，被暖风烘干了身上的汗水，闭上眼睛，高高扬起了头。  
　　  
　　她的室友决定搬出去那时也是，阿尔弗雷德一听说就请了假，一大早横跨大半座城大老远的跑过来，根本不记得她也有实习工作。她也不得不请了假跑回住所，刚现身门口走廊，阿尔弗雷德的大脸就凑了过来，镜框快要抵住她的镜框。梅格被那张大脸吓得向后缩，阿尔的呆毛都因此沮丧地垂了一下，不过见到她的笑容很快恢复正常。梅格伸手轻轻推开他，笑着问：“怎，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“感觉很不放心啊。”阿尔侧着头皱眉说道：“室友走了一个人住在这里？要不然别住这了，也到我这里来吧，放心，为了你我一定会把柯克兰大少爷赶出去的，他房间你可以直接用，这家伙净搞些刺绣、花瓶、茶具什么的，房间布置得比个女孩子都精细，那个书柜我是不喜欢，不过如果是梅格的话应该会喜欢。”  
　　  
　　梅格失笑出声：“怎么能这样，房子一开始可是亚瑟出钱租下来的，你知道住院医生有多累么，你是要让他睡桥洞？”  
　　  
　　“反正那家伙晚上经常值班，你们应该能错开~错不开就让他睡沙发，梅格不忍心的话我就大方点去睡沙发，把床让给他好了。”  
　　  
　　梅格想起他这么多年来从来凌乱的床铺，对着自家哥哥大摇其头，但依旧是忍不住笑脸：“不要，我还是住这里上班方便些，再说已经找到了新的可靠的室友申请人……”她停下讲述，注视着沮丧的阿尔，想了想补充道：“等有假期一定会和你一起过。”  
　　  
　　阿尔咧嘴笑了笑大大点头同意。  
　　  
　　“还有亚瑟。”梅格很谨慎的提醒他，果不其然收到了对方失望的眼神。她想笑，但还是露出严肃威胁的表情，“阿尔弗雷德，那可是家人啊。”  
　　  
　　阿尔耸耸肩，表示赞同：“但是你过来的话就不准他下厨……我觉得他做的饭好像有点不对……虽然具体我也说不上来。”  
　　  
　　梅格终于忍不住大笑出来，凑近他：“整天吵架打架说坏话，但他居然还会给你做饭？就他做得那些东西你居然乖乖吃了，你们两个到底要小孩子气到何种地步？”  
　　  
　　阿尔做了个威胁的手势，靠在门边又和她聊了一会儿，没进门就匆匆走了。  
　　  
　　几天后，梅格接到了亚瑟的电话——  
　　  
　　在看到来电显示时梅格犹豫了一下，因为说实在的，阿尔口中的柯克兰大少爷上一个电话是一个多月前了，那时候阿尔跑到楼下酒吧和几个朋友聚会狂欢，然后不知是谁提到了英雄的话题，直接引燃了阿尔弗雷德的激情，他站到酒吧的台子上好一番演讲——结果就是这样死蠢的演讲居然勾搭上了女孩子。阿尔于是特别感动又庆幸将女孩带回公寓。  
　　  
　　偏偏那天亚瑟本来帮人代得夜班因主治医师大发慈悲换人了，他抱着一大堆没写完的病历回公寓准备熬通宵，三个人就这样在公寓门口撞到了，迅速交换了双方情报后，阿尔和亚瑟都对对方接下来要干得事情有了一致的认知——  
　　  
　　碍事。  
　　  
　　这边阿尔奉上自己所有的好脾气，准备用兄弟法则来感化亚瑟，关键人柯克兰大少爷根本就不想跟他废话，阿尔拖着他蹲角落里滔滔不绝，亚瑟就趁这时候低头播了电话。阿尔还以为他在联系住的地方，感动得涕泪交加，准备把自己刚刚打包的汉堡都让给他了，就听亚瑟接通了电话，对着那边特坦然开口：“梅格？你能帮我个忙，说服你双胞胎哥哥今晚别【哔——】么？对了也帮我告诉他，他带回来的那女孩我在别处见过，噪音比他还大，不管隔几面墙都能听到，你去抗议人家都听不到。”  
　　  
　　梅格被这巨大的信息量塞得不知如何消化，就听到那边传来了打架的声音。  
　　  
　　那天晚上最后谁赢了梅格也不清楚，但从此她对亚瑟的电话有了警惕和下意识的抗拒。铃声响了很久，梅格估摸着这回应该是有点正事了，才按下了接听。  
　　  
　　她的人生从那一刻被改变。  
　　  
　　赶到医院的时候，亚瑟在大门口等她，金色的头发即便在这样阴沉的天气中也依旧灿烂而耀眼，他穿着工作服斜靠在栏杆上，镇定而悠闲的样子，有那么一瞬间，梅格觉得那也许是他们两个的恶作剧电话。那一刻她觉得，自接到电话后的几个小时后，自己终于能呼吸了。  
　　  
　　直到她走近，看到亚瑟攥的发白的手掌骨节。她在再度呼吸困难之前就先感到了心疼，走上前抓住亚瑟的手——那时她才突然想起，亚瑟也是哥哥，已经陪伴他们五年的哥哥。阿尔一直坏心眼地叫他柯克兰大少爷，而对自己来说，亚瑟是就是亚瑟。父母不在后，她一直都全心全意的依赖着阿尔弗雷德，忘了另一个陪伴自己五年的家人也是哥哥。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　亚瑟一直带她到了病房，阿尔无聊地躺在里面，见她来了很是兴奋地坐了起来，看到她快哭出来的眼睛便怒视亚瑟。亚瑟没理他，转身和带自己见习的亚裔主治医生说了些什么，然后转向梅格：“跟我走，先去做检查。”  
　　  
　　她还没反应过来怎么回事，阿尔已经从床上跳了下来，一把抓住亚瑟的手腕，惊恐地看向他，目光无措到让梅格快要哭出来，她什么都还不理解也已经冲上去握住阿尔的手：小时候，她最羡慕阿尔弗雷德的手，无论运动时的球技、露营时的身手、还是总会主动拉住她的那双手，都构成她童年最温暖的记忆。  
　　  
　　而现在，那双手之一紧紧攥着亚瑟的手腕，下了死力，却又发抖冰凉，梅格不知道该心疼哪一个才好。  
　　  
　　亚瑟抬起那双祖母绿的眼睛，梅格一直觉得那双眼睛目光太过冰冷，从来都不敢直接对上去，而阿尔总是帮她躲避着亚瑟的目光，一副调侃的神情说着“大少爷”，引得亚瑟怒目而视，目光不再像冰，而像是火。然而现在梅格猝不及防撞上去，只觉得那里面满满的疲倦和无奈，如同深沉的湖泊，一眼望不到底。  
　　  
　　他目光扫扫自己被捏的骨头都疼的手腕，万分疲惫的开口了：“松手，阿尔，梅格得去做检查才行，我说过现在还考虑不到供者的事情，我怕了……我得确定她是不是和你一样。”  
　　  
　　阿尔的瞳孔瞬间放大，依旧没有松手，只是抖得更厉害了，他看向梅格，再看回亚瑟，用慌张快哭的表情皱起眉，清澈的蓝眼睛像个迷路的小孩子。  
　　  
　　亚瑟叹了口气，探身上前，轻声却坚定，不带任何安抚和宽慰，仿佛公事公办般开口：“松手，阿尔弗雷德，等我们回来。”  
　　  
　　梅格恍惚间回到了那个夏天，阴雨连绵，她和哥哥穿着黑色的衣服看着父母的棺木缓缓下沉，棺木上的素色花束却刺眼得让她感觉那是一团火，即便闭上眼，也依旧在她的瞳孔里燃烧。她抱着阿尔的胳膊，两手交握，被阿尔的大手紧紧包裹住。最后她受不了，别过头去，看见身后黑衣的人群，如同铺天盖地的绝望紧紧攫住她的心脏，那里有着父母的朋友、社区的人们、还有苍老了许多的爷爷。  
　　  
　　然后亚瑟从那薄薄的雨帘中走出，黑色西装，黑色领带，依旧是那样得体的绅士举止，头发灿烂得如同正午阳光。他走近他们，和阿尔说了些什么——说了些什么呢？那时梅格隐约有些发烧，怎么也记不起来了，只记得最后亚瑟探身上前，一样的轻声却坚决，不带任何情感，像是命令一般：“那么，阿尔弗雷德，照顾好你妹妹，等我过来。”  
　　  
　　亚瑟带着她穿行在干净而又冰冷的医院中，他的脚步轻快，又有些拒人于千里之外，梅格跟在他的身后，无端就觉得自己做错了什么似的。她很快做了血液化验，温和的小护士大概是亚瑟已经提前打好了招呼，很快就拿着血常规化验单出来了，温和却担忧指着个别读数，和亚瑟说了些什么，亚瑟的大手握成了拳，苍白的皮肤衬着青色的血管，让梅格心脏隐约缩了一下。  
　　  
　　“哥哥说过，你只要觉得有一点不对劲，想确保检测结果的话，可以直接联系他。他现在应该是休息中，你要做穿刺做个确认么？”小护士最后用温和的嗓音试探的小声问道。  
　　  
　　“……”亚瑟自始至终没有回头看她，这让梅格有些不安，他只是在良久的沉默后无力开口，“帮我联系瓦修，我去开单子领麻药……我来签字行么，她胆小……”  
　　  
　　护士露出了为难的表情，然而梅格却不知怎么的抬起头，微弱却坚定的开口：“我自己签……我可以签。”  
　　  
　　骨髓穿刺其实并不可怕，蜷缩在病床上时梅格这样想着，颇有些想要为那句“胆小”赌气。她遵照医生嘱咐侧躺在诊室里，膝盖和额头都死死抵在墙上，背对着床外侧坐着的亚瑟。她的裙子和连裤袜都已经脱下一些，被盖上手术洞巾，医生正在固定粗粗的银色穿刺针，而配合他的小护士已经抽取了清亮的麻醉液，在她的骶椎附近干脆的进行了多点麻醉。  
　　  
　　梅格没有感到什么变化，只是刚才在她眼里有些恐怖的穿刺针刺破她的皮肤接触到骨头时她才有了被扎的自觉，医生平稳的加大力量，坚决而缓慢的将针头推进了她的骶椎骨层，梅格不得不更紧的抵住墙壁好稳住身体。然而确实和医生刚刚宽慰告诉她的一样，一点也不疼。甚至当穿刺针接触到骨质后，医生的手开始像个迟钝的钻头器慢慢旋转针头时，她也没有过多的感觉。  
　　  
　　终于，医生认真而缓慢的停下穿刺的工作，连接注射器缓慢抽吸着骨髓液，那个善良体贴的小护士则很贴心的伸手搭在她的胳膊上，用轻柔的嗓音告诉她不要害怕，医生也简短的“嗯”了一声表示了同意，而自始至终，她身后的亚瑟保持着沉默。  
　　  
　　那么，亚瑟进来是为了干什么呢？梅格混乱而空洞地想着。  
　　  
　　医生终于拔出针头，将少量的红色骨髓液推往透明的玻璃片，护士则麻利的将它们均匀刮抹在另几个更小更薄的涂片上。像是作画——梅格这样想到。  
　　  
　　“可以了。”等她缓缓穿回衣服，金棕色头发的医生开口，却并不是对她，而是朝向一直看着窗外的亚瑟，他于是转过来，点点头，朝梅格伸出手，只伸到半中便停住了，又收了回去。  
　　  
　　“在这里休息？还是到外面？”亚瑟问她。  
　　  
　　梅格依旧不怎么敢主动对上她的眼睛，低头小声回他：“外面……不想呆在这里。”她在护士的帮助下站起来，有些小心的站在他面前，小心躲避着他，觉得自己回到了小时候，又成了那个不爱抬头的小女孩。  
　　  
　　亚瑟帮她推开门，礼貌而疏远的看着她，梅格躲避着他的目光走了出去。  
　　  
　　他们在充斥着药水味道的走廊里缓缓走着，身旁的病房玻璃真实的显露着病室里的人们，他们的动作缓慢甚至停滞，像是一幅幅在走廊上悬挂展出的画作，然而展出的内容冰冷而脆弱。  
　　  
　　梅格不敢去看那些“展品”，只好低头茫然的盯着自己的鞋子，思考着他们这究竟是要去哪里，很久后她才恍惚意识到，鞋子上繁复的装饰鞋带还未系上。她下意识的想要赶紧蹲下去，然而才微微弯下腰，就有一只大手伸过来死死扳住了她的胳膊，她有些被吓到，瑟缩了一下，接着有人影挡在她面前，亚瑟的另一只手也伸过来抓住她另一只胳膊，强迫她站直了身体。  
　　  
　　“慢慢坐、慢慢站，尽量少突然弯腰或蹲下，实在不行的话也要慢，刚做完穿刺不要有大动作，明白么？”亚瑟直视着她，虽是嘱咐却是口吻冰凉。少了阿尔，她第一次觉得避无可避，以至于觉得自己做错了什么事似的，有些愧疚而慌乱的开口解释：  
　　  
　　“鞋……鞋带。”  
　　  
　　亚瑟低头看了看，小心的蹲下去，帮忙整理着她的鞋子，她不知如何是好，只得低头盯着他的金发。她一直觉得同样是金色，阿尔温暖明亮，亚瑟却是接近不了的耀眼。他蹲在那里，对着她的鞋子犹如对着论文一般认真，帮她整理好一切，打出颇为可爱的蝴蝶结。然后他想了想，慢慢站起身，指向前方不远处：“那里是休息室，在那坐一会儿，我还有工作，交待完回来再一起回阿尔病房。”  
　　  
　　语气一如既往冷漠。  
　　  
　　那么，亚瑟跟来是为了干什么呢？梅格看着他头也不回走向另一条走廊，茫然思考着。  
　　  
　　等待的时间并不算太长，然而等到亚瑟过来时，太阳已经开始西沉了，金橘色的光辉如同散开的水粉色彩，被风稀释着，涂抹到云层之上，有金红的光透过窗子射进来，洒在她金红的头发上，她站在窗前向外望去，医院的红枫树叶已经有了热烈深沉的秋意，大片大片激越而又沉稳的火红，阿尔曾说过那是最适合自己的颜色——明明自己一直都是那么不起眼。  
　　  
　　不像哥哥，大胆、直率、温柔、坚强，却又任性无理的像个小孩子，像太阳，也像大海，像她从小到大笔下的所有色彩交揉在一起，也依旧没有一丝杂乱——那样的阿尔弗雷德，竟然是世界上另一个自己：那是她过去的生命中，最最明亮的事实。  
　　  
　　听到亚瑟的脚步停在她身后时，梅格轻轻问他：“亚瑟，我能救他么？救阿尔弗雷德？我们是双胞胎，只要我没事就可以救他对吧？”  
　　  
　　亚瑟沉默了一会儿，开口了：“你是女孩子，梅格。”  
　　  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　  
　　“所以，你们是异卵双生，你和他骨髓匹配的几率和其他血亲一样不高，我不知道你能不能救他，我只能庆幸因为这一点，你和他同样患病的几率也降低了。而且这不是感冒，梅格，就算匹配，他也要接受化疗，一直到合适的时机到来，承担移植的风险，甚至移植后的排异反应也可能会要了他的命……移植不是治疗初期的第一选择，也不是最好的选择。”亚瑟依旧是那冷静到近乎冷漠的口吻，“这取决于他自己，梅格，和你无关。”  
　　  
　　梅格觉得心里像是有什么东西被引燃了，难以置信的转过身看着亚瑟，他站在那里，眼神陌生的像是这个医院里随便哪个陌生的医师。梅格张张嘴，有些不确定自己是否发出了声音：“和我无关？因为我是他妹妹不是他弟弟？”  
　　  
　　“和性别无关……”亚瑟叹了口气正准备再度开口解释，就听到那个一直害羞到在他面前不敢抬眼的女孩子如烟火般炸开的声音——  
　　  
　　“那么，和你又有什么关系了？！柯克兰家的大少爷！”  
　　  
　　梅格记得爸爸从前总是很爽朗的和阿尔一起开着玩笑，说起妈妈她们家——英伦“贵族”，他是这么说的，娶到妈妈，他算是幸运儿了——“不过对于你们妈妈正好相反”，每次他都要苦笑着这么加一句，阿尔就会在那时大声反对起来，有些不满抱怨着大西洋彼岸仿佛不识人间烟火的柯克兰家。那时她撅着嘴反驳着哥哥，偷偷在心里憧憬着仅见过几次面的妈妈家人。  
　　  
　　“你可以像柯克兰家其他人一样呆在你们大洋对面的大房子里，别来参加妈妈的葬礼，可以在你们家族的医院里清闲的呆着，偶尔兴起再去诊断那些同样和你无关的病人不是么？！”  
　　  
　　那时候在葬礼上你为什么走过来，现在又为什么站在这里一副与己无关的样子；那时候为什么叫我们等你——等你过来干什么呢？亚瑟·柯克兰你是疯子么？  
　　  
　　梅格大哭着朝他吼出来，不顾周围聚集的人们，走过来想要劝说的小护士温和地环住梅格的脖子，给了她一个不太确定的拥抱，温暖而稚嫩。  
　　  
　　亚瑟在慌乱的人群当中却只是看着她，随着她的哭喊慢慢皱紧眉，等她在护士的怀里平缓下来，慢慢抽泣着时，才终于说话：“你们是我决定担负的责任，我会负责到底。”  
　　  
　　够了——那大概是梅格当时心里唯一的想法，她抬起眼睛，第一次认真主动看向亚瑟，目光中满满的愤怒——  
　　  
　　我们从来就没有想过要成为你任性决定的责任。  
　　  
　　她扭头想要离开，想要到阿尔弗雷德身边去——从现在起，他是我的责任。  
　　  
　　护士慌张想要拉住她，然而在那之前亚瑟再一次死死抓住她的胳膊，像是之前在走廊上一样，然而她已没有之前的畏缩和茫然，拼命想要挣脱他的挟持，使劲推开他想要再度挡在自己面前的身影。  
　　  
　　有人抓住了她的另一只胳膊，将她所有的抵抗抓在手心里，然后刚才曾在门诊室听到过的认真嗓音一词一句无奈说着：“你们准备在这个地方玩摔跤？穿刺后不要进行剧烈运动，这个原来需要由我亲自说明么柯克兰？”  
　　  
　　“不用你管！”梅格大声反驳他。  
　　  
　　“我是医生。”医生冷冷回应她，整个场面僵持到几乎好笑的地步。  
　　  
　　那个看上去柔弱慌乱的小护士趁机在她耳边低语，即便是这样混乱的场面下她的嗓音依旧温和细弱，清晰传入她的大脑：“柯克兰医生已经抽血做过配型了……先等等结果好吗，再等等……”  
　　  
　　她所有混乱的思维在那一刻被烧灼殆尽。  
　　  
　　“茨温利，这件事情不用你管。”亚瑟万分困扰揉了揉太阳穴。  
　　  
　　他高傲的大少爷姿态在这里只得到医生近乎居高临下的哼声，年轻却威严十足的医生招招手，带着护士离开，临走时面对还想围观的众人挑起眉毛，以一句“你们怎么知道今晚急诊室值班人请假了的？”瞬间清空了全场。  
　　  
　　你在我之前做配型干什么呢亚瑟？你姓柯克兰，而我才是他的亲妹妹，“移植不是治疗初期的第一选择”，你说得很清楚，知道得也很清楚……你担心他么？  
　　  
　　你陪我去诊室做什么呢亚瑟？你明明在里面什么都没说，连看都没有看……你担心我么？  
　　  
　　你为什么过来呢亚瑟？我们明明已经成年了，你可以和舅舅们一样委托律师过来开支票就行了，你不用离开你衣食无忧前程似锦的柯克兰家，不用费尽心思申请我们所在城市的医学院从头开始，不用和阿尔弗雷德挤在出租屋里，头疼没有安静的环境，不用在陌生的医院里，一个人对着厚厚的病历，一杯接一杯喝着你觉得不正宗的红茶……  
　　  
　　在你眼里，我们会是那么重要的存在么？  
　　  
　　梅格站在原地捂住眼睛，所有混乱的回忆像是狂风暴雨中掀起的海浪，狠狠拍回海面激起一片片泡沫，激起她从不会思考的事实。  
　　  
　　而亚瑟自始至终没有说话，只是等到她放下手，慢慢抬起目光看向自己时，犹豫了一下，微微弯腰探身过去——“照顾好自己，梅格，我来负责就好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　【“听你哥哥说话真的是太累了梅格，跟解读密码似的也就算了，还得自带解码器啊！他小时候是不是受什么刺激了啊，怎么非得一开口就讨打呢？小时候一定都没人和他一起玩吧这种大少爷性格……”】  
　　  
　　那个小个子的黑发青年到来后不久，有一次跑到阿尔正在化疗的房间里，窝到阿尔旁边的沙发里舒服的蜷缩着像只猫咪，这样不满的抱怨着，一副和她混熟了的模样，梅格有些害羞又有些好笑，看着阿尔迫不及待附和他，一脸很是赞同的表情，没有说话。受到自家哥哥霸道偏袒而根本无事可做的诺拉和她坐在一起，很是乖巧的维护了亚瑟几句。  
　　  
　　“简直让人忍不住想捉弄啊这个……”王耀嘟囔着冒出一句三人都听不懂的中文来。  
　　  
　　与此同时门被打开，他们四个齐齐望过去，门口的亚瑟黑着一张脸扫视屋里一圈，很快找到了目标，冲着一脸无辜用水汪汪大眼睛看向他的王耀冷笑一声：“王耀，你能表现的像个成年人么？单词拼写都是错的你装什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“这么快就发现了……这谁啊和你一样这么没有幽默感？”知道自己已然暴露，王耀不满的小声嘟囔着：“我可是趁你睡觉贴了半天呢。”  
　　  
　　“瓦修。”亚瑟毫不客气地出卖了和自己同属无幽默感战线的瓦修·茨温利，想了想给一旁的诺拉投去抱歉的目光，再度皱眉看向王耀：“你今天的药还在桌子上，滚回去吃掉。”  
　　  
　　“你来都来了，怎么不顺便捎过来啊！”王耀不满地喊着，亚瑟高傲一眯眼，没理他，扭身走了。他转过去瞬间，四人同时看到他的背面，密密麻麻贴着熊猫图案的便条贴，每张上面都用粗粗的荧光笔写着一两个单词，组成一个个句子，还画了不少表情，只在其中有一小处空白，好像被谁撕掉了一张。  
　　  
　　而剩下的那些正得意的展示着王耀的书法水平：别吃他给的点心；问他眉毛的问题；人还不错就是欠揍；算是个好大哥；没有女朋友；电话*********；吹毛求疵别理他；绅士只是表象；这人……  
　　  
　　阿尔伸手和王耀碰了一下拳头。  
　　  
　　外面的走廊上，瓦修拿着一张便条贴问当时跑到医院探望的嘉龙：“你哥这是想拼什么单词？”  
　　  
　　王嘉龙瘫着一张脸，看着便条贴上大大的“AOJIAO”，摇摇头淡定回答：“不知道。”  
　　  
———————————TBC————————————


End file.
